


Feisty

by orphan_account



Series: The Best Things Come In Threes [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AU, BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Club Owner Andrew, Cock Warming, Cum retention, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Andrew, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Flogging, Intercrural Sex, Kevin is very emo, Multi, Nipple Play, OOC, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Pining, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Neil, Switch Kevin, Wax Play, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Maybe what you two need is a proper sub. Someone who’s more submissive than you. I know Andrew doesn’t like subs who are basically willing slaves, but maybe you could get a sub who’s, you know… who’s a littlefeisty.”In which Kevin and Andrew are fuck buddies, Kevin's head over heels for Andrew, Andrew's a dick who doesn’t want to admit his feelings, and Neil might just be the glue to bring them together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for 2019, so... happy new year :)
> 
> Just a heads up- this fic mainly focuses on Kevin's relationships with Andrew and with Neil, not Andrew and Neil's relationship with each other.

“Hey, Kev!” Roland greets him cheerily as Kevin saunters into the still somewhat empty club, walking towards the bar that Roland’s behind. He arrived early today, already tired of Andrew and everything else, and just needing a release. 

“Hey,” Kevin sighs, sliding into one of the bar stools, leaning on the counter. “Anything good happening on stage tonight?” 

Roland shrugs, pouring Kevin a shot of vodka and sliding it toward him. “That’s on the house. As for tonight, hmm. We have Master Singh on the main stage in about an hour, and he’s fucking hot with the whip.” Kevin hums and Roland raises an eyebrow. “How are you? Still single and suffering from unrequited love with someone who takes care of you better than anyone else ever will?” 

Kevin groans, tossing back his shot and relishing in the burn as it washes down his throat. “Don’t fucking remind me.” 

“Hey,” Roland says conversationally, leaning against the bar, able to talk since the club was still a bit empty. “Remind me why he won’t give you a permanent contract again?” 

Kevin shoots him a dirty look, knowing damn well that Roland knows the reason why. “Because I’m a switch,” he answers nevertheless, his voice snide. “I can’t fully submit because I need to Dominate, and while I’m playing at the club, he won’t fuck me bareback or give me a permanent contract. Fucker.” 

Roland sighs, pouring Kevin another shot. “And he  _knows_  you don’t fuck people at the club?” 

Kevin takes his shot, sighing exasperatedly as he drops his face into his hands. “I keep telling him that,” Kevin mumbles miserably. “At this point, I’m going to have to confess my love for him and have him reject me outright.” 

“He won’t do that,” Roland hums, taking the empty shot glasses and mixing a martini for Kevin. “You know he won’t. He won’t let you go unless you decide to leave.” 

“Then what am I supposed to  _do_?” Kevin moans pathetically, dropping his head, chin resting against his folded arms as he stares at the swirling liquids that Roland is pouring into the glass. Roland reaches over to pat Kevin’s hair and Kevin sighs. He decidedly does not have enough alcohol in his system yet. “He’s perfect for me but he’s…  _monogamous_.” Kevin screws up his face, pouting. 

“I don’t see how that’s a bad thing,” Roland laughs, giving Kevin his vodka martini and Kevin stares at it dejectedly. He knows he should sit up and drink it but he prefers to be slouching as he complains about his love life. “Maybe what you two need is a proper sub. Someone who’s more submissive than you. I know Andrew doesn’t like subs who are basically willing slaves, but maybe you could get a sub who’s, you know… who’s a little  _feisty_.” 

“A feisty sub,” Kevin murmurs in wonder, eyes fixed on his martini glass as if it held all the answers that he needed. Maybe it did. “God, he’s so fucking hard to read. It’s just. Ugh.” 

He sits up, sipping his martini. Unfortunately, no answers were bestowed upon him as the liquid burns its way down his throat. 

“I know, sweetie,” Roland pouts. “Hey, there’s a new sub. He’s a redhead. That could mean he’s feisty, right?” 

Kevin rolls his eyes, sipping his martini. “Don’t stereotype, Roland.” 

“Says the guy who thought I only ate pizza and spaghetti because I’m Italian,” Roland raises an eyebrow at Kevin. Kevin groans at the memory, that was one of his worse days and he was pretty sure he was trashed when that conversation happened. “He’s doing a scene with Master Singh tonight, it won’t hurt to just look before Andrew comes.” 

“Whatever,” Kevin sighs, really just wanting to drown his sorrows in alcohol. Still, he knows that he needs to Dom someone because it’s been too long, and he can feel the unease creeping under his skin. It makes him jittery, and although subbing helps, he usually needs to release through Domination as well. 

Domination and submission were both a necessity in Kevin’s life. It wasn’t like his bisexuality, where it could be either or. He was a switch and he couldn’t do without one or the other. Ever since he’s gotten a taste of the high they both brought, he’s needed them like a drug. Andrew usually gave him enough, and Kevin loved submitting to him, but Kevin’s need to Dominate would always be the wall separating them. 

Roland excuses himself, rushing over to help as more customers, Doms and subs alike, filter through the door. The club fills up easily, people swarming around Kevin as he sips his martini dismally.  

The main stage finally lights up as the equipment is set up for the scene, and Kevin forces himself to slide off his chair, shuffling toward it. He stands close to the back of the crowd, twisting the stem of martini glass between his fingers as the Dom leads the sub onto the stage toward the cross. 

The sub is a cute redhead, who submits easily as the Dom ties him up. But Kevin gets immediately disinterested when Master Singh starts whipping him because there’s nothing  _feisty_  about the sub on the stage. The sub gives in to the beating instantly, moaning and crying out like a porn star. 

Kevin sighs heavily, finishing his martini. He almost jolts out of his skin when he hears a voice by his elbow.  

“Subs like that give us a bad name,” the snide voice growls. “D’you know, when he was backstage, he begged Master Singh to give him a softer whipping, promising he’ll put on a show for the crowd? Fucker isn’t even here for the submission; he’s just here for the money.” 

Kevin doesn’t turn to look at the person who spoke, realising that it’s a sub. He looks on as the redhead sub droops in his restraints, and Kevin hopes that he was faking subspace, not passing out. 

“Kinda wish he was feisty, though,” Kevin sighs again, raising his glass, forgetting it was empty and sighs.  

“Because he’s a redhead?” the sub retorts and Kevin blinks, unaccustomed to being spoken that way by a sub. He turns, focusing as he looks away from the brightness of the stage. The man who spoke is a few inches shorter than Kevin but still taller than the twin blonde terrors. In the light reflecting from the stage, Kevin can see that he has a shock of red hair and ice blue eyes filled with fire. He looks like a troublemaker. 

“You’re living up to the stereotype right now,” Kevin murmurs, ignoring the rush of arousal that sparks in him when the man growls, his Dominant side wanting to flare to life. 

Before the redhead could respond, Roland appears out of thin air. “Kev,” Roland sighs and Kevin glances over at him. “He’s here.” 

__ 

Kevin bites his lip as he pushes open the door of the manager’s office. “Hey, Drew,” he murmurs, a teensy bit drunk, but he’s gotten good at hiding it. 

“Kevin,” Andrew responds, leaning back in his chair and looking  _so_  good and edible that Kevin just wants to fall to his knees and worship his –  _yeah_ , he was definitely drunk. “How are you?” 

“Just peachy,” Kevin mutters, folding his limbs into the chair opposite Andrew’s desk. “Found a potential sub. You?” 

Andrew regards him coolly for a few seconds. “You’re drunk.” 

“Not yet, unfortunately.” 

“You know what that means.” 

Kevin swallows, tasting something sour at the back of his throat as he stares at Andrew’s indifferent expression. “I know. I can’t get Dominated when I’m drunk,” he mutters in a mocking voice and Andrew’s glare hardens.  _Good_. That just meant his spanking after was going to be so much more delicious. 

“Kevin,” Andrew raises an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?” 

 _You know what’s wrong_ , Kevin wants to scream at him, wants to dig in Andrew’s drawer and take their temporary contract and slap him across the face with it.  

“Oh, nothing,” Kevin shrugs, feigning nonchalance and failing. “Everything’s awesome. Potential sub, temporary contract, use of condoms. Oh, you know, just listing things off the top of my head.” 

Andrew’s eyes darken and although Kevin knows it’s not good, he still gets that twinge of excitement at the base of his abdomen, because even though he’s a switch, he’s one-hundred per cent a masochist.

“Kevin, we’ve already talked about this. I have no problem with you being a switch, but that just means-” 

“Yeah, Andrew,” Kevin cuts him off before Andrew could twist the knife deeper. “Yeah, I get it. Fuck.” 

He pushes himself to stand, and Andrew stops him with a curt, “sit.” 

Kevin drops back down onto his seat because he’s a little puppet and Andrew’s his master. “What do you want, Andrew?” 

“You’re not going into the club because you’re drunk. You’re the only person whom I allow to have as many drinks as they want because I want you to clearly choose Domination over alcohol. However, that means you can’t play right now.” 

Kevin doesn’t even care. He’s emotionally and mentally drained and it doesn’t even matter that he needed a release. He just wants to curl up on a bed and cry. Or sleep. 

“Yeah, okay,” Kevin mutters, sighing heavily. He stands, stumbling over to the large leather couch in the corner of Andrew’s office which Andrew had gotten just for him when he had to come down after submitting. It was so soft and comfortable and Kevin just crashes onto it, snuggling in and sighing once more, before allowing himself to pass out before he could start crying. 

__ 

Andrew stares at Kevin, frowning, not moving as the taller man falls asleep. Only when the brunet is sleeping soundly, face relaxed, does Andrew stand, walking slowly over to where Kevin’s laying, crouching in front of the tall sub. 

He runs his finger over Kevin’s jawline, his thumb pressing lightly against Kevin’s pouty lips. He digs his finger into Kevin’s tattoo on his cheekbone, licking his lower lip. 

He and Kevin were… unexpected. But, aside from Kevin’s need to Dominate, Kevin was the perfect sub for Andrew. He didn’t want to hold Kevin back from what he needed, but at the same time, he doesn’t know if he could share Kevin.  

Andrew sighs heavily, pushing his hand into Kevin’s hair and tightening his grip. Kevin’s lips part, a soft exhale escaping. Fucking perfect sub. 

Andrew’s never seen Kevin as a Dom. He doesn’t know if he ever wants to, because he doesn’t want to know if it would be difficult to reconcile Kevin’s sub after experiencing Kevin’s Dom. He shakes his head, giving Kevin’s hair a last fond tug, before standing. He knows Kevin wants a permanent contract – he’s made that perfectly clear – but he didn’t want Kevin to sign the contract and then regret it. Andrew wasn’t enough for Kevin, and he accepted that. 

Andrew huffs, standing and walking over the door, exiting and locking it behind him so no one could enter, before moving through his club. It’s noisy and filled with Doms and subs, so he slips behind the bar since he’s not too fond of pushing his way through crowded areas. He makes his way over at Roland, who pushes the drink he was making to the customer at the bar, turning to grin at Andrew. 

“Hey, boss. Whiskey on the rocks?”  

They both know the answer’s unnecessary as Roland immediately goes over to his ice ball machine that he’d been excited to get. He takes out the large ice ball, placing it gently in the tumbler, before pouring whiskey over it, before handing it to Andrew. 

Andrew takes a sip, leaning against the sink, out of the bartenders’ ways. “Roland,” Andrew murmurs when his glass is empty, and the rush has calmed a bit. Roland skids to a stop, looking at him with curious eyes. “Who’s the potential sub?” 

Roland grins as if he knows a secret Andrew doesn’t. Andrew sighs, knowing what’s coming next. “Fine, you can get a night off. Whichever one you want.” 

“Thanks, boss,” Roland beams as if Andrew had offered it out of the goodness of his heart. “Follow me.” 

Roland leads Andrew to the hallway with rooms, which had large windows for observers to see the scenes in the room. He passes the first few, before pausing in front of the second-to-last room, using his head to gesture, arms folded. 

“That one,” he says, looking smug and Andrew glances in the room, growling when he sees three Doms and four subs. 

“Roland,” he growls, giving his employee his signature death glare, but apparently after someone’s sucked your cock, death glares don’t work on them. “Fine. What do you want?” 

“A raise?” Roland teases, laughing when Andrew just stares at him. “Just kidding. I want two days off as well, in addition to the night off you just gave me.” He smirks. “Yes, I tricked you into giving me three days off while maintaining all my vacation days. My boyfriend’s taking me to Miami. You should be happy for me, Andrew.” 

“I hope he spanks you until you cry,” Andrew mutters, before turning to stare at the subs in the room, trying to figure out which one Kevin would like to Dominate. Maybe the blond one on the whipping post in the back of the room. He’s lax and giving in easily to his beating, sobbing softly as his Master works him over. He looks very submissive, the kind that would lick their Master’s boot if ordered to, or – 

“The redhead,” Roland says softly, all teasing filtering from his voice. Andrew frowns, gaze sliding over to the other side of the room, where the redhead is smirking at the Dom who’s spanking him, pushing back against him as if goading for more. 

“What?” Andrew stares, confused because he’d always thought Kevin would prefer an ‘easy’ sub. 

“Surprised?” Roland sounds a bit smug, and Andrew ignores it as usual. “He hasn’t scened with him yet, but they’ve already started off on a great foot.” 

“Kevin pissed him off?” 

“Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!” Roland chortles, but Andrew doesn’t, continuing to stare at the sub who looks too mouthy and too much of a trouble maker. 

“Next time Kevin’s here, don’t let him drink,” Andrew tells Roland almost absently, and Roland stutters to a stop. 

“Wait. You  _want_  it to happen?” Roland’s eyes widen. “Andrew, he doesn’t stay with subs, you know he doesn’t-” 

“Stay out of it,” Andrew says in his serious, no-nonsense voice. “Let Kevin play with him. Properly. And if he likes him, then it’s his choice.” 

“Oh god,” Roland sighs. “Fine. I’ll make sure to let you know-,” 

“That’s not necessary,” Andrew cuts Roland off immediately, tearing his eyes away from the feisty redhead and making his way back to the office. 

__ 

“Hey,” Kevin groans, shuffling toward the bar, his back still aching with the delicious whipping Andrew had given him the night prior. It’s been a few days since he’d last come to the bar, temporarily being sated by submission. 

“Hello, my favourite depressed Exy player who will probably forever be single and dumb,” Roland says cheerily, and Kevin scowls at him. 

“Shot me, dick,” he orders, dropping himself into the barstool. 

“Nope. No can do,” Roland grins at him as he wipes the inside of some glasses. He turns one over, pouring from a bottled water. “What I can do, though, is give you something to stay hydrated. See? I’m a great friend.” 

“The fuck?” Kevin scowls at Roland, staring at the glass of water, wondering if he could will it to turn into vodka. They looked the same, anyway. “Roland, don’t be a dick.” 

Kevin tries to reach over the counter for the bottle of vodka, but Roland whacks him with a cocktail stirrer. “Ow! Fuck, dude. What the hell?” 

“Bad Kevin,” Roland berates him, shaking the stirrer at him. Kevin contemplates grabbing the stirrer and licking off the droplets of alcohol from it, but that would probably just result in him being tied up in Andrew’s office for the remainder in the afternoon. “Your Dom said to not give you any drinks today.” 

“I don’t have a Dom,” Kevin mumbles petulantly, forever salty that Andrew keeps him at arms’ length. “Wait, what do you mean?” 

Roland sighs heavily, mixing a Cosmopolitan before sliding it over to the person next to Kevin. Kevin tracks the drink hungrily before he’s drawn back by Roland’s voice. “He wants you to play tonight, Kev,” Roland says, his voice gentle. “Both of you are fucking idiots and he wants you to play with your potential sub tonight.” 

Kevin blinks, something piercing his heart as he stares at Roland. Was this… was this Andrew’s way of trying to get rid of Kevin? Fuck, if that didn’t hurt like a sharp piece of metal twisting into his chest. Kevin wonders if this is how Iron Man felt. Goddamn, it  _hurt_. 

Roland huffs at Kevin’s lack of response. “Hey, drink your water. I put something special in it for you,” he smiles, sliding the glass closer to Kevin. Kevin frowns, taking a sip. It tasted normal. 

“What did you put in it?” Kevin asks, staring at the clear liquid.  

“Just a lot of love,” Roland giggles, reaching over and patting Kevin’s head. “Oh, hey Neil, what can I get for you?” 

“A Redheaded Slut, Roland, thanks,” the man next to Kevin says, and Kevin cocks his head, because fuck, he knows that voice. He glances to his right to see the redhead sub who was mouthy to him the last time he’d been at the club. The sub notices him staring, a scowl gracing his face. “Hey, you’re the asshole dude who stereotypes redheads.” 

“Aw, don’t feel bad, Neil,” Roland chimes in, mixing his drink. “He did the same for me when we first met. It’s his thing.” 

Kevin doesn’t even respond, eyes mapping the sub’s face. There are scars twisting into either cheek, the ends of his hair a bit frayed as if it’s been dyed often. His eyelashes are long, casting shadows over his sharp cheekbones, lips pink and full. His eyes are gorgeous baby blues, a beautiful contrast to Andrew’s golden honey eyes. 

“Hey,” the redhead – Neil, snaps his fingers in front of Kevin’s face. “The fuck is this, the Mannequin Challenge? Wake up dude, I’m trying to insult you.” 

Kevin exhales, turning back to stare forlornly at his glass of pretend-vodka. “You’re being a feisty redhead right now, Neil,” Roland laughs, sliding Neil’s drink over to him. “Here’s your favourite drink. It reminds me of you.” 

“I’m not a slut,” Neil huffs at Roland, who just laughs delightedly. “What’s his deal? Did his Dom reject him because he’s too tall to be given a proper spanking?” 

Roland giggles, absolutely loving the conversation. “Actually, he’s looking for a sub right now.” 

Neil snorts. “And what’s he gonna do?  _Cry_  them into submission?” 

Roland laughs so hard, he starts to cough. “Oh fuck, Kev. He’s right, though. You look like someone killed your puppy.” 

Kevin sighs, turning to look at the redhead who’s smirking at him. “Don’t think I could Dom you, Red?” 

“Oh, I  _definitely_  don’t think you could Dom me, Mr Sad-Face,” Neil rolls his eyes, sipping his drink. 

God, Kevin was  _so_  tired. He feels like everything’s pressing down on him- like he’s Atlas and holding the sky on his shoulders. But he forces everything down, lets his unused Dom persona leak out, eyes turning sharp. It feels so fucking good, like a snake finally shedding his old skin. 

He takes a deep breath, sipping his water. “I don’t think anyone could Dom you, brat,” he responds casually, and Roland snickers as he runs off to attend to waiting customers. “Are you even a sub? With a mouth like that, why are you even here?” 

“Lots of Doms appreciate my mouth, thank you very much,” Neil retorts. “I know which Doms can and can’t handle me, and you definitely  _can’t_ handle me, pretty boy. You’re probably one of those Doms who claims to send their subs to ‘subspace’,” he uses air quotes, face twisting. “And your subs just go along with it because they’re fucking tired of your shitty whipping.” 

Kevin raises an eyebrow. “You’ve never experienced subspace?” 

Neil rolls his eyes. “Don’t bullshit me,” he snorts, signalling to Roland for another drink. 

Kevin cocks his head, studying Neil’s side profile. Not all subs have the ability to reach that wonderful subspace, but there was the chance that Neil never played hard enough to get that rush of endorphins that was better than any type of alcohol. 

“What’s your safeword?” Kevin asks conversationally, eyes lingering on Neil’s club bands on his wrist. From what Kevin could see, he was single, uncontracted and open to scenes. 

“None of your fucking business,” Neil responds just as pleasantly and Kevin honest-to-god  _laughs_. Fuck, Andrew would love this brat. Kevin wanted to spank him so badly, to wrestle him into submission. It would be perfect, seeing a submissive, spaced-out Neil on his knees. 

Kevin would love it, but Andrew… Andrew would have so much fun with him. hell, both of them could- 

No. Kevin stops that train of thought immediately, squashing the idea before it could even start budding in him, growing like a tree in his mind until he can’t ignore it. 

Neil glares at Kevin as he laughs. “Fine. Wanna prove to me that you’re a stupid Dom and waste my time? My safeword is lighter. My limits are kissing, blood play and scat play. Entertain me.” 

“Mine is queen,” Kevin responds, before turning to his glass of water, sipping it slowly. Neil explodes next to him in a flurry of angry questions at being ignored, and Kevin hides his smile, a slow fire spreading in the pit of his stomach as he takes his time and finishes his drink. 

Then he stands, towering over a seated Neil as he draws to his full height. Neil stares up at him, scowl perfectly in place, but Kevin can see his dilated eyes, the parting of his lips as he exhales. 

Kevin slides a hand into Neil’s hair and it fits perfectly. He curls his fingers, gripping the strands painfully tight. It’s something he loves when Andrew does it, and Neil… oh, Neil definitely loves it as the sharp pain tugs at his scalp. He almost arches into Kevin’s palm as his cheeks redden, but he stops himself just in time. 

“Is that it?” Neil snorts, his voice slightly shaky. “Wow, you really do fucking suck.” 

Kevin tugs his hair so hard that Neil’s head is wrenched back, and a pleased whine escapes Neil. Kevin didn’t Dominate often, but when he did, he took his time. Domination was an art, one that Andrew was perfect in, unlike Kevin. 

Kevin hums, hand yanking at Neil’s strands, standing closer to Neil, making sure to use his height to his advantage. Neil stares up at him, struggling to keep his angry scowl painted on, glaring hard. Kevin holds Neil’s chin with his fingers firmly so Neil can’t move an inch. 

“My name is-” 

“Kevin Day, fucking brilliant pro striker in the sport created by his mummy and coached to stardom by his daddy.” Neil rolls his eyes. “Everyone fucking knows who you are.” 

Kevin snorts, not too worried about his identity being known because the confidentiality agreement in Andrew’s club was tighter than a virgin’s asshole. Neil’s staring at him with fiery eyes and Kevin feels something blossom in his chest.  

“When are we getting to the fun part?” Neil blinks at him, eyebrows raised mockingly. 

“Thought you’d never ask, sweetheart,” Kevin laughs, before hauling Neil away by his hair. 

__ 

Andrew glances up when he hears a soft knock, seeing his twin peering at him from behind the door. 

“Andrew,” Aaron greets him as he walks into the office. Andrew sighs, leaning back in his seat, already knowing why his brother was there. “Kevin’s with another sub?” 

“Are you asking or telling me?” 

Aaron rolls his eyes, taking the seat opposite Andrew, crossing his legs and watching Andrew curiously. “This is going to come back and bite you in the ass, Andrew. You’re going to lose your sub.” 

“I don’t have a sub,” Andrew responds evenly. “I have a switch who submits to me occasionally.” 

“That’s not true,” Aaron comments, ignoring Andrew’s huff. “You don’t care that he’s a switch any more than you care that he’s bi.” 

“Aaron-,” 

“He was  _willing_  to give up Dominating for you.  _You’re_  the one who refuses to give him a permanent contract.” 

“I know he needs it,” Andrew says, not giving into the exasperation he feels. “I’m not going to stop him from getting what he needs.” 

“So instead you’re going to string him along,” Aaron raises an eyebrow. “And break both of your hearts in the end.” 

“Maybe this sub will be the one for him,” Andrew responds, clenching and unclenching his hands, hating how the words taste bitter in his mouth. “That way he can choose to leave. It’s always been his choice.” 

Aaron narrows his eyes at Andrew, studying him. “Have you always been this fucking stupid or did it happen after the drugs?” 

“I was fucking stupid before the drugs,” Andrew reminds Aaron, who looks amused. “That’s how I ended up  _on_  drugs.” 

Aaron snaps his fingers. “Right.” He grins at Andrew, clearly enjoying their banter. Although Andrew would never admit it, he enjoyed it as well. “Are you going to watch them at least?” 

Andrew shrugs, trying to seem uncaring. “I’d rather not see my sub be a Dom.” 

“Uh huh,” Aaron looks like he doesn’t believe him. “And this has nothing to do with the fact that the mere sight might break your heart?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Andrew sets his jaw, flexing his fingers to stop them from curling into fists. Although they didn’t grow up together, Aaron was one of the few people who really understood Andrew, despite their rocky start. 

“Then prove it,” Aaron stares Andrew down. “Watch the scene.” 

Andrew takes a deep breath, levelling his gaze to match Aaron’s. “Fine.” He ignores the warning signs flashing through his head and Aaron’s eyes widen. “Didn’t expect me to agree?” 

“Oh, you stupid fucking idiot,” Aaron shakes his head sadly. “You’re stupidly in love with him, aren’t you?” 

Andrew refuses to comment as he pushes himself to stand, walking toward the VIP room. 

__ 

Kevin walks slowly, deliberately around Neil, who’s tied up, arms spread apart and held up by ropes hooked onto the ceiling. His legs are stretched open by ropes hooked onto two posts on either side. Spread-eagled and naked, Neil’s ready for whatever Kevin wants to do to him. 

They’re in Andrew’s VIP room without his permission, a room with which Kevin was well-acquainted. Kevin didn’t even care if he was punished later for using it because right now, he’s in a totally different headspace. 

Kevin hums lowly, continuing to circle Neil, who shoots him a dark glare. Maybe Neil’s getting bored, but why rush things?  

“Have you ever been stretched to your limit?” 

“Are you talking about my hole?” Neil counters, grinning audaciously and Kevin doesn’t deign to give him a response as he presses the lever on the wall. The rope tugs at Neil’s wrist, stretching his body and making him go to his tiptoes to escape the pain in his shoulders. 

“Fuck,” Neil breathes, his toned, muscular body stretched to the max. Kevin knows he can’t pull Neil any further, or else he would have trouble breathing. He doesn’t want Neil to suffer, but he wants him just on the right side of uncomfortably painful. 

He presses the lever just a second longer, and with just a centimetre more, he knows that Neil really feels the pull. Neil’s face is flushed, legs trembling as he keeps himself on his toes. 

“You have a lot of endurance,” Kevin observes lowly and Neil’s throat bobs as Kevin’s eyes roam over his scarred body. “But how much can you take?” 

Neil’s breathing is shallow, and most interestingly, his cock is half hard. Kevin smiles to himself, taking his first instrument of torture – a riding crop. 

“What’s your safeword, pet?” Kevin asks softly, using the crop to stroke Neil’s sides, making him shiver. 

“Lighter,” Neil chokes out, and Kevin hums, satisfied. 

Kevin crouches behind Neil, using the crop to whack the exposed sole of his foot. Neil cries out, dancing on his toes as pain laces up his calf. Kevin hits Neil on the soles of his feet a few times, listening to Neil’s beautiful sounds, before moving his way up Neil’s leg. 

He hits his way up Neil’s body slowly but steadily, settling for a methodical beating rather than a bruising one. The pain would be deep-seated, taking it’s time to blossom in under Neil’s skin. He beats Neil’s calves, extracting loud shouts as he hits the back of the sub’s knees. He makes his way up Neil’s thighs, using the crop to smack the sensitive inner thigh area, before passing a warm hand over the tender skin.  

Bypassing Neil’s ass, Kevin beats Neil firmly, pounding the same areas multiple times with the same hard stroke. He makes sure to take care around the danger areas, tenderising Neil’s stretched muscles. Neil’s cursing as he struggles to stay upright. 

“The sooner you accept it, the better it will be,” he promises Neil, who just responds with a vehement curse.  

Kevin ignores him, increasingly working on Neil’s shoulders, and soon, Neil’s curses morph into soft sobs and whimpers as Kevin works him over. His back blooms a gorgeous red slowly, and Kevin smiles to himself. His cock is rock hard in his pants, but he ignores it, dropping the crop and picking up the flogger. 

Neil’s quiet, save for his pants, and Kevin waits long enough that Neil chokes out- “that’s it? I didn’t even realise you started ye- FUCK!” 

His angry, taunting voice morphs into a loud scream as Kevin swings the flogger, tassels snapping hard against Neil’s sensitised skin. Kevin flogs Neil brutally, mercilessly, the flogging made more intense by the working over he’d given Neil at first. 

Neil screams and writhes, struggling to stay on his toes as Kevin beats his shoulders hard. Kevin’s fully in his headspace, feeling lighter than he’s ever felt in a long time, his body feeling lighter and more in control as he flogs Neil’s back. 

Neil’s sobbing, still trying to keep himself upright. His entire body must be on fire, and it should be getting difficult for him to breathe, although he hasn’t used his safeword yet. This is the point where Doms usually stop, thinking their sub has had enough, but Kevin knows better. Neil’s on the cusp of that wonderful pain-pleasure high that Kevin craves, and Kevin’s going to get him there. 

Kevin smiles to himself, using the lever to lower Neil until he’s standing on his heels again, and Neil takes a shuddered breath of relief, probably thinking that it’s over. Not even fucking close. 

Taking the studded paddle, Kevin smacks Neil’s ass and Neil jerks in his restraints, wailing and gasping for air. He’s past the point of words now, as Kevin hits his unbruised ass, making colour rise on the pale cheeks. Kevin beats him in hard, short even strokes, alternating cheeks and not letting up as Neil hangs in his restraints, crying. 

His cock is painfully pressing against his zipper and Kevin drops the paddle, plastering his body against Neil’s back. Neil chokes, breath shuddering, and a glance down confirms that he’s hard, his cock dripping and almost purple. Kevin wraps his long fingers around Neil’s neck, ignoring how his covered cock presses into the curve of Neil’s ass. 

He holds Neil firmly, cutting off his air supply as he wraps a gentle hand around Neil’s cock. Neil’s entire body is shaking, harsh sobs leaking from his mouth as Kevin strokes him hard, squeezing his neck. 

“Please,” Neil begs, voice tremoring, his head falling back against Kevin’s chest, seeking support as he falls apart. “Please, Master, I-“ 

His voice chokes out, and he lets out a breathless moan as Kevin strips his cock hard and fast. Neil was falling, Kevin could identify it, and his voice is unrecognisable as he growls, “ _come_ , sweetheart.” 

Neil just lets out a soft whimper, his body going boneless as he comes in thick, white lines, submitting to the pleasure that’s overtaking his body. Kevin almost comes at the sight, but he ignores his own arousal, wrapping a firm hand around Neil’s waist to hold him up.  

Neil’s breathing has slowed to a contented inhale, his eyes lidded and glassy, face streaked with tears. He’s in subspace, and Kevin has to take care not to jostle him as he reaches up, quickly untying Neil’s wrists, his hands falling to his sides. He bends, releasing Neil’s ankles, before picking him up and carrying him over to the leather couch.  

Kevin positions Neil in his lap and Neil curls up, almost unseeingly, soft whimpers escaping his mouth as he presses close to Kevin. Kevin strokes his skin, not letting Neil fall in too deep, but not drawing him out. It’s Neil’s first time in subspace, and Kevin feels a burst of pride that he was able to give that to him. Still, he didn’t want Neil too deep, so he gently rubs his palm over Neil’s sweaty skin. 

“Fuck,” Neil whimpers, blinking groggily, nuzzling Kevin’s neck, and Kevin smiles. “It feels like a drug high.” 

“It’s better,” Kevin murmurs, not talking too loudly to disturb the air. “Do you want to come up, sweetheart?” 

Neil moans, pushing his face further into Kevin’s neck, and Kevin lets him sink a little longer, feeling Neil’s slow breaths brushing his neck. He pats Neil’s hair, stroking the sweaty strands. 

“Come on,” Kevin says gently, standing and carrying Neil over to the bed. “I don’t want you to stay too long under, it’s your first time. You’ll be too out of it when you come up.” 

Neil nods, and Kevin places him on the bed, his head on the pillow. He reaches over to the mini fridge, taking out a bottle of water, placing it at Neil’s mouth, and Neil gulps down the cool liquid gratefully. Kevin also takes out a bowl of fruit slices that Andrew usually feeds him, pressing a few against Neil’s lips, and Neil chews on it, eyes blinking slowly as he starts to focus. 

When the fruit’s finished, Kevin places the empty bowl on the fridge, wiping his hand on his pants. He strokes Neil’s hair away from his face as he catches his breath, his eyes losing the glassy look. 

“That was so fucking weird,” Neil confesses, and Kevin just smiles, rubbing his thumb over Neil’s lips. 

“Turn over, sweetheart,” Kevin orders gently and Neil complies dazedly, turning over onto his stomach. Kevin smiles as he sees Neil’s reddened back and bruised ass, taking bruise cream and massaging it onto the tender skin, hearing Neil groan softly. “Andrew would give you such an amazing whipping,” Kevin sighs, stroking the red area that matches his hair. “You would look amazing with his whip marks.” 

“Already introducing another guy into bed?” Neil huffs, starting to sound more awake. “Who’s Andrew? Dom friend?” 

“My Dom,” Kevin responds without thinking, before flushing. “Wait, no.” 

Neil draws back, staring at him. “Your  _Dom_?” 

“Yes. Well. Not really. Sort of? He Doms me but he doesn’t want me permanently.” 

“Whoa,” Neil holds up his hand. “Let’s go back a few steps. You’re  _not_  a Dom?” 

“I’m a switch,” Kevin explains patiently, pressing Neil back onto his front and Neil goes willingly, sinking into the mattress. “It’s rare, but it’s sort of like being bi, except I _need_ both Domination and submission.” 

“Does bi stand for bitch idiot? Because that’s what you are,” Neil giggles and Kevin huffs, smacking his ass. Neil bites back a moan. “Are you a shitty sub or is he a shitty Dom?” 

“Neither, brat,” Kevin sighs, massaging the cream into Neil’s bruised skin. “He doesn’t want me to  have a permanent contract and play on the side. I’ve told him I wouldn’t but he also doesn’t want me to deny my body’s needs.” 

“Sounds like bullshit,” Neil says dreamily. “But, his loss, my gain.” 

“Wait,” Kevin laughs and Neil turns over, looking contented. “You wanna do this again, brat?” 

“Uh… yeah? Did you not miss the part where I said it felt like a drug high?” Neil smirks at Kevin, not resisting when Kevin wraps a hand around his waist, drawing him up into his lap. “I never thought I’d experience this so-called subspace, but fuck. Maybe you could invite your dick Dom to join us next time.” 

Kevin snorts, not wanting to admit how much he’s turned on by the idea. He holds Neil close as they both come down, pressing his cheek against Neil’s hair, the sub’s fiery mouth finally quieting. 

Through the glass on the other side of the room, Kevin can see Andrew’s silhouette, where he’s standing in the viewing room, his dark eyes on both of them. A rush of  _want_  pierces Kevin because with Andrew watching over both of them, it just feels right.  


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh fuck!” Kevin cries out, scrambling to grab on to the bedsheets, on to  _something_ , to keep himself from sliding as Andrew rams into his ass  _hard_. Pleasure blossoms in Kevin’s abdomen as Andrew fucks him brutally, cock pushing against his prostate on every stroke. 

Andrew’s fingers dig into Kevin’s hips as he slams into Kevin mercilessly. Kevin sobs, pressing his face into the sheets and arching his back as Andrew’s cock drives into him. 

“I need to- oh  _fuck_ ,” Kevin whimpers and Andrew’s fingers grip his bruised ass, growling a command for Kevin to come, and Kevin erupts without even thinking about it, his release being fucked out of him. Andrew fucks him a few more times before coming with a low groan, pressing deep into Kevin’s ass. 

Kevin sighs contentedly as Andrew pulls out of him, flopping onto his back and pretending not to notice Andrew yanking the condom off and tossing it into the bin. Kevin wholly prefers bareback sex – especially with someone he considers to be his Dom – but once Andrew says no, Kevin knows better than to beg. 

Andrew yanks the top sheet from under Kevin, tossing it to the side as Kevin rolls on his back, staring at the ceiling, feeling wonderfully fucked out. His hole is aching with a delicious pain, his joints still stiff from Andrew trussing him up earlier.  

Andrew sits on the bed next to him. Kevin really wants to snuggle but doesn’t move, still coming down from the amazing paddling he’d gotten before Andrew fucked him into the mattress. Andrew seems to read his mind as he lights a cigarette, gaze heavy on Kevin’s lax body. 

“C’mere,” Andrew murmurs and Kevin rolls over to Andrew’s side, heart pounding with happiness as Andrew holds him close, smoking his cigarette. Kevin settles in, feeling contented and comfortable, accustomed to the smoky scent of Andrew’s cigarette. 

“How was your potential sub?” Andrew asks lowly, effectively squashing Kevin’s high. Kevin doesn’t respond for a few beats, before deciding to answer truthfully.  

“He was amazing,” Kevin sighs, turning his face into Andrew’s chest, He'd decided not to mention that he’d seen Andrew looking at them, and Andrew hadn't said anything either. If Andrew wanted to bring that up, he would. “You’d love to play with him. He has the best reactions, and he’d look gorgeous if you whipped him. He actually said that you could join us, we could-,” 

“No.” Andrew’s voice is bland, and Kevin shuts up because he doesn’t even know why he’d tried. It appears that Andrew realises what he’s done, so a gentle hand slips into Kevin’s hair. Normally, the mere action would make Kevin relax, but it doesn’t have the same effect now. “I don’t want to see you Dominate.” 

The words are quiet as they leave Andrew’s lips, with no other emotion attached to it, but Kevin feels screws loosen in his chest.  

“Andrew,” Kevin says, pressing closer to him. “I’ll never stop submitting to you. I don’t think I ever could. Can you imagine? Neil being our sub, both of us submitting to you and you’re in charge and telling me how to Dominate him. Andrew, it’s perfect-,” 

“Stop.” Andrew’s voice is no-nonsense, and Kevin takes a deep breath, pulling out of Andrew’s arms and turning over to the side. “Kevin.” 

Kevin ignores Andrew because he’s tired of this, tired of trying to get close to Andrew and failing. So instead, he’s going to take a nap and hopefully when he awakes, Andrew would be gone.  

__ 

Kevin groans as he blinks awake, head resting against a hard chest. He yawns, frowning when he realised that his body had betrayed him in his sleep and rolled back toward Andrew. He was weak. Fucking  _weak_. 

Andrew’s hands are playing absentmindedly with his hair, his next hand tapping away on his phone. Kevin wants to relax in the feeling of Andrew caressing him, but he needs to be mad at Andrew. Or pretend to be mad, at least. Not that Andrew would care either way. 

Kevin huffs softly, moving away from Andrew. “Wha’s the time?” Kevin slurs, fighting another yawn as he blindly slaps at the nightstand, looking for his phone. 

“Five. I need to go to the club and you need to go to training,” Andrew states, sitting up in bed, and Kevin squints at the screen of his phone as he unlocks it. 

“Fuck,” he groans when he sees his notifications. “Jean needs to talk to me. It's urgent.” 

“Are you coming to the club after?”  

Kevin groans again, glancing over as Andrew stands, making his way over to the bathroom. “I’ll try.” 

Andrew doesn’t respond as he disappears into the shower, and Kevin sighs, tapping back a quick response to Jean with a promise to meet him for coffee. By the time he’s finished and the meeting’s set up, Andrew’s returned from the shower. Kevin’s mouth goes dry when he sees Andrew’s damp muscles, his waist barely holding up the fluffy white towel. 

Then Andrew has to ruin Kevin’s ogling by saying, “you should come, see if your potential sub’s gonna be there.” 

Andrew doesn’t look at him, grabbing clothes from the closet as he gets dressed. Kevin doesn’t bother to respond, pushing himself off the bed and going to the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind him. 

The shower doesn’t really relax him, but it makes him feel less disgusting and more awake, and he isn’t surprised when he exits and realises that Andrew’s gone. Kevin tries not to let it get to him – and fails – as he gets dressed, shoving his legs into fitted dark wash jeans and throwing on a black Henley. 

He sends a quick message to his coach, letting him know that he won’t be able to make it to practice today, before grabbing his keys and leaving. The café isn’t too far away, and when Kevin enters, he sees Jean already sitting there, gesturing and waving. 

Kevin smiles, his heart already feeling lighter when he sees his best friend, making his way over to him, pleased to see a cup of black coffee already ordered and waiting for him. 

“Hey Kev,” Jean beams at him, but the smile is slightly strained, and Kevin’s already getting worried.  

“Jean,” Kevin smiles, sliding into the seat opposite him. “Where’s Jer?” 

“At home,” Jean says, clearing his throat. “I’ll get straight to the point then. Kevin, I need you to not get mad, or to freak out-“ 

“Thanks for the warning,” Kevin says dryly, already freaking out. 

“I didn’t get cleared to play,” Jean’s voice is low and Kevin’s heart thumps to a stop. Fuck. This meant – “I can’t play in the finals, Kev, I’m sorry. Fucking Henderson said that if I play on the sprain, I could make it worse, and I need to rest for two weeks before even thinking about picking up an Exy racquet.” 

Kevin could only stare at him, compartmentalising his emotions, taking a deep breath. Jeremy would kill him if he blew up at Jean, so he pauses for a few seconds before answering. 

“Are you going to be okay?” he asks sincerely, because he’s known Jean since Raven days, and while Kevin might be an asshole from time to time, he did care about his best friend’s health. 

“It’s going to suck, not being able to play,” Jean bites his lip, stormy eyes looking worried. “Maybe I could talk to Henderson, see if he could maybe clear me for at least half the game-“ 

“No,” Kevin shakes his head firmly. “No, Jean, I need you to get better. I don’t want you to force yourself and then you won’t be able to play ever again.” 

“I still feel like shit letting you down,” Jean sighs. “I promised you a sixth trophy.” 

“Trophies aren't more important than your health,” Kevin promises, and wow, eighteen-year-old Kevin was definitely cringing at that. Younger Raven Kevin would stop at nothing to be the best, but now, while adult Kevin still wanted to be the best, he didn’t want to sacrifice the health of his closest friend. He’d forced himself out of the mindset that Riko had moulded him into, and now his need to win was much healthier. Andrew, obviously, had helped. “Now, let me rant about Andrew. Oh! And I found a potential sub.” 

Jean looks amused, already subjected to rants upon rants with Andrew as the main topic. “Entertain me,” Jean snorts, and Kevin sighs heavily, before launching into his story. 

__ 

“Tell me more about your Dom,” Neil’s murmuring into Kevin’s neck as they both come down from the intense session Kevin had put him through.  

This was his and Neil’s fourth scene, and Kevin saw how much Neil enjoyed pain. Kevin himself wasn’t particularly a sadist; his Domination usually lay elsewhere, but Neil seemed to love it, and Kevin didn’t want to take that away from him. Still, releasing his frustrations on Neil today had helped, and now he was feeling much lighter.  

Neil had absolutely loved it, goading Kevin on as much as he could, before falling deep into subspace and submitting willingly to him. Kevin holds Neil tighter, caressing his back, knowing that in a perfect world, Andrew would be right there with them. 

“He’s so strong,” Kevin confesses into Neil’s hair. He should feel bad about talking about another man in bed with Neil, but Neil just makes an encouraging hum for him to continue. “He’s the best fucking Dom ever. I think I took him for granted for most of our uni years together, plus he was high out of his mind for some of it, but no matter what, he always promised to protect me. And he did. When he got off drugs, I realised how much he meant to me, how strong he was. I-,” Kevin’s voice breaks, and he pulls Neil’s closer. “We learnt about BDSM together. I realised how much I loved submitting to him and now he’s the perfect Dom. But then I realised that submitting wasn’t enough for me anymore and now here we are.” 

“So, do you think that if you weren’t a switch, he would’ve given you a contract?” 

Now that... that was something Kevin didn’t like to think about. He presses a kiss to Neil’s head. “I don’t know,” he confesses quietly, his heart in his throat. 

“Hey,” Neil says gently. “Remember when I said bi stands for bitch idiot? I was right.” 

Kevin chuckles, hand stroking Neil’s skin. “I wish he would Dom you. It would be perfect, and you would realise how amazing he is.” 

“Eh,” Neil shrugs, yawning. “I’m good, thanks. I prefer my Doms to have massive dicks, not to  _be_  massive dicks.” 

“You must be disappointed with me, then,” Kevin says, and Neil looks up at him with wide eyes. 

“You don’t have a massive dick?” he asks in horror, and Kevin laughs so hard, his sides hurt. Neil snorts, whacking Kevin’s side. “I’m just messing with you, jackass.” 

“No, I meant that I don’t fuck you,” Kevin explains, and Neil’s eyebrows raise.  

“It’s your choice,” Neil murmurs, shrugging. “I don’t really care for sex. For me, it’s part of submission, because I’m not particularly sexually attracted to anyone. So, I don’t mind if you prefer not to, but just so you know, I wouldn’t be opposed to it as part of a scene.” 

Kevin's blood runs hot. It's not that he hasn’t considered it, but now that he’s gotten explicit consent from Neil, the image can’t stop playing in his mind.  

“Maybe one day,” Kevin responds, biting his lower lip, wondering if he could stick to his promise of never fucking his subs. 

“Speaking of which,” Neil says, turning to face Kevin. “You don’t have orgasms.” 

Kevin shrugs. “Andrew’s still my Dom unless he gets rid of me, and I don’t come without his permission.” 

“Ooh, your life sucks,” Neil chuckles, and Kevin rolls his eyes good-naturedly. “Do you Dom differently than Andrew? You've never told me what you prefer as your kinks. You’ve only given me what I need.” 

“I need it too,” Kevin protests weakly, and Neil rolls his eyes at him. Kevin sighs. “While I do enjoy a little sadism but I prefer bondage. I’m a nawashi. That’s a rope master,” he explains, when Neil gives him a curious look. “I learnt how to inflict pain as well, but I prefer binding. It takes time and practice, but I love connecting with subs like that. Bondage calms me, and subs who enjoy it take pleasure in submitting to the ropes.” 

Jean had first learnt Shibari from an older Japanese Dom, and after seeing Jean doing a bondage scene with Jeremy, Kevin had realised that he wanted to try it. It was there he found his need to Dominate, taking all control and giving subs what they needed by showing them they could let go and the ropes would keep them safe.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Neil asks, lower lip jutting out in an adorable pout. “What the fuck, Kevin?” 

Kevin shrugs. Although it wasn't part of Neil's limits, there still remained the fact that- “If you were into bondage, you would’ve told me. Subs who are usually into bondage make it known upfront because they like to be a part of their scenes. It’s fine, Neil.” 

“No, it’s not, dick face.” Neil whacks Kevin hard. “You’re not a fucking martyr. I’ve never tried bondage because I’ve never trusted anyone to tie me up.” Kevin stares at Neil, who glances away, his cheeks colouring. “But I’d trust you to do it.” 

“Neil...” Kevin’s heart is pounding so loudly, he’s sure Neil can hear it. 

“I had a bad experience with being tied up and tortured,” Neil says casually, and Kevin can’t even say he’s surprised, because he’s seen the scars. “It’s a long story. Anyway, I’m better with bondage now, but I can’t do it with anyone I don’t trust, so I’ve never tried full Shibari. The only things I don’t mind are my wrists and ankles being tied.” 

“But,” Kevin swallows hard. It’s hard to speak when emotions are trying to drown you. “But you’d try it with me?” 

“I would,” Neil grins, giving Kevin’s neck a little kitten lick. Kevin shivers. “You might be an idiot, but you’re my idiot. And I trust you to listen to my safewords.” 

Fuck. This little sub was going to worm his way under Kevin’s skin and never leave.  

“Next session,” Kevin promises. “You’d look beautiful in red silk, sweetheart,” Kevin murmurs, brushing his lips against Neil’s forehead.  

“Yay,” Neil says contentedly, snuggling closer to Kevin. “Tell me something interesting,” he says sleepily. 

“Honey used to be smeared on slaves in ancient Egypt to attract flies away from the Pharaoh,” Kevin says absently, playing with Neil’s hair. 

Neil snorts, blinking up at Kevin. “Why the fuck do you know that?” 

“History major,” Kevin explains, tugging Neil closer.  

“Oh my god, you’re a nerd,” Neil giggles. “That’s  _so_  hot.” 

Kevin rolls his eyes. “Shush. Do you want another random history fact?” 

“Sure.” 

“Close your eyes,” Kevin orders, and Neil complies. “Since 1945, all British military tanks include equipment to make tea, did you know that?” 

Neil giggles. “Tea’s amazing,” he sighs and Kevin strokes his hair, talking softly to Neil until he falls asleep. 

__ 

“Goddamnit,” Kevin hisses as he walks away from the reporters. He’d barely managed to keep his fake smile plastered on as he talked to them, pretending as if everything was okay. But it wasn’t, because they fucking  _lost_. 

Walking into the locker room, Kevin’s pleased to see that it’s mostly empty, and with a loud curse, he throws his racquet onto the floor tossing his helmet aside. Whirling around, he punches a locker so hard, the metal actually dents slightly. 

Fuck. What happened in that match tonight? It was practically a blood bath – it was the finals, and Kevin had thought they were ready, no, he’d been convinced they were. They’d been near bulldozed out there, the other team coming in strong and hard and they’d lost their footing from the beginning.  

Kevin punches the locker again, hissing as sharp pain sparks up his forearm. He’d wanted to keep the trophy; he’d loved seeing it in their locker room, strings of pride wrapping around his heart every time his eyes landed on it. Now it was fucking gone, and he could still hear the roar of the other team’s celebration – they were still on court, hoisting their brand-new trophy. 

They’d fucking lost their five-year streak, and Kevin couldn’t help but wonder if it was his fault. He was the captain, after all, and maybe it was because he didn’t spend enough time practising with them, or maybe they didn’t practice enough or maybe – 

“Kevin.” 

Andrew’s voice slices cleanly through Kevin’s swarming thoughts, right before he could start to hyperventilate. Kevin rests his head against his fist that’s pressed against the locker, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. 

“What are you doing here?” he manages to choke out, not wanting to break down, but if he couldn’t break down in front of Andrew, who else could he do it in front of? 

“Aaron texted me during half time.” Andrew’s voice has no inflexion, and Kevin takes a deep, shuddering breath. He waits for Andrew’s harsh words next, for Andrew to tell him that he should’ve done better, that his team fucking sucked and it was because of him. 

“It’s not your fault,” says Andrew and Kevin blinks wetly, staring at the grey metal of the locker door in front of him. 

“Andrew,” Kevin starts shakily, turning to face him. Andrew’s leaning against the locker opposite him, eyes dark and fixated on Kevin. 

“It isn’t.” 

Andrew’s voice is so sure, and Kevin lets out a harsh laugh, slouching against the metal. “Then whose?” he asks, voice quiet and laden with emotion he couldn’t have hidden even if he tried. 

“Logan’s.” Kevin jerks at Andrew’s response, not actually expecting one. “He’s new and he shouldn’t have been on the court because he doesn’t move smoothly with the team. He’s only there because Jean is injured and it was his first game. It’s not your fault, Kevin.” 

Thinking back at it rationally now, Kevin can see what Andrew’s saying. Jean’s injury had devastated him and the entire team, and he’d known it would kill Jean not to be able to play in the finals. It made sense, but it couldn’t have been helped. They’d had no other choice but to use Logan, despite the fact that he was new. 

“Fuck,” Kevin breathes. It warms his heart knowing that Andrew would always keep a level head despite Kevin having a breakdown. “I’m just tired of being second,” Kevin confesses, fingernail digging into the tattoo on his cheek, remembering what was there before he covered it up in an attempt to move on. 

“You haven’t been second in a long time,” is Andrew’s collected reply, a cool eyebrow raised. “Jean will return for the next season, Kevin. Logan will learn to play with the team better. One year won’t make a difference.”

He’s always so fucking  _rational_. What happened to the Andrew from university who was borderline psychopathic? Oh right, he became a Dom. 

“What do you want, Kevin?” Andrew’s voice takes a deeper timbre, and Kevin’s heart skips a beat. The locker room has emptied by now, and Kevin could still hear the cheering and celebrations outside from the winning team and their supporters. He’s sure his teammates have relocated to their usual bar, but Kevin doesn’t feel like joining them. He doesn’t want to see Jean’s sympathetic face, knowing his best friend would be blaming himself, neither does he want to hear words of encouragement for the next season. 

What he wants is his Dom.  

Kevin slides to his knees, despite knowing that he’s still sweaty and disgusting from the recent stressful match, but Andrew’s seen him in worst states. He drops his head, hands clenching on his thighs, taking a deep breath.  

“I want what you think I deserve, Master,” Kevin responds quietly. There isn’t a response, but Kevin dares not look up. He knows it’s his first test, so he just closes his eyes and lets his mind relax in its submissive state. His skin is itching, wanting Andrew’s heavy, unyielding hand on him. 

“What is your safeword, Kevin?” Andrew asks, voice so low, Kevin has to strain to hear him. he’s moved, footsteps almost inaudible as he walks around the room. Kevin hears the soft click of the lock on the door leading to court. 

“Queen, Master,” Kevin whispers, voice barely penetrating the heavy silence. Another click – Andrew locks the door leading outside. 

“Over the bench,” Andrew commands. “Pants down. Eyes open.” 

Kevin’s eyes slide open on command, seeing Andrew standing to the side as he shuffles over to the bench without standing. His eyes widen when he sees Andrew reach down to pick up the racquet that Kevin had tossed to the side when he’d stormed into the locker room. Andrew holds the racquet easily, accustomed to the heavy goalkeeper racquets; a striker’s racquet would weigh almost nothing to him.  

“Colour,” Andrew demands, testing the weight of the racquet, swinging it in the air and it makes a low whistle. 

“Green.” A whimper escapes Kevin’s throat, and Andrew gives him a side smirk that makes Kevin’s belly light afire. He pushes his pants down, pores raising as the cool air brushes his exposed skin. 

“Hold on to the bench.” Kevin obeys the low command, fingers curling around the cool metal as he braces himself.  

Instead of a hard smack, Andrew’s fingers ghost over Kevin’s skin, warm palm meeting cold flesh. Kevin shivers, his cock responding to Andrew’s gentle touch, which is gone almost instantly. There’s a low whoosh of air, and the handle of Kevin’s racquet makes contact with the fleshiest part of his ass, making him  _scream_.  

“Keep count!” Andrew commands, and Kevin falls against the bench, boneless, his ass feeling like it’s on fire. 

“One,” he gasps out, tears already escaping his eyes, wetting the metal of the bench. Another strike, and Kevin has to hold on for dear life as sharp pain unfurls in his ass, making his cock harden. Kevin barely manages to keep count as Andrew hits him with the stick, giving him unfathomable pain. Kevin  _sobs_ , choking on his tears as he forces himself to whimper out the numbers. 

The pain morphs into a blinding, usually-unreachable pleasure, and every hit from his stick makes Kevin’s cock jerk, achingly hard as he trembles.  

“Ten,” he barely remembers to choke out, high on that wonderful pain-pleasure, feeling his mind give over to that hazy bliss, sobbing as his cheeks rest against the bench. He takes a deep, shuddering breath, hearing the racquet clatter to the floor behind him, and then Andrew’s sitting on the bench, drawing Kevin’s teary, snotty face into his lap, stroking his sweaty hair from his forehead. 

“You were good,” Andrew promises, and Kevin whimpers, his entire body feeling like a bruise. His lips are pressed against Andrew’s covered groin but Andrew makes no move to use his mouth. Instead, Andrew slides a hand into Kevin’s hair, stroking him, whispering praises in Kevin’s hair and making him sob harder. 

Andrew reaches down, pushing a hand into Kevin’s pants, hot fingers wrapping around Kevin’s painfully hard erection. Kevin whimpers, a soft sound escaping him as Andrew strokes his member. 

“You were so good today, Kevin,” Andrew promises lowly, and a thrill spears Kevin’s spine. “Come for me.” 

Kevin’s orgasm is soundless but he comes so hard, he blacks out for a few moments as blinding pleasure sears through him. When he comes to, Andrew’s still stroking his cock, and Kevin can’t move, all limbs rendered useless after his exhilarating orgasm. 

Kevin closes his eyes and lets himself float. 

__ 

“He  _invited you to bed with him and his new guy?_ ” Allison asks in horror from where she’s sitting on Renee, who immediately shoots Andrew an apologetic look. 

Andrew swings his gaze over to Aaron, who looks not-so-innocent. “You told her.” 

“No,” Aaron says slowly as if considering his words – which he should. “I told Kate, who told Renee, who told Alli. It wasn’t my fault.” 

Andrew sighs heavily, leaning back against his couch. All he wanted to do was catch up with Renee and his twin, and here he was. He wondered why he’d let himself get in this situation anyway; he hadn’t planned on telling his twin, but for the first time, he was second-guessing his spur-of-the-moment decision he'd made, going against his instincts. 

“I think you should’ve said yes,” Aaron says petulantly, shrugging his shoulders, and Andrew just barely manages to resist the urge to roll his eyes. “Who knows what might have happened?” 

“I agree with Aaron,” Renee adds softly, but Allison jumps up, a frown plastered on her face.  

“Hell no,” she says vehemently, and Andrew raises a cool eyebrow, wondering what was making her so emotional. “Fuck Kevin! That’s so fucked up! Andrew, I still hate you, but fuck Kevin.” 

“Uh huh,” Andrew deadpans, staring at her. “We’re not together, so it doesn’t make a difference to me.” 

“Right,” Aaron nods as if he knows Andrew’s bullshitting him. “Andrew, you should at least try it. you could always safeword out if you’re uncomfortable.” 

“Or, you could just talk to Neil,” Renee suggests, tugging Allison back into her lap. “See what Kevin likes about him. See if he has good intentions for Kevin and see if you’d like him.” 

“I still don’t agree with this,” Allison states haughtily, crossing her hands. “Seth always wanted us to do threesomes. It was just his excuse so he could fuck someone else.” 

Ah.  _That’s_  why she was so adamant about this. 

“I don’t care if Kevin fucks someone else,” Andrew says, and although there’s a noise of disbelief from Aaron, it’s the truth. Kevin could fuck the entire club if he wanted; that was his choice. Now, if he let someone else  _Dom_  him… 

“Just give it a chance,” Aaron pleads and Andrew glances at his imaginary watch. 

“Look at the time, I should be getting back,” he says and Aaron scowls at him. Andrew waves to Renee, ignoring his twin as he makes his escape.


	3. Chapter 3

Andrew relishes in the burn in his fingers as he holds the cup of hot chocolate between his palms. Bee’s sitting opposite him, waiting patiently for him to start speaking. Sometimes he never did, and their sessions finished without a word from either of them. Bee never minded, and neither did Andrew. Despite not needing therapy anymore, Andrew still enjoyed her companionship.

“Kevin has a sub,” Andrew starts, staring at the dark liquid in the cup. Bee’s hot chocolate was definitely one of the best perks of continuing his sessions with her.

Bee’s eyebrow quirks interestedly. “A contracted sub?”

 _Contracted_. The word feels like a vice around Andrew’s throat. He sets his full cup of hot chocolate aside, ignoring Bee’s curious expression. “Maybe soon-to-be. I might be losing him.”

A small smile curls in Bee’s lips, her weathered face softening. “I doubt that,” she counters, setting her cup aside as well. “I believe you’re well aware of how deep Kevin’s affections for you run.”

Andrew doesn’t answer. He knew, but what kind of Dom would he be if he contracted Kevin and cut him off from what he needed? Bee waits for Andrew to speak again. Andrew takes a moment to formulate what he wants to say, mind working a mile a minute.

“He wants me to do a scene with the both of them. Aaron and Renee think I should.”

“Do you think you should?” Bee asks him, and Andrew wrinkles his nose. “Have you met this sub?”

“No,” Andrew huffs, staring at his hot chocolate. “But I’ve seen a few of their scenes together. Together, they’re-” Andrew’s voice fails him.

“They’re...?” Bee prompts him gently.

“Together, they’re perfect,” Andrew sighs. “But Kevin insists on the three of us doing a scene together.”

“Why don’t you play with the sub alone?” Bee asks, raising an eyebrow, and Andrew pauses, staring at her.

“Why would I play with him?”

“Clearly Kevin likes him,” Bee responds evenly. “Do you plan on letting him go without even trying? If you play with the sub, at least you're showing Kevin that you do care. It's also better if you play with the sub and the scene fails, rather than if you play with both Kevin and the sub and it fails. From what I've read, I'm pretty sure it could give Kevin an intense subdrop, at which point you won't have a sub, and Kevin won't be able to be a Dom either.”

“I-,” Andrew stares at Bee, narrowing his eyes at her, because admittedly, she does make sense. “You really think I should play with him alone?”

“I _think_ you’re old enough to know what you want to do, although you don’t want to admit it.”

“Are you getting sassier as you get older?” Andrew asks accusingly and Bee grins at him, winking.

“Maybe I am,” she smirks at him, before gesturing to his hot chocolate. “Now drink up, you know you hate it when it gets cold.”

__

“Someone looks excited,” Roland comments with a smirk as he slides over a glass with just quarter inch of whisky. “What’s up, Kev?”

“Neil’s trying bondage today,” Kevin murmurs, biting his lip as his heart hammers in his throat. He downs the whisky, smacking his lips. “I may or may not be excited.”

He decides that it’s unwise to mention that he’s been unable to stop thinking about it for the entire _week._

“Oooh,” Roland coos, grinning at Kevin. “And I guess you’re going to be stingy and have this amazing session in your ‘VIP room’.”

He says _VIP_ _room_ in air quotes for some reason.

“It will be,” Kevin rolls his eyes. “Will you… pass on the message?”

Roland sighs heavily as if Kevin had asked him to write an essay on global warming. “ _Yes_ , I’ll tell Andrew. But he hasn’t gone to the last two,” Roland reminds Kevin.

“Don’t remind me,” Kevin scowls. “Just tell him.”

“Tell who what?” A cheery voice pipes up from by Kevin’s elbow and he turns to see Neil standing next to him.

“Hey,” Kevin says warmly, and before he can think about it, he wraps a hand around Neil’s shoulders, pulling him in and kissing his forehead.

Neil colours, but doesn’t say anything. Roland coos, grinning at the both of them. “Shut up, Roland, or I’ll wrap your intestines around your throat,” Neil growls.

“Sounds kinky,” Roland drops a wink at Neil, who rolls his eyes.

Neil turns to Kevin, a shy smile pulling at his lips. “Hey,” he says softly and Kevin feels something tug at his heart.

He clears his throat, dropping his hand from Neil’s shoulders. “Don’t drink before our scene,” Kevin warns Neil who stares pointedly at the glass in Kevin’s hand.

“Don’t drink before our scene,” Neil mocks him in a high-pitched, nasally voice and Kevin snorts.

“Are you ready?” Kevin asks gently and Neil grins at him.

“Only if you make me look pretty and take pictures.”

“Ooh!” Roland skids to a stop in front of them as he runs to meet a customer. “Can I see pics?”

“Of course you can,” Neil smiles pleasantly at Roland. “If you give me free drinks for a month.”

“Done,” Roland says instantly, and Neil snorts. “I’ll do anything to see Kevin’s handiwork again. It’s been forever!”

Kevin rolls his eyes as Roland skips away again. Neil turns to Kevin with a raised eyebrow. “Should I be worried? Do you need me to buy you some stuffed toys to practice on?”

“I admit I haven’t practised bondage in a few months, but I know what I’m doing, sweetheart,” Kevin smiles at Neil, who turns away to hide his flushed face as Kevin uses his pet name. “I usually don’t find subs I _want_ to do bondage with. You’ll need a lot of patience.”

“I’ve been listening to you yapping and I haven’t asked once if we could get started so I think I have a lot of patience,” Neil grins at Kevin. “But, seriously, can we get started?”

“All you had to do was ask.” Kevin winks at Neil, who scowls at him. “Come on, sweetheart.”

__

Although Kevin had originally planned on using red silk, he was glad he's made the decision to use ropes. Ropes were firmer, and would hold Neil tightly, and Kevin would love to see the marks they left behind.

The red ropes twine around Neil’s body like tightly coiled snakes, pressing against his musclular, toned body. Kevin’s wrapped his torso in an intricate pattern, tying Neil’s arms to his ankles as he kneels. Neil’s breathing is slowing, his head bowed, and Kevin takes a second, dropping the ropes as he crouches in front of the redhead.

“Hey,” Kevin cups Neil’s face, thumb rubbing Neil’s cheek as his eyelids flutter, throat bobbing. “Give me a colour, sweetheart.”

“Green,” Neil chokes out, his voice laden with emotion, and Kevin feels something tug at his heart again. Fuck. “I- Fuck. Why do I feel like this?”

“Give into the ropes, sweetheart,” Kevin smiles. “Let yourself fall, surrender to them. They’ll keep you safe.”

Neil takes a shuddering breath. “I need you,” Neil whispers, and Kevin kisses his forehead. He finishes wrapping the rope around Neil’s thighs, binding them to his legs.

“I’m going to blindfold you,” Kevin says gently, thumbs wiping away tears that are rolling down Neil’s face.

“Green,” he whispers shakily. Neil obviously felt vulnerable with the ropes holding him down on his knees, thighs spread apart, and he was sinking into the emotion. Trusting the ropes was part of the process, and Neil was well on his way, his body giving into the ties binding him.

Kevin wraps a leather blindfold around Neil’s eyes, tying a small metal ring into the knot he makes at the back of Neil’s head. Threading the rope through the ring, he tugs the rope, making Neil’s head wrench back ever so slightly as he ties the rope to an anal hook, lubing the small bulb and pressing it gently into Neil. Neil whimpers as the hook sinks into him, the length of the rope just enough to keep his head tilted backwards.

He wraps rope around Neil’s neck, using the same length to tie a knot tightly around Neil’s cock, the appendage looking gorgeous and flushed with rope wrapping around it.

If Neil tries to lessen the pull on his head or tried to move his head back, he’d tighten the rope around his cock. If he tried to move his head forward to ease the pull on his cock, it would sink the hook deeper into him. He was truly trapped in the height of pleasure.

“Fuck.” A sharp laugh escapes from Neil, high and delirious. “You’re so fucking evil, Master.”

Kevin smiles, resisting the urge to lean forward and press his lips against the sub’s. “Submit, sweetheart,” he whispers into the sub’s ear. “I’ll keep you safe.”

“I trust you, Master,” Neil responds, voice quiet and shaky. “Thank you.”

Kevin places a small ball in Neil’s hand. “Drop this if you need to safeword. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master,” Neil grips the ball tightly. Kevin takes out his phone, snapping a few pictures, and Neil shivers at each sound as Kevin walks around him, making sure to get pictures of Neil at all angles.

Kevin smiles, stroking the sub’s sweaty hair, before going to grab a chair and the last item for Neil. He doesn’t leave Neil long enough for him to think Kevin’s left him, making noises so Neil knows he’s still in the room.

He places the chair in front of Neil, sitting with Neil between his thighs. He takes the dildo gag, sliding it into Neil’s mouth and buckling it. In a perfect world, Neil would be nursing his cock, keeping it in his mouth as Kevin flogged him, but that would be too much for the first time in bondage.

Neil shivers, and Kevin strokes his hair gently. Neil’s entire body relaxes almost immediately, going almost boneless, as he wholly gives over to the ropes.

__

When Kevin removes the blindfold from Neil’s eyes, there’s a glassy, contented look covering the redhead’s pupils. Neil smiles loopily, dropping his head to Kevin’s lap again, nuzzling Kevin’s covered hard cock. Kevin hisses softly but doesn’t move him. Neil doesn’t want to come up yet, so Kevin leaves him be.

It’s a few minutes before Neil’s eyes are much clearer, and Kevin unbuckles the dildo gag, rubbing his thumb against Neil’s spit-slicked, puffy lips.

“That was intense,” Neil croaks, and Kevin slips his thumb into Neil’s mouth. Neil sucks it absentmindedly, not paying attention as Kevin quickly cuts the rope, reaching down to slip the anal hook out of Neil. Neil gives a full-body shudder, whimpering softly as the rope falls into curls around his feet.

Kevin pushes Neil back gently, cutting the rope around his neck and torso, but leaving the thin band around Neil’s cock. He releases Neil from all of his ropes, who’s shivering from being exposed and vulnerable, before scooping the sub into his arms, holding him close as he walks over to the bed. He lays on the bed with Neil curled up against him.

“Take your time,” Kevin whispers, pressing a kiss against Neil’s hair. He trails a hand along Neil’s back, admiring the rope marks staining the sub’s pale skin.

If Andrew were here-

Fuck. Kevin winces, trying to clear his mind. He really needed to stop thinking about Andrew while he was with Neil. 

“Why-,” Neil’s voice is choked and Kevin reaches over for bottled water, placing it against Neil’s lips. The sub drinks down most of it gratefully, and Kevin finishes it, before tossing the empty bottle aside. Neil clears his throat. “I didn’t know it would be so intense,” he admits, looking much more awake now. “I thought- well, I knew I’d be okay, but I thought it would be boring.”

Kevin chuckles, and Neil rolls his eyes at him. “I felt-,” Neil searches for words, frowning, and Kevin waits patiently for him to find the words he was looking for. “I felt scared at first when you started, but then- then, it was like – like they were holding me together? With pain, I let go because you’re beating it out of me but this – it was like I _chose_ to let go. The ropes were hugging me, holding me and I-“

Neil was breathless, and Kevin hides his smile in Neil’s hair.

“It was amazing,” Neil breathes. “I had nothing to do but – but just _exist_. I can’t explain it, but knowing you were there, knowing I was safe while I fell, fuck, Kev.”

Neil hugs Kevin tightly, the gesture making Kevin breathless. He bites his lip, holding Neil close. “Subs don’t always have the same experiences. I’m glad you knew to trust the ropes and to trust me,” Kevin says genuinely. “And when I suspend you, it’ll be even more intense.”

Neil pulls back, smiling at Kevin, before glancing down at his hard cock, scowling at the thin red rope around the base of it.

“I’m not removing it,” Kevin grins at Neil before he could ask, and Neil pouts. “It’s something to remind you of me when you leave here,” he winks and Neil flushes lightly.

Kevin reaches over for the bowl of fruit. “You can’t try to walk any time soon,” he warns Neil as he feeds Neil a slice of apple, and Neil crunches on it happily. “You’ll have as much grace as a new-born deer.”

“Maybe I like new-born deer and have always wanted to be one,” Neil retorts without much heat, before moving closer to Kevin, stealing fruits from his fingers. “Tell me something fun, history nerd,” he says, and Kevin sighs.

“The longest war ever lasted a little less than three and a half centuries. Guess how long the shortest war lasted.”

“Three months?”

“Thirty-eight _minutes_ ,” Kevin tells Neil, who snorts.

“Jesus Christ. Were they late and needed to make it back in time for supper or something? Maybe they had an episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine to watch and were like ‘c’mon lads, let’s kill these bitches without mercy’ and bombed the entire country so they could make it back in time to see the episode.”

“This was in 1896, Neil.”

“Mm, what’s your point?” Neil giggles, eyes closed as he smiles serenely. “Who won that battle anyway?”

“The British. And yeah, they definitely went into it wanting to kill without mercy. You were pretty spot on.”

“It’s always the British,” Neil sighs. “They love their TV shows.”

Kevin snorts, tugging Neil closer as he puts the empty fruit bowl aside. “Sleep, sweetheart,” he orders gently.

“Tell me more,” Neil says sleepily, wrapping a hand around Kevin’s waist, and Kevin does.

__

Andrew slides into the seat next to the redhead, who’s currently working on inhaling a Cosmopolitan without breathing. Andrew huffs, signalling to Roland, who skids to a stop in front of them, grinning at Andrew and Neil.

“Yo, Andrew,” he grins, making Andrew’s signature drink. Andrew notices the second Neil latches onto what Roland said, the redhead turning to stare at Andrew.

Then he leans over and not-so-subtly asks Roland, “is this Kevin’s Andrew?”

Roland nods, eyes sparkling with mischief. Andrew takes a note to make sure to talk to Aaron about filtering his conversations with Roland. Not that his twin would listen to him.

“Isn’t he cute?” Roland whispers back even less subtly.

Neil looks at Andrew from hair to toe, wrinkling his nose. “But he’s so short.”

Andrew ignores him, taking the whiskey from Roland, already signalling for another one.

“He’s short, but he packs a mean punch,” Roland drops a glittery wink at Neil. “He’s one of the best Doms in the club.”

“Too bad he’s a dick,” Neil sighs as if Andrew had personally offended him.

“I’m surprised Kevin hasn’t spanked that rude mouth of yours yet,” Andrew comments dryly, wondering if he should’ve taken Aaron’s advice.

“It speaks!” Neil raises an eyebrow, looking shocked. “And FYI, Kev likes my mouth. A lot.” Andrew doesn’t deign to answer, knowing that Neil’s just bullshitting him. Neil looks at him curiously. “Kev says you’re good at whipping. He’s not trained in whips, but if you're interested, I kinda wanna see what’s so amazing about you.”

Andrew raises an eyebrow, turning his head to look at Neil. He usually didn’t play with subs other than Kevin, because Kevin was usually all he needed from a sub. Usually.

“Kevin not enough for you, brat?” His voice lowers a bit, tinged with protectiveness. Yes, Kevin wasn’t his sub, but he still didn’t want Kevin to fall for another man who was just having fun.

“He’s more than enough,” Neil immediately replies haughtily. _Good_. “But I’m kinda fed up of hearing him talking about his unrequited love for this _amazing_ Dom and honestly, at this point? I just kinda wanna know what’s so fucking awesome about you.”

Roland looks as if it was his fucking birthday come early as he leans on the counter, eyes moving back and forth between them. Andrew’s impressed by Neil’s show of balls. “You care for him,” Andrew observes.

“More than you fucking do, anyway,” Neil mutters and Andrew’s gaze turns sharp.

“You can think what you want about me, brat,” Andrew’s voice lowers dangerously. Neil’s eyes wide fractionally, almost unintentionally licking his lower lip. “But don’t ever assume I don’t care for my sub.”

 _He’s not your fucking sub_, his brain reminds him unhelpfully, but Andrew ignores it. He thinks about what Bee said, before coming to a decision. 

Neil nods, speechless for once as Andrew continues after draining his glass. “My rules are simple. Do not try to initiate sex. There will be no kissing, but I will provide proper aftercare for you. You may be bratty but not disrespectful. Your safewords, including the traffic light system, will apply and will be discussed right before the scene. If I feel like I cannot trust you to safeword when necessary, I will stop the scene and we will not try again. I do not know your pain threshold, so we will need to have open communication.”

Andrew keeps his eyes focused unwaveringly on Neil, and Neil continues staring at him. Like a good sub, he’s waiting for Andrew to finish. “My limits are touching my ass and saying the word _please_. If you have to beg, be creative.”

Neil’s throat bobs as he swallows hard. “Do you understand, Neil?” Andrew asks lowly, and Neil nods. “Verbal answers only, Neil.”

“Yes, Sir,” Neil responds, and Andrew glances at Roland, who’s grinning excitedly.

“Don’t you have a job to do?” Andrew demands, and Roland blushes, rushing off. “Meet me in the VIP room in half-hour,” is all Andrew says again before standing and leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

“Kev, I’m sorry-”

“Shut up,” Kevin demands, glowering at Jean, who’s wringing his hands, looking cowed. They’re standing in Jean and Jeremy’s living room after Kevin had come over to see how Jean was doing. He’s burnt out from an overwhelmingly tiring practice, but he still wanted to check up on Jean.

He’s supposed to be on break, but after losing their five-year winning streak, Kevin couldn’t take that again. He was the captain, and although it wasn’t his fault, he was still going to take responsibility, and that responsibility started with running endless drills with Logan. He takes a deep breath, sighing.

“It’s not your fault you got injured, so hush.”

“That’s what I’ve been telling him,” Jeremy says softly, hand massaging Jean’s back. “It’s not like he went out and chose to get injured.”

“I still feel bad,” Jean admits, and Kevin sighs again, moving toward Jean and wrapping him in a warm hug. Jean clutches the back of Kevin’s shirt as Jeremy moves away slightly to give them privacy.

Kevin’s voice is soft as he speaks in Jean’s ear. “Riko’s ingrained a champion complex in both of us, and we can’t get rid of it easily,” he murmurs and Jean nods, laughing softly. “But we’ll get better and we’ll come back stronger, okay? Just don’t push yourself and ruin your chances of returning to the starting bench.”

“You sound like an old, wise man,” Jean snorts, and Kevin huffs.

“Shush,” he pouts, before pulling slightly away from Jean, looking around for Jeremy. “C’mere, you,” he says, yanking Jeremy into their hug and Jeremy laughs delightedly, arms around his boyfriend and Kevin.

“Are you going to the club now?” Jeremy asks softly after they held on to each other for a bit. “We’ll be there a bit later. Jean’s learnt some new knots he wants to try on me.”

“I’ll definitely come to see you after weaselling as many drinks I can out of Roland,” Kevin grins at them as he steps back. The smile falls off his face as he says, “I haven’t seen Andrew in a bit.”

Jeremy pouts. “He’s still giving you a hard time? What about that sub?”

Kevin isn’t surprised Jean told Jeremy about their conversation. Jeremy was one of his best friends as well, and Kevin had already given Jean permission to talk about their conversations with his boyfriends unless Kevin requested otherwise. “Neil’s... Neil’s an amazing sub,” he confesses softly. “You should’ve seen him in the ropes last week. It was his first time, and he was so perfect. I just...”

“Can’t leave Andrew?” Jeremy sighs, dropping onto the couch. Jean sits next to him as Kevin takes a seat on the single armchair. “Kev, if Jean ever treated me like that, I would dropkick him and leave his ass.”

“He saved my _life_ ,” Kevin chokes out, hands covering his face as he takes in a shaky breath. “I can’t - I _won’t_ give up on him, fuck, I-”

“So, you’d give Neil up if he asked?” Jean asks the question and Kevin stares at him. “Kevin, you _can’t_ let him hold you back, he’s-”

“I know, alright!” Kevin snaps. He’s so fucking frustrated, he hates this, wishes he could hate Andrew. “I... I love Andrew so much that it feels like it’s choking me but Neil helps me breathe. I don’t fucking know. I don’t- I-,” he can’t stop the tears from escaping as he chokes on his words, and Jean lets out a soft breath as he comes and kneels in front of Kevin, pulling him into a hug, letting him cry onto his shirt.

“It takes strength to Dominate and it takes strength to kneel,” Jean says quietly, breath barely ruffling Kevin’s hair. “You’re the strongest person I know, Kevin. I hate to see you this way.”

Kevin doesn’t say anything in response as he clings to Jean, seeking comfort from him.

__

Neil’s body bows under Andrew’s whip in a way Kevin’s never could. The ultimate submission pours from Neil like a heat wave, threatening to pull Andrew under, but Andrew refuses to let himself dip into the high.

Domspace was a concept barely known by most Doms, and while Andrew believed it existed, he always thought himself strong enough to fight it.

But it was getting hard, as he flicks his bullwhip, walking slowly around Neil, who’s hanging limply from his restraints, back striped with whip marks. There’s a look of bliss on Neil’s face, tear streaks staining his cheeks.

For all the mouth he had at the bar, Neil submitted easily and willingly under the whip. The first kiss of the whip against Neil’s back had sent the redhead screaming into total and complete pleasure.

He was fucking _perfect_. He was everything Kevin was and more, everything Andrew needed and wanted in a sub.

Not that Andrew would ever give up Kevin, but he was beginning to see Neil’s appeal.

Andrew continues walking slowly around Neil, stopping at his front, trailing a hand up Neil’s chest, before gripping the sub’s chin. Neil’s eyes are near glassy, panting as he stares at Andrew with a lidded look.

“Colour,” Andrew requests lowly, thumb rubbing Neil’s chin absently. Neil swallows, throat working as if trying to summon the strength to answer.

“Green,” he responds, voice strong despite his broken look, and _oh_. Andrew gets a sharp thrill of lust because – because this sub can take _so_ much more than he looks. The thought of a sub having the same pain threshold as Kevin _and_ who needed pain as much as Kevin did –

Andrew slides a hand down Neil’s chest, circling his cock and Neil almost buckles from sensitivity, the restraints holding him firmly. Andrew gives him a firm stroke and Neil shakes his head, teeth grinding as he tries to hold himself together, almost panicking because he doesn’t want to come.

“Relax,” Andrew murmurs, feeling the rush of adrenaline surge through him. “Can you take more, boy?”

“Yes, Master,” Neil replies almost immediately, blinking rapidly. He swallows. “My safeword is lighter and I’m not using it. I-,” Neil’s breath escapes him as Andrew strokes him. “I’m so close,” he whimpers.

“Good,” Andrew smiles slightly, before walking back around Neil’s body to work him over again.

__

“Roland.” Kevin crashes into the chair by the bar, still buzzing with residual emotions from his talk with Jean and Jeremy and still extremely tired from the practice prior. Kevin glances around the club, which is already teaming with persons. He didn’t come to play; he was just accustomed to coming here to relax, and hopefully get lucky if Andrew was in the mood.

“I have excellent news,” Roland beams at Kevin and Kevin narrows his eyes at the grinning Italian behind the bar. “You should take a look in the VIP room.”

Kevin whitens, his chest constricting so painfully that he almost chokes. “Andrew’s playing with someone?”

“Go see for yourself,” Roland winks, and Kevin just can’t bring himself to move. If Andrew had finally decided to play with another sub… Kevin wants to throw up at the mere thought.

“I rather not,” Kevin mutters, rubbing his face in despair, heart hammering in his chest. “Make me drunk, Roland. My life is falling apart.”

“Stop being a dumbass,” Roland snaps, scowling at Kevin. “Look through the window and then, when you return, I’ll give you as many drinks as you want behind Andrew’s back.”

Why was Roland being so mean? Kevin groans, sighing heavily as he drags his bruised and battered body off the barstool, shuffling toward the VIP room.

There was a private observation room that had a window to the VIP room. It was the room Andrew was in when he viewed Kevin and Neil’s scenes. Kevin was an exhibitionist, but Andrew didn’t always want that as part of their private scenes. As such, he kept a controlled crowd of persons to look on when necessary. Other than that, the room was empty and locked, and could only be entered by anyone who knew the code, which was mainly Kevin and Andrew.

Sighing, Kevin enters the code for the door, pushing it open and letting it swing shut and lock behind him. With a heavy heart, he drags his eyes up to the window in front of him.

All breath is punched out of his chest when he sees Andrew, shirtless and gorgeous, swinging his whip against the back of a sub – _Neil_ , the redhead barely hanging from his restraints as he cries openly, submitting to Andrew deeper than he ever did to Kevin.

The sight makes Kevin’s cock throb in his pants, making him achingly hard. He stumbles back, sitting heavily on a chair in the front row. His eyes are glued to the erotic scene in front of him, and Kevin has to remember to _breathe_.

He can hear Neil’s harsh panting filtering over the speakers in the room, and his eyes widen at the realisation – Andrew had a dozen small, powerful microphones installed throughout the VIP playroom, but he _never_ turned them on unless he _knew_ he had an audience.

That meant he had _expected_ Kevin to come in and watch them, and just the mere thought sends something soaring through Kevin. His heart is pounding audibly in his throat as Andrew asks Neil his safeword in his low Dom voice, and Kevin’s entire body thrums when he hears Neil’s choked answer, his voice slurring as if he’s drunk.

It’s the guy he loves, Dominating the guy for whom he’s falling too fast, and it couldn’t be more perfect. He feels like he should be jealous that Andrew’s playing with another sub, but he can’t, his entire body buzzing with lust and want.

Andrew flexes his wrist, pushing Neil’s shoulder gently, and Neil stumbles as he turns under Andrew’s instruction, his back facing Kevin. Kevin inhales sharply when he sees the red streaks, matching his hair perfectly. Neil’s wrists are holding his entire body up, and Andrew returns him to the original position, before ordering him to keep count as he swings the whip again, snapping it across Neil’s back and making him scream loudly.

Kevin watches in awe as Neil’s cock jerks, a line of precum dripping from it and joining the puddle at his feet. He could just imagine Andrew ordering him to his knees, to lap at Neil’s cock and to take him as far back and as hard as he could, and Neil would have to struggle not to come between the blowjob and Andrew’s wonderful whipping.

Fuck, Kevin’s cock is so painfully hard in his jeans that it _hurt_. He doesn’t touch himself, fixated on the two men in front of him, separated by a thin glass. Andrew’s whip snaps against Neil’s back, kissing the skin, the sound echoing throughout the room. Andrew’s whip technique is perfect, and he knew exactly how to handle the whip to ensure it didn’t break the skin unless he wanted it to.

It gets too much, and Kevin’s fingers twitch, wanting to pull his cock out and stroke himself, but he can’t, because Andrew’s right there, and he can feel Andrew’s Domination without actually being next to him. Kevin curls his fingers into fists, panting as if he’s the one being worked over.

Andrew drops the whip, talking to Neil in a tone so that not even his mics can pick it up, before reaching up and untying Neil’s wrists, catching him as he falls bonelessly to the ground. Andrew lowers Neil gently until he’s on his knees, shivering and crying.

Andrew slips a hand in Neil’s hair, and he looks so domineering that Kevin’s breath sticks in his throat. Is this what he looks like when Kevin’s slipping into subspace? It’s fucking gorgeous and makes Kevin gasp with want.

A glance up at Kevin through the glass, and a glance back down at Neil, and Andrew’s saying, “touch yourself, but don’t come without permission.”

Kevin feels something release, and he scrambles to pull his aching cock out of his pants, hissing as his fingers close around the sensitive shaft. He gives his cock a long, painful stroke, already so close, but unable to come without Andrew’s permission.

Neil’s shaky hand is stripping his cock, Andrew’s hand gripping his hair to push Neil’s head back. Their eyes are locked, no words exchanged, having an entirely soundless conversation. Kevin looks on, remembering the first time Andrew’d done that to him, how deeply the connection had seared into him.

Then Andrew crouches, replacing Neil’s hand, twisting his palm around Neil’s cock, but Neil doesn’t beg to come, the complete opposite of how he is with Kevin.

Neil just leans his forehead against Andrew’s shoulder and lets himself beg with tears. His hand comes up to grip Andrew’s bicep, fingers curling in desperation, body shuddering. Andrew pets his hair as he strips Neil’s cock quickly, making sharp breaths punch out of Neil’s chest.

Despite his lips being right next to Neil’s ear, Andrew’s voice seems like thunder when he growls, “come!”, and Kevin’s cry completely overrides Neil’s as he comes hard, cum shooting out of his cock, orgasm like a blazing wildfire. He jerks from oversensitivity, but he continues stroking his cock, prolonging his orgasm, eyes sliding open wetly to see Neil’s body racked with his orgasm, body jolting as Andrew strokes him, his cries echoing throughout the room.

Then Neil promptly collapses against Andrew’s body, and silence ensues.

Kevin forgets about the cum streaking the glass in front of him and the cum staining his hand as he sees Andrew’s eyes soften, stroking the sub’s welted back. Kevin’s mouth goes dry as Andrew leans down and picks up Neil, the sub curling close to Andrew’s chest as Andrew carries him over to the bed.

Andrew places Neil gently down, sitting next to him and stroking his hair, letting the sub float. Kevin’s heart skips a beat – they look _perfect_ together, Neil reaching out for Andrew almost absently, and Andrew drawing Neil into his lap. Kevin knew how gentle Andrew was usually after a hard scene, and this was no different. What would it feel like to be there _with_ them?

Andrew glances up, somehow meeting Kevin’s eyes through the glass and Kevin’s heart hammers. There’s a question in his eyes that Kevin reads easily – _are you okay_?

Kevin tucks his cock away, pushing himself up shakily, his orgasm taking out all of his energy. He leans on the glass, tapping thrice on the window. That was his safeword for when he was gagged and tied up- one snap of his fingers for red, two for yellow, three for green.

Andrew gives Kevin a short nod, turning back to the sub in his lap, and Kevin looks on at them with a sort of peace forming in his belly.

He bites his lip, tearing his eyes away from the scene, spotting a box of paper tissues in the table in the back. He grabs a few, cleaning himself up and the mirror. He gives the two men in the room one last longing look, wanting to join them but knowing he couldn’t, not while Neil was in subspace. He leaves the room, locking the door behind him.

He finds Roland at the bar, looking flustered from the number of customers, but quickly making their drinks before sliding over to Kevin with a huge smile.

“Well?” Roland asks excitedly, mixing a cocktail for the guy next to Kevin.

“They’re perfect together.” Kevin doesn’t expect his voice to choke in his throat, but it does, and Roland sends him a worried look.

“Kev?” Roland frowns, leaning toward him. “What’s wrong?”

“Fuck,” Kevin hisses, pushing the palms of his hands into his eyes. “Fuck, I don’t know.”

Ever since he’s left the room, he’s felt a hollow ache in the pit of his stomach. Roland’s frown deepens. “Kevin,” Roland says firmly. “Wait in Andrew’s office on your knees.”

Roland was a sub at heart, but Kevin appreciates the effort he puts into trying to make his voice firm and commanding.

“You promised me a drink first,” Kevin’s smile is watery, and Roland huffs. He leans down, grabbing a bottle of water, thrusting it toward Kevin.

“Here’s your drink. I’ll send Andrew into the office when he’s out.”

Kevin growls at Roland, who doesn’t seem bothered, before deciding to obey, shuffling into Andrew’s office. He places his kneeling cushion on the floor next to Andrew’s chair, gulping down some water. He kneels, letting himself relax and clearing his mind of all his worries as he closes his eyes.

He doesn’t know how long it is before the door opens, and Andrew steps in. Kevin keeps his eyes closed as Andrew walks toward him, a hand sliding into Kevin’s hair. Andrew sits in his chair, bringing Kevin’s head to gently lean against his thigh.

Kevin relaxes, nuzzling Andrew’s muscular leg. “How was it?” he murmurs, and Andrew leans down to press a kiss against Kevin’s hair.

“He’s a perfect sub for you,” Andrew says softly, and Kevin frowns at his choice of words, opening his eyes and pulling back.

“Andrew,” Kevin starts, blinking out of the haze he was dropping under. “You didn’t enjoy it? You two looked amazing together, he-“

“I don’t want to discuss this right now,” Andrew says tiredly. “Enough, Kevin.”

“I _saw_ you looking at us for those first few scenes,” Kevin says angrily and Andrew sighs.

“Kevin, that’s enough,” Andrew says softly, slipping his hand into Kevin’s hair again.

Kevin feels his haze crash to his toes, and he stumbles to his feet. Andrew reaches for Kevin, but Kevin tears his hand from Andrew’s grasp.

Knowing angry words could never affect Andrew like this, Kevin takes a deep breath as Andrew starts to speak again. “Kevin, come, you can’t just leave, you’re dropping, I have to-”

“Queen,” Kevin bites his safeword out through his teeth, and Andrew’s mouth snaps shut. Kevin storms out of the office, slamming the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin stares at his cup of coffee – black, no sugar – trying to figure out at what point of his life he’d become so goddamn idiotic.

Neil would be the perfect sub for Kevin, but Kevin would not – would _never_ give up Andrew. Andrew had protected him from Riko, as he’d promised. Andrew’d been the one to stand up to Ichirou and gotten rid of Kevin’s worst nightmare. Andrew had saved Kevin, in more ways than one.

His phone chimes, screen lighting up with a text from Andrew -  _we need to talk_. Kevin locks his phone, shoving it in his pants pocket without responding. Sighing, he takes a sip of his coffee, staring at the wood grain of the table. He wants more with Neil and Andrew, but it was just so fucking frustrating.

“Penny for your thoughts?” A familiar voice chirps, pulling Kevin back to reality. “Or how about a croissant?”

Kevin grins when he sees Neil, who slides into the chair opposite him. “Hey, my fav depressed Dom. What’s up? Why the long face, pretty boy?” He gestures at the plate of croissants in his hand. “Croissant? On the house.”

“Andrew,” Kevin replies shortly, and Neil raises an eyebrow. Kevin frowns when he realises that Neil’s wearing an apron, the material lightly dusted with flour.

“You work here?” Kevin asks in confusion, and Neil nods, smiling.

“You think that club membership pays for itself?” he huffs, and Kevin snorts. “This is one of my uncle’s businesses. I'm on break in five, can I join you?”

Kevin nods, stealing a croissant from the plate as Neil sails back to the counter, disappearing behind the swinging ‘Staff Only’ doors. Kevin chews thoughtfully on the croissant, wondering why he suddenly felt lighter after seeing Neil. The five minutes drag by as five hours, Kevin keeping his eye toward the counter, catching a glimpse of red hair as Neil moves around.

Finally, Neil’s returning, sans apron this time, beaming and eyes sparkling as he holds a cup of fresh coffee, sliding it over to Kevin as he sits. “What brings you here, looking like you’re in a music video where someone broke your heart?”  

Kevin huffs, a smile stretching unwillingly across his face. Neil chews on his lip, his voice dropping as he leans toward Kevin. “Hey, so I don’t know if you know, but I did a scene with Andrew.” His voice is cautious and Kevin takes a gulp of the steaming hot liquid, his stomach suddenly feeling queasy at the mention of Andrew.

“How was it?”

Neil sighs, regarding Kevin for a few seconds before answering. “Let’s just say I understand now.”

Kevin snorts, chuckling. “Fucking blew your mind, didn’t he?”

“And then some,” Neil laughs, before sobering up. “Kev, did I fuck up? Wasn’t I supposed to-,”

“No,” Kevin says immediately. “No, Neil. it’s just… I want to scene with both of you and Andrew’s being a dick.”

“Oh,” Neil softens, eyes gentle as he says, “do you want me to talk to him? I could try, but I don’t think-,”

“You don’t have to,” Kevin insists, knowing it would be pointless, anyway. “There’s no point. I’m tired, but I’m not giving up on him.”

Neil looks at Kevin wordlessly for a few seconds. Then, looking on his bare wrist as if checking the time, he says, “I can cut my shift short and we can finish this conversation in my apartment upstairs, if you want.”

“You live over the café?” Kevin asks, looking up unnecessarily only to see tiled ceiling.

“I do,” Neil says, licking his lower lip and cocking his head. “What do you say?”

__

Kevin follows Neil up the stairs, through the door of his apartment. It’s a spacious open-concept studio, and Kevin glances around, noticing the lack of pictures or personal items in the place.

“Make yourself at home,” Neil gestures to the couch. “I have some pastries if you’re hungry.”

“I’m not really hungry,” Kevin murmurs, moving over to the couch and taking a seat. It’s really soft, feeling almost like a cloud.  

“Good,” is Neil’s response, and then he’s walking up to Kevin and planting himself in Kevin’s lap.

Kevin stares up at the mischievous redhead straddling him, not sure what to do, his heart pounding a mile a minute. Neil’s so close and Kevin wants to touch him, but he has to force himself to keep his hands at his side until he’s gotten any form of consent.

Neil’s gorgeous up close, his eyes like sparkling sapphires, hair a mess of burnt orange curls. His scars add ruggedness to his look but take nothing away from his beauty, and Kevin’s eyes map his entire face, lingering on Neil’s pouty lips.

“Kev,” Neil whispers, leaning forward and Kevin’s heart skips a beat. Neil’s a considerable but comfortable weight on his lap and Kevin has to curl his hands into fists at his sides to stop himself from touching Neil. “Can I kiss you?”

Kevin’s pretty sure he’s dreaming; almost one-hundred per cent sure.  

Kevin swallows hard; how many times did he wish he could kiss Neil? “But your limits...”

“We’re not in a scene,” Neil promises, leaning closer, and Kevin’s feeling lightheaded at the proximity and the question. “Can I, Kevin?”

This was happening way too quickly. Kevin's breath catches in his throat because Neil's so close, there are just a few millimetres between them, and Kevin could smell the mild scent of herbal tea on Neil's breath.

He _wants_.

He wants to lean forward, he wants to push Neil down and kiss him hard until they’re both breathless. He wants to hold Neil tightly and feel their hard cocks rutting against each other until completion.

But... he can’t. How stupid is he, to still feel loyal to Andrew even after how crappy Andrew treats him?

Neil sees the decision on his face before he could say anything and he pulls away with a low groan, disappointment clear on his face. 

“You know what? Fuck this,” Neil mutters, and a sharp spike of fear runs through Kevin. He expects Neil to stand and order him out, but instead, he reaches down and shoves his hand in Kevin’s pants pocket. Kevin yelps at the sudden intrusion as Neil yanks out his phone, staring in confusion as Neil points the screen toward his face.

He can’t believe how dumb he is when he realises that Neil was using FaceID to unlock his phone. Neil makes quick gestures on the screen as Kevin frowns, trying to follow his motions.

“What are you doing?” Kevin asks, trying to see the screen of his phone, but Neil angles it away from him as it starts to ring on speakerphone.

“ _Kevin.”_ It’s Andrew’s drawling voice, and Kevin’s eyes widen, trying to grab the phone.

“Neil!” he hisses, and Neil just holds the phone away from him, waving away Kevin’s grabby hands.

“Hey, Andrew,” Neil says pleasantly. “It’s your favourite person ever. Care to tell me why you’re cockblocking me and you’re not even here?”

Oh god. Kevin buries his face in his hands, wanting to sink into the couch and _die_.

“ _Excuse me_?” Andrew doesn’t sound mad, but Kevin can’t even be sure because he’s never had any clue how to read Andrew’s voice over the phone.

“Yeah, see, the problem is, I wanna kiss Kevin and do a little frottage and maybe someone will get lucky and get a little handsy, but I fucking can’t although I’m literally on his lap because he thinks he’s fucking cheating on you.”

Kevin doesn’t know if he’s turned on by Neil’s words, or worried that Neil could read him so well.

Andrew hums, and when he speaks again, his voice deepens ever so slightly. “Kevin,” he murmurs and Kevin drops his hand from his face. “What is your safeword?”

Kevin swallows hard, staring at the screen of his phone, where Andrew’s name is. “Queen,” he says softly.

“Good,” Andrew praises, and Kevin blushes. “Neil?”

“Lighter,” Neil says, biting his lip, eyes widening slightly, and Andrew hums, praising Neil as well.

This was most definitely a dream.

“Kevin,” Andrew’s voice is smooth as butter. “Keep your hands behind your back.” Kevin’s palm slide between his back and the couch without another word, his pulse pounding in his throat. “Neil.” Neil hums in response. “One of Kevin’s erogenous spots is behind his ear. Kiss it.”

Kevin’s eyes widen, and Neil grins, dropping the phone on the couch, moving forward and pressing his lips to the sensitive skin. It feels like a bolt of lightning spears Kevin’s spine and a soft whine is torn out of Kevin's chest. 

“I want you to lick it, Neil,” Andrew commands, voice rough. “Make him moan.”

Neil giggles softly, and then his tongue is darting out and rubbing Kevin’s spot wetly, and a low groan escapes Kevin, his cock hardening in his pants. Neil seems spurred on by the sound, lips latching onto Kevin’s spot even harder, sucking it and making electricity spark under Kevin’s skin.

“Fuck,” Kevin groans, and then Andrew’s telling Neil to suck a bruise into Kevin’s skin. Kevin’s cock hardens at the sweet suction, his cock pressing against Neil’s as he struggles to keep his hands behind his back.

“Kevin,” Kevin blinks groggily as Andrew says his name. Neil’s sucking on his earlobe, grinding ever so slightly against Kevin’s erection. “Hold Neil’s hands behind his back.”

Kevin grins, pulling his hands free and gripping Neil’s wrists with one hand. “Yes, Master,” Kevin responds.

“Good boy,” Andrew says and Kevin whimpers. “I want you to take care of our boy.” _Our boy_. A whine escapes Neil. “Take off his shirt. I want you to find what makes him go crazy. With your lips and nothing else. Make him sob until he’s begging to come.”

Kevin immediately obeys, stripping Neil's shirt, then launches forward, his lips dragging across Neil’s neck. Neil moans softly as Kevin scrapes his teeth along Neil’s neck, but it’s nowhere near as sensitive as Kevin’s. Kevin just moves on, sucking bruises into Neil’s shoulder and extracting whimpers from the redhead. Andrew’s talking lowly to Neil, filling up the apartment with his deep voice and dirty words, making Neil’s cock grow harder against Kevin’s.

When Kevin latches onto Neil’s right nipple, a cry escapes from Neil. “You found it, Kevin,” Andrew sounds pleased, and Kevin blushes, keeping his teeth sunk into the sensitive nub. “Where is it?”

“His nipples, Master,” Kevin moans breathily against Neil’s skin, using his next hand to squeeze Neil’s bud as he talks to Andrew. “You should see him, Master,” Kevin whispers, as Neil writhes in his lap, cock pulsing as loud sounds escape him while Kevin tortures his nipple.

“Tell me.”

“He’s gorgeous,” Kevin reaches forward and bites Neil’s free nipple and sucks it hard. Neil curses, body bowing as Kevin digs his fingernail into Neil’s other nub. “He’s so flushed because I’m only playing with one of them.”

“He’d love nipple clamps,” Andrew says thoughtfully, and a needy whine escapes Neil. Andrew’s voice morphs into a low growl when he hears that sound. “Rut against him, Neil. Show him how much you want to come.”

Neil’s powerful thigh muscles squeeze Kevin’s sides as he rocks his hips against Kevin, begging softly to come as Kevin sucks and tortures his nipples.

“We should pierce your nipples, Neil,” Andrew rumbles. “Torture them until they’re perky, and then hold you down and pierce you ourselves. Maybe one of us will be inside you, fucking the cum out of you while you scream.”

Fuck. Kevin holds Neil tighter to him, almost coming at the mere image. Neil’s lithe body is rocking hard against him, and despite how mouthy he is, Neil’s not saying a word, voice taken up by desperate whimpers and moans.

“We’re going to pierce you, and your piercings are going to have the initials of the Doms who _own_ you,” Andrew promises darkly. “Do you want that, Neil?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Neil sobs, lost in pleasure as Kevin switches sides, toying with Neil’s next nipples. They’re hard and erect, just like his cock. Kevin’s underwear is slippery with precum, and the thought of Neil wearing nipple rings, an _A_ and a _K_ dangling from either one – Kevin’s too, too close.

“I need to come,” Neil pleads, body slumped against Kevin as he ruts hard against him. Kevin’s driving him crazy with his sensitive nipples.

“Mm, has he been a good boy, Kevin?”

“The best,” Kevin promises, teeth sinking into Neil’s pec and making Neil squeal.

“Touch him, Kevin,” Andrew orders. “Make our sub come.”

Kevin gasps, tears wetting his eyes as he slips his hand into Neil’s loose slacks, gripping his hard cock and Neil cries out, fucking into Kevin’s hand.

“Still,” Kevin murmurs the quiet order, not wanting to undermine Andrew’s authority. Neil follows the command, his trembling body staying still as he whimpers.

“Stroke him,” Andrew orders, not saying whether or not he heard Kevin’s quiet order. “Neil, is Kevin hard?”

Neil reaches between them, and Kevin hisses when Neil’s probing fingers make contact with his clothed erection.

“So fucking hard,” Neil whispers.

“Good,” Andrew growls. “Kevin, kiss him like you own him.”

The order releases something in Kevin, and Kevin surges forward, slotting their lips together in a desperate, desperate movement. Neil exhales sharply into Kevin’s mouth, and Kevin can taste the want in Neil’s mouth as he swallows Neil’s moans.

“ _Come_ , Neil,” Andrew orders, and Neil explodes in Kevin’s hand, lips tearing away from Kevin, a sharp cry emanating from his gut as he spills onto Kevin’s hand.

Kevin continues stroking Neil’s cock, looking on in awe as Neil’s body jerks from the sensitivity of his orgasm, and Kevin’s member gives a pained pulse in his pants.

“Kevin, make yourself come using Neil’s cum.”

A soft gasp escapes from Kevin’s mouth and he barely recognises the sound as he quickly unzips himself, wrapping the cum-stained hand around his aching member. Neil lurches forward and sucks on Kevin’s erogenous spot.

Kevin moans, and then his orgasm is searing through him, blowing his mind as Neil kisses him again, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

“Holy shit,” Kevin whispers, peeling his eyes open as his orgasm fades, staring at the ceiling as he tries to calm his breathing.

“Fuck, that was amazing,” Neil groans. There’s a glassy, contented look on his face as he slumps against Kevin, breathing slowly. Andrew’s still on the phone, his name on the screen on the couch next to them, the timer ticking away, and then after a few heartbeats, the call ends.

Neil stares at the blank screen for a few seconds too long, before he exhales raggedly, pushing himself up from where he was laying against Kevin. There’s a frown on his face as his body stiffens from the relaxed position it was in.

Without saying anything, Neil shoves himself to stand, his chest heaving, eyes darting around the room.

“Neil,” Kevin reaches out for him, but Neil escapes into his bedroom and slams the door hard behind him. “ _Fuck_!”

Kevin tucks himself in and zips himself up, grimacing when he sees the cum stains on his outer shirt. He wipes his hands off on his shirt, stripping it and balling it up, thankful he’d at least worn a Henley underneath.

Kevin glances at the bedroom door, which remains shut. Growling, he grabs his phone, angrily dialling Andrew’s number. He has to try three times before Andrew finally answers.

“What the fuck, Andrew?” Kevin snarls, sufficiently working himself up to a pissed off state. “You can treat me like shit, but don’t fucking do that to Neil.”

“ _Kevin, what are you talking about?”_

“Andrew,” Kevin’s voice drops, glancing at the door again. “I think that was a scene for Neil. I’m accustomed to you, but he isn’t, and I think that he’s dropping really fast. I don’t think I can do anything because you Dommed him.”

“ _Fuck!”_ The swear is so vehement that Kevin flinches. “ _Where are you?”_

“Above the coffee shop about a block away from the club.”

“ _I’ll be right there_ ,” Andrew says tersely, and the line goes silent for a second. Kevin thinks he’s going to hang up, but then Andrew asks, almost hesitantly- “ _are you okay?”_

“Aren’t I always?” Kevin responds blandly, ending the call.

__

Andrew stares at the phone for a few heartbeats after the call ends, trying to swallow the sour taste in his throat when he'd gotten when he'd heard the anger and fear and resignation in Kevin's voice. He tears his gaze away from the phone screen, focusing on the guy in front of him.

“You came at a bad time, Javier,” he tells the guy, sighing, shifting as he tries to subtly adjust his aching cock under the desk.

After making the deal with Ichirou Moriyama, which resulted in the death of the world’s biggest asshole, Andrew had learnt more about the family and made sure to do everything he could to make sure Kevin would be safe, despite the Moriyama’s promise. Ensuring Kevin's safety had meant making a number of underground connections. Kevin was Andrew's priority, even if the brunet never found out everything Andrew did for him. 

“Neil Josten is under Witness Protection,” Javier states, dropping a huge file on Andrew’s desk. “His real name is Nathaniel Wesninski.”

“Nathaniel Wesninski?” Andrew straightens. “As in…”

“The Butcher,” Javier confirms solemnly. “Nathan Wesninski was the Moriyama's Butcher. Nathaniel is under Witness Protection from his father. His father kidnapped him and tortured him before the Hatfords came to his rescue.”

“Jesus,” Andrew swears, scrubbing the stubble on his chin, cock sufficiently deflating at the mere image. “Thanks, Javier.”

Javier nods firmly, disappearing through the door. Andrew opens the file, leaning back in his seat, deep in thought as he stares at the picture of a scowling Neil with brown hair and brown eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Biting back a heavy sigh, Andrew knocks on the door to the apartment above the café. Almost immediately, it’s opened by Kevin, who doesn’t meet Andrew’s eyes as he steps aside. “He’s in the bedroom.”

_You can treat me like shit, but don’t fucking do that to Neil._ The plea is still resonating in Andrew’s head, and although he knows he needs to have a serious talk with Kevin, there are more important things first.

Kevin points silently to the door, still not meeting Andrew’s eyes. Andrew knows he fucked up, but he has to fight his disappointment down, moving toward the door. He needs to soldier through the disappointment that he messed up with his subs, and he needs to get clear forgiveness.

The door opens easily, and Andrew sighs softly when he sees Neil curled up on the bed under the blankets, his bare shoulders shaking, a soft sob escaping him. Andrew curses lowly under his breath, slipping into the room and shutting the door softly behind him.

Knowing skin-to-skin contact would be better for the sub, Andrew sheds his shirt, walking around the bed, seeing Neil’s teary face pressed into the pillow. Andrew groans, lifting the covers and slipping close to Neil, not touching. Neil jolts, lifting his head, and Andrew’s mouth goes dry when he sees Neil’s red, swollen eyes.

“What are you doing here?” Neil chokes out hoarsely. “You’re a dick.”

“I know,” Andrew responds, voice quiet. “I’m sorry for leaving you without aftercare, Neil. I did not realise that it was a scene for you.”

Andrew wasn’t accustomed to full-time subs. Talking Kevin to orgasm over the phone usually didn’t mean it was a scene, even if Andrew used his Dom voice. Neil tries to stare at him with daggers but hardly manages it.

Andrew reaches out, fingers mere inches from Neil’s skin, refusing to make contact without consent. “Can I?”

Neil swallows hard, sniffling. “Why do I feel so fucked up?” He asks, voice trembling. “It was like after you hung up, I felt so… so fucking – I dunno, like I went from being on ecstasy to having a knife in my gut.”

“You’re dropping,” Andrew tells him and Neil’s teeth worries his lower lip. “Can I hold you, Neil?”

Neil nods, sniffling again. “Yes,” he whispers, and Andrew moves closer to Neil. Neil melts into his arms with a whimper, and Andrew slides a hand into the red curls, and Neil tucks his head in Andrew’s neck.

Wrapping his other hand around Neil’s bare, trim waist, Andrew murmurs, “you were so good,” into Neil’s hair, and a soft wet sob escapes Neil’s lips. “You followed my instructions perfectly, Neil. You let Kevin take care of you so well.”

Neil’s shaking in his arms. “You were a good boy,” Andrew promises, and Neil lets out a choked sound. He presses closer to Andrew, and Andrew lets him. Usually not a stickler for touch, Andrew surprisingly doesn’t mind Neil and Kevin; they seemed to be the only exceptions to the rule. “I’m sorry for hanging up on you. I know how it seemed, but I promise I didn’t hang up because I was angry or unpleased with you.”

“Then why?” Neil’s voice is muffled by Andrew’s skin, his lips moving against Andrew’s neck. Andrew has to suppress the shiver that tries to rack through him.

Andrew lowers his head to press a kiss to Neil’s hair. “Because I was so turned on by my baby boy, I had to take a minute to relieve myself.”

It’s not the complete truth, but it would have to do until Andrew figures out how to handle the news about Neil’s real identity. Despite the shock that inevitably came with learning Neil’s story, Andrew trusts his gut feeling that Neil wasn’t a threat to Kevin. He was just a sub with a fucked up past.

Neil’s body shivers at the endearing name. “You could’ve done it on the phone,” Neil whispers petulantly.

“I know,” Andrew strokes Neil’s hair calmingly. He’s been so accustomed to holding Kevin at arms’ length, but it was obvious that simply wouldn’t work for Neil. The sub thrived on praise, even more so than Kevin. “I know, and I’m sorry. You were perfect, baby boy.”

“It’s okay,” Neil wraps a tentative hand around Andrew’s waist and Andrew allows it. “You’re here now. You fucked up my high, though.”

“Means I owe you one,” Andrew replies softly.

“Means you owe me a fuck ton,” Neil retorts, and Andrew huffs, just pulling Neil closer. He doesn’t want to talk about the sharp twinge of terror he’d gotten when he’d answered Kevin’s third call. He’d never fucked up this spectacularly with a sub during a scene, not even with Kevin.

Aftercare was always important to Andrew – it didn’t matter how pissed Kevin was with him after, didn’t matter if Kevin didn’t talk to him for days because Andrew didn’t want to give him a permanent contract. No matter what, Andrew will always take care of his subs once they’ve submitted to him in a scene.

Andrew holds Neil close, stroking him as he gathers himself. He glances up when the door pushes open slightly, seeing Kevin peek in. Kevin’s eyes widen when he sees Andrew and Neil entangled together.

“I-I’m sorry,” he says, pulling back, but Andrew’s voice stops his retreat.

“Stay,” is Andrew’s gentle command. “Come, Kevin.”

Kevin stares at Andrew incomprehensibly, which is understandable. When he doesn’t move from his spot in the doorway, Neil lifts his head and glowers at Kevin. “Come here and cuddle me, asshole.”

Andrew snorts, tugging Neil’s hair in reproach, and Neil huffs, sticking his face back in Andrew’s neck as Kevin moves jerkily toward the bed.

“Shirtless,” Andrew tells him, and Kevin reaches over his head and pulls off his jersey, dropping it on the floor. He raises the covers and gets onto the bed, and Neil instantly reaches back, yanking him closer without looking. Kevin spoons him from behind, looking at Neil with the affection he usually reserves for Andrew when he thinks Andrew’s not looking at him.

Kevin curls around Neil, looking up hesitantly at Andrew. Their faces are millimetres apart, Neil’s hair their only barrier.

“If you two start making out, give me a second and I’ll join,” Neil mumbles, and Andrew sighs.

“You’re taking a nap,” Andrew orders. “Both of you.”

Neil sighs contentedly, snuggling closer. “Yes, Sir.”

Kevin just continues looking on at them wordlessly. Andrew reaches out, putting a palm over Kevin’s wide eyes, blocking out the millions of questions in them.

“Later,” Andrew promises softly, and Kevin nods, closing his eyes and sinking into the mattress.

__

Neil wakes up, feeling as if he’s in a furnace. He blinks sluggishly, opening his eyes and met with a fluff of blonde hair. Andrew.

He feels surprisingly refreshed, much better than he’d felt after Andrew had hung up on him. He’d crashed so hard that he couldn’t catch himself. He didn’t know why it hurt so much, it felt like he’d disappointed his Dom and his Kevin, and he just needed to be alone. And then they both came and made him feel safe and as if he was floating on clouds.

“Awake?” Andrew’s voice is gruff, Neil blinks up at him. Kevin shifts slightly behind him, his arm curling tighter around Neil. Sleeping between two men was surprisingly comfortable – albeit hot as _fuck_ (temperature-wise) – something Neil never realised until now.

“You didn’t sleep?” Neil doesn’t expect it to sound accusing, but it does. “What time is it?”

“No. It’s eight. You slept for three hours,” Andrew answers efficiently.

Neil groans, pushing himself up, and Kevin’s arm falls from around him. He feels hot and sticky, especially after that near panic attack, and sleeping between two hot-blooded men for three hours.

“Take a shower,” Andrew orders lowly, and the command tugs at Neil.

“Care to join me?” Neil smirks and Andrew rolls his eyes. The Dom was adorable, but Neil would die before he admitted that.

“Take a shower, brat. Alone.”

Neil pouts playfully, secretly wishing Andrew would call him _baby boy_ like he’d done when calming Neil down, but he doesn’t say anything as he pushes himself off the bed, ambling over to the shower. He closes the door behind him, stripping off and stepping under the cool water. It washes over his skin as he stands there, staring unseeingly at the wall.

He usually didn’t swing. Domination to him was a release, sexually and physically, but he was never attracted to Doms, only what they could give him. After playing with Kevin and getting his mind blown, he’d started to want more with the Dom. Kevin was a great Dom, but Neil enjoyed their aftercare the most, when Kevin would just hold him and talk about everything and nothing, his voice soft and lilting.

Playing with someone you’d slowly developed a crush on was so different than any other scene he’d experienced. It didn’t matter that Kevin was the only Dom beside Andrew to send him to subspace, Kevin was trustworthy, never tried to break Neil’s limits, and loved Neil’s bratty side.

He’d always admired Kevin; he knew his past, although Kevin wasn’t aware of that. He knew exactly what Kevin had come from, what he’d risen above. Kevin was the Exy player Neil had always wished he could’ve become.

Kevin and Andrew were both unexpected. Neil liked Kevin, that much he’d figured out, but he hated to see him hung up on Andrew. He wasn’t jealous of Andrew, but it was the opposite. Andrew was a perfect Dom, and Neil could see why Kevin would never let go of him. Andrew’s hooks had sunk into Neil’s heart, right next to Kevin’s, and they were tugging slowly at him. Neil just wished Andrew could accept Kevin as he was.

It was weird, knowing that he most likely had feelings for two people, especially after not swinging for most of his life. They both read him so well, and the fact that Andrew went out of his way to comfort Neil today, well, no one’s ever cared enough about Neil to do that.

Neil sighs, taking the soap and washing off. He wants neither one more than the other, and he hopes he didn’t have to make the choice. He wants to submit to them, he’s never met any Dom more deserving of his submission.

He takes a thorough shower as the water cascades over him. After the shower, he feels cleaner and lighter, which is how he was supposed to feel after that scene.

One thing Neil never knew he had – a praise kink. Hearing Andrew murmur sweet nothings into his ear had made him feel so much better. No Dom had bothered to try that, they’d just beat him until he came, made sure he didn’t drop, and then left him. Andrew had definitely read him better than any other Dom ever had.

Neil turns off the shower, stepping out and towelling himself off. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he pushes open the door to the bedroom, freezing when he sees Andrew and Kevin on the bed. Andrew’s sitting up slightly, with Kevin’s arms wrapped around his waist. Kevin’s head is on Andrew’s chest and Andrew’s lips are buried in the taller’s hair, his jaw moving, indicating that he was talking softly.

The strangest pang of _want_ slices through Neil as he stares at the scene in front of him. Kevin’s nodding as Andrew’s fingers stroke Kevin’s muscular back gently as he continues whispering to Kevin.

Neil swallows hard, his heart thundering in his chest as he moves back into the bathroom and closes the door. He leans against the wood, wondering why the _fuck_ it had felt so right to walk out and see them on his bed.

__

After whispering soft reassurances to Kevin, Andrew presses a kiss to Kevin’s hair, making him look up, green eyes striking as he stares at Andrew.

“Why didn’t you kiss him?” Andrew asks gently, and a sad smile graces Kevin’s face, finger tracing Andrew’s jaw.

“Don’t you know why?” Kevin responds, leaning forward and slotting their lips together in a gentle kiss. Andrew allows it, kissing Kevin back, his hand cupping the back of Kevin’s head.

“You’d be so happy with him,” Andrew murmurs against Kevin’s lips, and Kevin sighs, kissing Andrew again.

“I won’t be happy with him alone,” Kevin responds tiredly, pushing himself off Andrew. Andrew pulls Kevin back, finger pressing against the bruise Neil sucked into his tan skin. Kevin inhales sharply, and Andrew smiles.

“You enjoyed it.” It was a statement. Kevin nods nevertheless.

“Could’ve ended better, though,” Kevin raises an eyebrow and Andrew sighs, tugging Kevin’s hair.

“I’m sorry,” he says, and Kevin’s eyes widen fractionally. “Not all Doms are perfect, Kevin. I know I fucked up.” Kevin’s swallows as he meets Andrew’s honest eyes.

“Andrew…”

“We need to talk about what you did,” Andrew says before Kevin could continue and confess his love for Andrew or something stupid like that. Kevin frowns and Andrew elaborates. “You safeworded right after a scene and left. We’ve discussed that, Kevin.”

Kevin groans, head thumping to Andrew’s chest and Andrew tugs him up. “I have to punish you,” Andrew says firmly. “Not for safewording, but you can’t leave after doing something like that, Kevin.” Andrew’s voice is hard and unwavering.

“You pissed me off,” Kevin tries to defend himself. “I didn’t know how to make you _listen_.”

Andrew’s glare softens, and he strokes Kevin’s head. “I understand,” Andrew complies. “But you shouldn’t have left, Kevin.”

Kevin sighs. “God, we’re both fucking this up,” he mutters and Andrew sighs, kissing Kevin’s forehead.

“You’re not fucking up, Kevin. But don’t ever safeword and leave. I know you were pissed off, but at least I could’ve made sure you were fine before you left. Or gotten someone to take care of you. No matter what you think, I _do_ care about you, Kev.”

Kevin’s heart skips a few beats at the sudden show of affection and Andrew looks at the time, sighing. “I have to get to the club. We will discuss this in detail later.” Andrew cups Kevin’s face and kisses him deeply. Kevin moans, trying to press closer, but Andrew pulls away. Kevin sighs, sitting up and allowing the blonde to stand. Kevin swallows as he allows himself to drink in Andrew’s gloriously shirtless body. “Will you stay with him?”

Kevin nods and Andrew ambles over to the bathroom, knocking lightly. “Neil, I need to go, but Kevin is staying with you. Will you be okay?”

“Is he a serial killer?” is Neil’s called response, and Andrew snorts, shaking his head, not bothering to reply to Neil’s snarky answer.

“See you,” Andrew nods at Kevin, grabbing his shirt and buttoning it up as he heads out the door, just as Neil’s bathroom door opens, steam following him out. Kevin drags his eyes down Neil’s half-naked body, a white fluffy towel wrapped around his waist.

Kevin lets out a loud sigh, falling back on the bed, shimmying off his pants. He hated wearing clothes in bed.

“Can we order in and stay in bed?” Kevin asks, slipping under the covers and Neil grins at him, dropping his towel and pulling on fitted briefs.

“Do we even _need_ to order in?” he winks at Kevin, climbing onto the bed, laying next to him. “I could think of a lot of edible things right here on this bed,” Neil teases and Kevin huffs.

“Neil,” a frown flits over Kevin’s eyebrows. “Why did you want to kiss me?”

Neil groans. “Jumping right into the deep stuff, are we?” Kevin doesn’t bother to answer, and Neil rolls his eyes. “I’m not usually attracted to Doms,” Neil’s voice is quiet, and Kevin looks sharply at him. Neil’s eyes are trained on Kevin’s right pec, where Kevin’s only tattoo besides the one on his cheek lay – an infinity symbol made out of rope, etched above his heart. Neil reaches out, tracing the loops and Kevin shivers imperceptibly.

“I, uh, I guess I just used Doms as a way to get a release,” Neil explains softly. “You were the first Dom that I really liked, and I’m pretty sure our insane chemistry had everything to do with it.”

“Aw, you think we have insane chemistry?” Kevin grins audaciously at Neil, who growls at him playfully.

“Stop being a dick,” Neil huffs. “Anyway, I used kissing as a limit, because I didn’t want Doms to think they could have anything more with me. But I realised that I really wanted to kiss you, and I've never kissed someone I might have been attracted to.”

“And what's the verdict?”

“Hmm,” Neil’s cheeks redden prettily as he looks up at Kevin through his eyelashes. “I may need a few more tries to figure it out.”

“C’mere, brat,” Kevin orders huskily, and Neil rolls into his arms, pushing their lips together. Kevin sinks into the kiss, arms wrapping tightly around Neil’s waist as they kiss slowly, finally able to enjoy the kiss without the haze of lust surrounding them.

Neil moans softly, melting against Kevin, their bodies pressed together warmly. Kevin can feel the familiar stirrings of lust in his abdomen, his cock filling out his underwear.

He slips his fingers into Neil’s hair, tugging him gently away. Neil’s staring down at Kevin with flushed cheeks, eyes lidded, lips swollen and wet. Fucking gorgeous.

“Have you figured it out yet?” Kevin whispers, voice slightly choked with lust.

Neil grins lazily, leaning forward and nudging Kevin’s cheek with his nose. “What do you think, pretty boy?”

Kevin huffs, pulling Neil forward and kissing him again. Neil’s body fits perfectly to Kevin’s side, arm wrapping around Kevin’s waist, his hard cock nudging Kevin’s hip as he presses closer.

When they come up for air again, Kevin’s panting, cock aching in his underwear. Neil’s lips taste as sweet as they look, and Kevin’s never had this kind of instant sexual reaction to anyone besides Andrew.

“I want you to fuck me,” Kevin breathes and doesn’t expect the reaction from Neil as Neil draws back, horrified.

“No, I want _you_ to fuck _me_ ,” he says in confusion. “You’re the Dom.”

Kevin bursts out laughing, while Neil just stares at him. “And?”

“I thought you were a top,” Neil says petulantly. “You’re all tall and handsome and have a big dick.”

“Who’s stereotyping now?” Kevin huffs, and Neil blushes, chewing his bottom lip. “I’ve never fucked a guy. I’m a bottom.”

“Wait, what? No, _I'm_ a bottom,” Neil moans sadly. “Is this really happening?” Neil asks, groaning as he falls onto his back next to Kevin, who snorts in amusement. “ _Fuck_.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Well, to be fair, the only guy I’ve ever had sex with is Andrew,” Kevin laughs at Neil, who’s looking as if the world was going to end.

Neil sighs heavily. “I’ve only had sex a few times,” he admits, staring at the ceiling, pouting prettily.

“How was it?”

Neil shrugs. “It was alright, I guess. I’ve never said 'no fucking' as one of my limits but a lot of Doms prefer to focus on the pain. I didn’t really care either way, I got my release and that was all I cared for. I liked anal play, but I didn’t realise how much I was missing out until I met you.”

“So, you lost your virginity in a scene to a random Dom?” Kevin’s unable to keep the abject horror out of his voice. He'd lost his virginity to Thea, when they were together, and then his backdoor virginity was given to Andrew.

“Virginity is a social construct, Mr Day,” Neil winks at Kevin, grinning audaciously. “Like I said, it doesn’t matter to me.”

Kevin bites his lip, allowing his eyes to drag along Neil’s half-naked body, mapping the scarred muscles, the dip of his hips, and the pleasant bulge that fills out his underwear. During their past scenes, he didn’t really appreciate Neil’s body, more focused on getting Neil to fly, but now... oh, now Kevin’s definitely drinking in Neil’s lithe body.

“And now?” Kevin’s voice gruff, and a teasing smile curls at the corners of Neil’s lips as he slips a hand into his briefs, gripping his cock.

“Now, I definitely want to try it with someone I like,” Neil replies breathily, pulling out his cock and stroking the hard member. “Do you want to try topping?”

Kevin pouts. “How about switching?” he asks, and surprisingly, Neil lights up.

“Fuck yeah,” he breathes, leaning forward and smashing their lips together. Kevin laughs against Neil’s lips, gripping Neil’s waist as they kiss fervently.

“Do you even have condoms?” Kevin asks breathlessly against Neil’s lips and Neil draws back, on his knees, looking devastated.

“Fuck,” he groans, flopping onto the bed again, face down. “The universe fucking hates me.”

“We don’t have to fuck,” Kevin murmurs, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the centre of Neil’s shoulder blades. “But I can still blow your mind.”

Neil moans softly, lifting his hips, and Kevin smiles at the blatant submission, dragging his tongue down the dip in his back. He sucks bruises into the dimples above Neil’s ass, and Neil sighs into the mattress.

“Colour,” Kevin says softly.

“Green,” Neil murmurs, sinking into the bed as Kevin slowly pulls the briefs from his hips, slipping it off Neil’s long, firm legs, tossing it to the side.

Parting Neil’s ass cheeks, Kevin exhales a warm breath against Neil’s hole, and a full shiver wracks through Neil. Kevin smiles, pressing his tongue against Neil’s rim and a cry tears out of Neil’s throat.

“Fuck,” Neil whispers, canting his hips up to meet Kevin’s probing tongue. “Fuck, Kevin.”

Kevin smiles, sliding a firm hand around Neil’s waist to hold him up, wiggling his tongue further into Neil’s hole. Neil’s trembling in his arms, his moans muffled by the pillow that his face is pressed into.

Kevin laps at Neil’s opening, using his free hand to spread Neil open, wetting Neil’s rim and getting his tongue inside of him. Neil cries out as Kevin’s muscle breaches him wetly, and Kevin moans, sucking at Neil’s entrance, using his tongue to lather spit on Neil’s hole and perineum.

“Tell me you at least have lube,” Kevin breathes, and Neil snorts, reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing an almost full bottle of lube from the drawer.

“Keep your thighs together,” Kevin commands, and Neil hugs the pillow, pressing his legs together.

Kevin spies a belt hanging over the back of a chair, going over to grab it as he wraps the belt tightly around Neil’s ankles, keeping his legs together. He quickly gets undressed, hard cock bobbing between his legs as he lubes his cock and fingers.

Straddling Neil, Kevin presses his cock into the small space between Neil’s thighs, and Neil moans as the head of Kevin’s cock nudges at his balls.

“Holy shit,” Neil breathes as Kevin’s thumb sinks into his hole. Kevin fucks Neil’s thighs in short strokes, hearing Neil gasp with every thrust as Kevin’s member rubs against his perineum.

Kevin’s teeth sinks into Neil’s shoulder, extracting a loud moan from the panting redhead underneath him. Neil squirms under Kevin, whimpering as Kevin grinds his cock against Neil’s, pushing at his sensitive, full balls.

Kevin pushes two fingers into Neil’s hole, keeping them in place, putting just enough pressure on Neil’s sweet spot and making him sob as Kevin continues fucking his thighs. He’s never fucked anyone, but Neil’s tight around his fingers, and Kevin wonders what it would be like to sink his cock into Neil’s hole, feeling Neil contract around him and hearing Neil’s gorgeous moans.

Neil whimpers, and Kevin  _needs_ to see his face. He has to choose between turning Neil over and removing his fingers or leaving his fingers in Neil’s warmth.

He chooses the former, gently extracting his finger and Neil whines. Kevin turns Neil to his side, and Neil twists to look at him, his gorgeous blue eyes blown with lust.

“Kev,” Neil whimpers, and Kevin can’t help himself, fucking Neil’s thighs as he leans over him, slotting their lips together.

Neil moans into Kevin’s mouth as Kevin ruts into the slot between his legs. Neil’s cock is hard when Kevin presses his forehead to Neil’s, looking down as he watches his cock appear and disappear between Neil’s thick thighs.

“Fuck,” Kevin pants, wrapping a hand around Neil’s leaking cock. Neil wraps a hand around Kevin’s neck, fingers slipping into Kevin’s hair as he pants, whimpering as Kevin fucks his thighs, rubbing against his cock.

“I wish you were inside me,” Neil confesses breathily, voice choked with affection and lust. “Please touch me,” he begs, grinding back against Kevin’s hips.

Kevin presses kisses to Neil’s jawline, wrapping his fingers around Neil’s cock, feeling the member throb in his hand.

“Fuck,” Neil hisses, a sharp sound escaping him. Kevin moans as he ruts against Neil; this isn’t a sub and his Dom, this is all Kevin and all Neil and their desperation to be closer to each other.

Neil squeezes his thighs together tighter and Kevin lets out a choked moan at the sudden pressure, and suddenly he’s coming, his orgasm spearing through him, hot and pleasurable, zipping down his spine like lightning.

“Oh fuck,” Kevin whispers, fucking his sensitive, spent cock between Neil’s firm thighs pressed tightly together. “Fuck, Neil.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Neil whimpers as Kevin uses his cum to stroke him, fingers slipping over Neil’s slick cock. Kevin raises himself, allowing Neil to turn onto his back, whimpering and shivering under Kevin as Kevin takes him apart.

“I’m going to come,” Neil breathes. Kevin presses their chests and cheeks together, feeling Neil’s heart thundering against his.

“Hold it,” Kevin whispers, wrapping a hand around Neil’s neck, fingers digging into Neil’s flesh. He pushes himself, sitting up on Neil’s thighs and Neil looks at him, eyes wide and trusting. “Hands against the headboard.”

The air shifts from desperation as Domination surges through Kevin when he sees the pure submission in Neil’s expression as he obeys. Kevin twists his slick palm around Neil’s cock slowly, applying slight pressure on Neil’s windpipe.

He feels Neil swallow against his palm, lush lips parted as he tries to inhale. Kevin pushes Neil down further, not too much, just enough for Neil to really feel it.

“You know what to do if it’s too much?” Kevin asks, and Neil flexes his fingers of his untied hands, nodding as he gasps for air.

“Good,” Kevin growls, stroking Neil’s cock hard and fast as he pushes his palm into Neil’s neck, squeezing his fingers tightly around Neil’s neck.

Neil gasps out, and Kevin can feel his struggle – struggle not to come and struggle to breathe. Neil’s body is writhing underneath Kevin’s heavy weight, his cock pulsing out precum.

“Please,” Neil chokes out, tears streaming from his eyes, and Kevin releases both hands at the same time and Neil gasps for air, looking at Kevin with wet eyes. “Fuck,” Neil laughs breathlessly, still panting for air. “That was fucking intense.” His heaving chest is splotchy and Kevin can see the bruises in his neck.

“Colour,” Kevin murmurs, thumbs stroking Neil’s nipples, making his eyelids flutter.

“Green,” Neil gasps, and Kevin bites his bottom lip, leaning forward to brush their lips together.

His hands find their way back to their original positions, curled around Neil’s cock and neck, and Neil stares at him with lust-filled eyes.

He chokes Neil as he strips the redhead’s cock, hard and fast. Despite how much he might want to, Neil’s doesn’t buck into Kevin’s hand, doesn’t moves his hands from their position although there are no restraints.

He’s definitely a perfect sub, and Kevin rewards him with a low, “come, sweetheart,” just as he leans down and seals his lips around Neil’s cock.

Neil squeals at the sensation; Kevin doesn’t move his hand from Neil’s neck, continuously applying pressure as Neil shatters beneath him, throat working desperately against his palm.

Neil’s cum spills into his mouth as Kevin sucks him hard and deep, moving his hand from Neil’s throat, and Neil gasps for air. Kevin sucks him dry until he’s crying from sensitivity, body shaking as Kevin’s tongue teases the slits, gulping down everything Neil has to offer.

When Kevin finally releases him, he unbuckles Neil’s ankles and cleans them off before laying on the bed, gathering Neil into his arms.

“You were so good,” he whispers and Neil shivers, their sweaty, sticky bodies rubbing each other. Neil’s still panting, and Kevin smiles as he strokes the bruises on his neck.

“Two mind-blowing orgasms and scenes in one day,” Neil groans. “I can’t keep up with the two of you.”

Kevin snorts, pulling Neil close. “It’s late. You can sleep, I’m not going anywhere.”

“You better not,” Neil chides, wrapping a hand around Kevin’s waist.

As Neil sleeps, Kevin stares unseeingly at the adorable redhead. It was a long, _long_ day. He didn’t expect to meet Neil at the café; now he wonders what he would’ve done if he didn’t. Would he have finally called Andrew? Would he ever have reconciled with Andrew?

It was two weeks since he stormed out of Andrew’s office, and Andrew hadn’t contacted him until today. Kevin worries his lower lip. Deciding it was too much to think about, Kevin allows himself to fall asleep, Neil buried in his arms.

__

“That’s not the look of someone who got their brains fucked out,” Roland comments unnecessarily as Kevin drags himself to the bar, sitting in the barstool. He pouts at Roland, deciding not to mention his and Neil’s romp in bed a few nights before.

“You really know how to cheer me up, Roland,” Kevin sighs. Roland grins, pouring a glass of juice for Kevin, and doesn’t add vodka.

Kevin stares at the vodka-less orange juice, then at Roland, who shrugs. “Boss’ orders. What did you do to piss him off this time?”

“Safeworded and walked out,” Kevin says glumly, sipping the orange juice and Roland inhales sharply.

“Oh shit, that makes so much sense now,” he says and Kevin frowns as he looks up at Roland. Roland sighs, glancing down the bar, ensuring that everyone’s being served before continuing. “After that day with the scene, Andrew was completely off. I thought it was because he liked the scene too much and didn’t know what to do. But now I think he was dropping.”

A sharp pain twists into Kevin’s sternum. “What do you mean he was _off_?” Andrew wouldn’t have dropped, unless... his words echo in Kevin’s mind - _No matter what you think, I do care about you._

 _“_ He was more on edge than usual,” Roland says, teeth worrying his lower lip. “Fucked up a few orders for the bar, which, mind you, he’s _never_ done before. He lost his temper with Jack, although he knows the dick has always been clumsy and that’s added on to the fact that he’s not accustomed to being behind the bar. He got more antsy than usual, checking up on the bouncers, pulling up memberships for no reason, it’s like he just _had_ to find something to do.”

“He-,” Kevin stares at Roland helplessly. “He didn’t say anything.”

“Why would he?” Roland cocks his head, furrowing his eyebrows. “You _safeworded_ and _left_ , Kevin. No Dom is going to run after you after you _safeworded_.”

“Fuck,” Kevin groans, dropping his face into his palms. “And I ignored all Jean’s calls too. He probably asked Jean to check up on me.”

Roland sighs, grabbing a clean glass and wipes it with a cloth unnecessarily, just to have something to do. “I think he was really worried about you. And it was killing him to stay put.”

Kevin worries at his lower lip, trying to imagine how he would react if Neil did that to him – just used his safeword and disappeared. It would drive him crazy.

“Just so you know, it’s both of your faults,” Roland states, but Kevin can’t look at him as he stares in despair at his orange juice. “Andrew fucked up and you did too. Both of you need to be punished.”

Kevin hadn’t considered just _how much_ it had affected Andrew. He knew it did, but if it had affected Andrew to the point of Dom drop?

Kevin stands abruptly as a terrible thought enters his mind, chair squeaking as it’s dragged on the floor. Roland raises an eyebrow at him.

“He’s in his office,” is all Roland says, and Kevin strides purposefully to Andrew’s office, opening the door without knocking. Andrew’s behind his desk, eyes gliding over to meet Kevin’s, unsurprised at his entrance.

“You punished yourself,” Kevin’s voice is choked, and Andrew’s lips thin, his eyes narrowing. “You fucked up; you know you did, and I know you. You wouldn’t let it slide, Andrew –“ Kevin’s voice chokes as he stumbles over to Andrew’s side, onto his knees. “It was both of our faults; you would’ve punished both of us. But you said that you have to punish _me_ so that means – Andrew, tell me you didn’t-“

Kevin doesn’t think he could breathe, unable to stop tears from rolling down his face. His fingers are shaking as fear hammers in his veins.

“Andrew, I,” he reaches for Andrew’s hands, fingers hovering. “Can I?” he whispers, and Andrew’s eyes are unreadable.

“Go ahead,” Andrew says, voice low, and Kevin turns over Andrew’s wrists, almost sobbing in relief when he sees that the pale scarred skin hasn’t been recently unbroken.

“Fuck,” he whispers, burying his face in Andrew’s hands as pure relief floods through him when he realises that Andrew hasn’t punished himself in his old ways. He doesn't know what he would've done if Andrew _had_. He presses a kiss to Andrew’s pulse points, and Andrew takes control, cupping Kevin’s face and tilting his head up.

“How’d you punish yourself?” Kevin dares to ask, knowing he looks like a mess and not caring.

“By letting you go,” Andrew says quietly, and Kevin’s voice catches in his throat.

“But the text…” Kevin says hollowly, remembering the words he’d seen on the screen in the café before Neil had appeared. _We need to talk._

“Aaron’s doing,” Andrew tells him, and doesn’t say anything else as Kevin gasps for air, moving his face out of Andrew’s hand and rubbing it on his sleeve.

Andrew was really going to let him go. He’d thought Kevin didn’t want him. The thought that Andrew even considered it because of _Kevin_ made him want to vomit. Andrew knew how to hide his emotions, and not for the first time, Kevin hates that he can’t read Andrew.

What was Andrew thinking, when they were cuddling on Neil’s bed? What did Andrew think when Kevin said ‘ _I won’t be happy with him alone’_?

Forcing himself to calm himself down, Kevin takes deep, shuddering breaths until he can think clearly. Andrew doesn’t say a word, watching Kevin slowly cool down, a hand slipping into Kevin’s hair to help centre him.

“I want my punishment,” Kevin says, when he’s calmed down, his heart beating at a normal rate, the fear washing away and leaving a need to be forgiven. “I want this to be over and I want to be forgiven.”

Andrew huffs, leaning back in his seat, a small smirk playing on his face. “And who says you’re in charge, brat?”

A surprised laugh escapes Kevin, and he sinks into his submissive role too easily. Fuck, he’s missed this. “So, you’re saying if I take off my clothes and put my ass in your face, you won’t be tempted to smack it?”

“You should test that theory,” Andrew snorts, and Kevin flushes, grinning at Andrew. “But it wouldn’t be a punishment if you enjoy it, won’t it?”

Kevin pouts, before grinning and reaching back to pull off his jersey. Andrew’s eyes regard the length of Kevin’s muscular torso without any outward affection, but Kevin sees the heat in his eyes.

“I  _really_ won’t enjoy it if you spank me, Master,” Kevin says innocently, and Andrew huffs, his eyes darkening. Kevin feels an excited thrill race down his spine. He knows that look all too well.

“Naked, on your spanking bench,” Andrew orders. “Put on your blindfold, and then put in your plug.”

Kevin groans. “Do I have to do all the work?” Kevin huffs, already standing fluidly, shucking off his pants. “Do you want me to spank myself as well?”

Andrew raises a cool eyebrow. “Are you _trying_ to make your punishment unenjoyable?”

Kevin snickers, wiggling out of his underwear as he grabs his plug and blindfold, draping himself over his spanking bench. It was made especially for him, and was comfortable, but painful when necessary.  

He ties the blindfold behind his head, getting comfortable as he presses the dry plug against his hole. He wishes Andrew had told him to use lube, or spit, but Kevin doesn’t say anything, wincing as the plug invades him, spreading him open with little pain.

He hisses, trying to relax and push against it, and then it sinks in, holding him open. Kevin loved when Andrew tied him up on the spanking bench, and then left him, spread open and waiting.

This wasn’t one of those times, though, because he hears the creak of Andrew’s chair as he stands, and then his soft footsteps as he walks over to the shelf where he stored all of Kevin’s favourite toys. Andrew hums softly as he picks his instrument of torture, stepping toward Kevin, and all his pores raise.

“Are you in the right mindset?”

“Yes, Master,” Kevin breathes.

“Colour.”

“Green.” Kevin inhales sharply as he feels Andrew’s hand caressing his ass. His cock responds to Andrew’s touch already. He feels Andrew’s hand trail down his leg, buckling straps around his thighs and legs to the bench where he’s kneeling, before cuffing his hands behind his back.

“How much do you think you should get, Kevin?” Andrew’s voice takes a lower timbre, and Kevin swallows.

“How much ever you think I deserve, Master,” he responds in a shaky voice as Andrew trails a finger down the length of his cock that’s pressed to the side of the spanking bench.

“And if I say you don’t deserve any?” Andrew says, and Kevin frowns. Andrew cups his balls, before moving to the meaty flesh of his thigh. His touch is emptying Kevin’s mind, but Kevin struggles to focus on what Andrew said. “How much do _you_ think you deserve, Kevin?” Andrew asks again, and Kevin swallows, trying to think clearly, but he can’t.

“Tw-twenty? Thirty?” he asks, Andrew’s fingers rubbing at his perineum making his mind wonderfully blank.

“Then you’ll get thirty,” Andrew states. “Do you understand that this is not a punishment?”

Kevin’s so confused, but Andrew’s touch is making him dizzy with want. “Wh-what?”

“Do you, Kevin?” Andrew’s voice is firm, but it’s clear he won’t continue until Kevin’s responded.

“Yes, Master,” he says, just wanting to feel more of Andrew. “I understand.”

“Good. You don’t need to keep count,” Andrew states, and then his palm lands firmly on the centre of Kevin’s ass, making him yell. His next hand wraps around Kevin’s cock, his palm already slick with lube.

Kevin chokes, and then Andrew’s peppering his ass cheeks with sharp smacks. Kevin _screams_. Andrew’s hand twists around his aching cock, stroking him in time with the hits.

Kevin’s caught in the maze of pleasure-pain, sobbing as the emotions overwhelm him. He’s already so close, with Andrew’s hands expertly driving him to the brink.

He’s lost, not even realising when Andrew tugs the plug out of his hole, but feeling his breath brush against Kevin’s stretched rim.

“Fuck!” Kevin cries out as Andrew’s tongue breaches him, lapping at his hole. His entire body is thrumming with arousal, his cock pulsing in Andrew’s hand as Andrew pumps him.

His ass is burning with delicious pain, which is a sharp contrast to Andrew’s hot, soft tongue fucking into him, and his slick palm around his cock.

“ _Master_ ,” he whimpers, unable to say anything else as Andrew draws back, wiggling two fingers into Kevin’s ass and stroking his sweet spot. Kevin sobs, unable to do anything as he battles to keep his orgasm at bay.

“Come, Kevin,” Andrew growls as he tightens his hand on Kevin’s cock, stroking both his cock and prostate roughly, and Kevin cries out as his orgasm rushes through him, unable to move, his body shuddering from the force of his orgasm.

Kevin gasps for air, his cock twitching in Andrew’s hand, Andrew’s fingers still stroking his sensitive spot. Kevin shivers from oversensitivity, too fucked out to beg Andrew to stop.

Eventually, Andrew does, fingers deftly freeing Kevin’s limbs. Kevin shivers as Andrew pulls him upright, carrying his shaky bed to the couch, pushing Kevin to his knees. Kevin’s still shaky as Andrew rubs his cum-stained fingers against Kevin’s lips, and Kevin laps at it obediently.

When Andrew finally removes Kevin’s blindfold, Kevin blinks as he adjusts to the light again, his body cooling off from the quick scene and orgasm.

“That wasn’t a punishment,” he whispers hoarsely as he lays his cheek on Andrew’s lap and Andrew strokes his sweaty hair.

“You came back," Andrew says simply. "You’ve already been forgiven." Kevin swallows, choking back tears, his heart overflowing with so much love for Andrew.

This time, he doesn’t make the mistake of mentioning Neil.

__

The knock on the door is too soft to be his twin. Kevin would’ve barged in without niceties. Andrew had a feeling that he knew who was behind the door, but he didn’t know why they were here.

“Come in,” he calls, and the door opens. As expected, a redhead peeks in, grinning at the sight of Andrew. Neil strolls into the room, plopping his cute ass into the seat opposite Andrew.

“How can I help you, Neil?” Andrew raises an eyebrow and Neil smiles slowly. That smile spelt trouble, and Andrew waits in anticipation.

“You owe me.” The statement is not a question, and Neil doesn’t wilt as Andrew’s gaze turns sharper.

“I do,” Andrew responds, because he did. He’d left the sub without aftercare and vulnerable, and he would keep his promise.

Neil meets his eyes steadily. “I want you to do a scene with Kevin and me.”

Andrew’s pulse increases rapidly, but he keeps his face neutral, void of any expression. He and Kevin were good now, but he still needs to know – “Did Kevin put you up to this?”

“Kevin doesn’t know,” Neil responds, and for the first time, his sassy side is gone, and Andrew sees Neil get very serious. “I’ve never been attracted to a Dom before Kevin, and I appreciate what you and him have. Stop fucking playing with his feelings, because I don’t think either of you want him to have a broken heart.”

“And what about you?” Andrew’s reply is casual. “Are you playing with his feelings?”

“Fuck, no, I-,”

“Then why don’t you tell him the truth?” Andrew asks Neil, raising an eyebrow and Neil pales, jaw clenching. It’s too late to hide his reaction, and he stares at Andrew with fear and anger in his eyes. The only reason Andrew had researched Neil was because he'd thought Kevin had made his choice. Letting Kevin go had nothing to do with his promise of protection. 

“What the fuck-,”

“Tell him the truth,” Andrew cuts Neil off, and Neil pales, jaw clenching, his lips pressed into a thin line. Andrew pretends he doesn’t remember the feel of those lips on his neck.  “If you like him, then tell him the truth. Tell him who you really are.”

“I don’t know what the fuck you think you know about me,” Neil starts angrily, desperately, but Andrew smiles.

“I’ve spent years amassing a number of underground connections to protect Kevin from anyone who might try to harm him,” Andrew states lowly, and unwaveringly wide blue eyes train on him. He’d gotten the information that afternoon, and stared at it, not knowing what to do. “I promised him a long time ago that I would protect him, and I’ve never stopped. Riko Moriyama had a lot of loyal followers, a lot of people who would hate Kevin for what happened to Riko. You, Neil, managed to spend a lot of time under the radar, but I finally know the truth. You-“

“ _No_ ,” the word’s torn out from Neil’s throat. He’s trembling, as if he’s trying to force himself to stay in his seat. “No, I have nothing to fucking do with Riko Moriyama,” he spits out the name with so much venom, his face looking disgusted. “You know who I _was_ , but I’m not that person anymore. I’m not a fucking Wesninski. I’m Neil Josten.”

“I know,” Andrew says simply, and Neil stares at him with wide eyes, lips parted. “If you’d denied it, if you’d lied, if you’d _ran_ , I would’ve cut you out from Kevin’s life completely.”

Neil swallows, throat bobbing, his mind clearly working. He finally seems to come to a conclusion.

“I… I’ll tell him,” Neil whispers, scrubbing his face. “I-I should, anyway. I really do like him, Andrew.”

Andrew stands, walking over to Neil and resting a heavy hand on the back of the sub’s neck, seeing how quickly the sub calms, finally able to take a proper inhale of breath.

“I will do the scene with the two of you,” Andrew says softly, thumb rubbing the side of Neil’s neck and Neil exhales. “But you need to tell Kevin the truth.”

“I’ll tell him now, if you want me to,” Neil says quickly, glancing up at Andrew through his eyelashes. “I’m serious about this. I want to make it work. I’m tired of being alone and I’m tired of running. I’m in America of my own free will. My sperm donor is dead, I’m out of witness protection and I just want to _live_.”

Andrew cocks his head. “You’re out of witness protection?” It’s only been a week since he’d gotten the information, but he doesn’t know if Javier’s information was up-to-date.

Neil nods quickly. “My uncle contacted me to let me know that they’ve caught all of Nathan’s known associates. I had lived with him in England for a while under my new name, but they changed my last name and moved me to South Carolina and put me in WITSEC after some of Nathan’s men were spotted in the UK. They’ve eliminated all of them, so I’m finally free,” Neil exhales, and Andrew sees the relief relax his shoulders. He adds softly, “And I don’t want to leave yet.”

Something tugs at Andrew’s heart, and he tilts Neil’s head up, gaze locking with the bright blue baby blues, seeing the honest truth in them. He rubs his thumb over Neil’s bottom lip, and Neil’s lips part, a soft breath brushing the pad of his finger.

“Tell him before the scene,” Andrew says softly. “If he still wants to do it after, we’ll do it next week. Get tested. Tell Kevin too. Do you understand, baby boy?”

“Yes Master,” Neil whispers. “Thank you.”

Unable to help himself, Andrew leans down to brush his lips against Neil’s forehead. “You can go now, baby boy,” he murmurs, and Neil blushes gorgeously, before standing and scampering out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Jean leans forward, grinning at Kevin. “I’m cleared to play,” he says excitedly, and Kevin gasps, lighting up.

“Dude, fuck yes!” he grins, happy to have his best friend on the court with him again. “I was going fucking crazy without my Vice Captain,” Kevin admits, and Jean snorts.

Jeremy beams at Kevin, leaning against his boyfriend. “I can’t wait either, I missed him being able to slam me against a wall and fuck me.”

Jean blushes, and Kevin bursts out laughing. “Of course you did, Jer. How are you?”

“Me? Never been better,” Jeremy winks at Kevin before glancing around. “So, why are we here instead of our usual café? Not that I’m complaining; the lattes here are amazing.” He takes a sip of his white chocolate latte, humming contentedly.

Before Kevin could answer, a heavy body lands sideways in his lap, accompanied by a soft giggle. “Hi, Kev!” Neil says delightedly, and Kevin returns his smile, wrapping a hand around Neil’s waist.

“Hey, Neil,” Kevin responds, laughing lightly. Neil leans forward, pressing their lips together, and Kevin melts into the kiss. It’s ridiculous how much he loves holding Neil’s lithe body, feeling the redhead’s soft lips against his.

Somewhere in the haze of the kiss, he hears either Jeremy or Jean say, “oh, _that’s_ why.”

Kevin manages to tear his lips from Neil’s, and the redhead snickers. “I’ll never get tired of doing that,” he whispers in Kevin’s ear, making Kevin fight the blush that threatens to colour his skin.

“Is _this_ what Kevin’s like as a Dom?” Jeremy stage whispers to Jean, who snorts. Rolling his eyes, Kevin deposits Neil onto the seat next to him.

“This is Neil. He’s the sub I was telling you about,” Kevin says, and Neil giggles, his eyes on Kevin.

“Aww, Kev, you talk about me?” Neil teases and Kevin huffs, wrapping a hand around Neil’s shoulders, holding him close.

“Neil, these are my best friends. Jeremy, and his boyfriend-“

“Jean Moreau,” Neil says quietly, his mood completely shifting as he sobers up, and when Kevin glances at him, he sees that Neil’s eyes are trained on the tattoo on Jean’s face. “From Evermore.”

Jean’s lips thin. Kevin doesn’t blame him; it’s as if Evermore will be a permanent fixture in their lives although they’re free from it. The proof is still tattooed on their faces, despite being covered up.

Neil’s mood has completely changed and Kevin frowns because he’s never seen Neil like this.

Jeremy glances at between Neil and Jean. “He’s Kevin’s teammate,” Jeremy says, trying to remedy the situation, but Neil just turns back to Kevin, throat bobbing as he swallows, a small frown tugging at the centre of his eyebrows.

“Kev, I. I think I need to get back to the kitchen. Can we go up to my apartment in ten minutes?”

Kevin frowns, nodding, catching Neil’s wrist before he can disappear. He tugs Neil back, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. It seems Neil’s taken aback by the gentleness, blushing and ducking his head as he pets Kevin’s hair.

“I’ll see you in ten,” he says, before scampering away.

“Well that was _weird_ ,” Jeremy raises an eyebrow at Kevin, who just stares after Neil in confusion.

“Have you ever met him, Jean?” Kevin asks, and Jean just shrugs, looking just as confused as everyone else.

“I haven’t,” Jean says. “Was that the cute, adorable sub you’ve been gushing about?”

Kevin nods, frowning into his coffee. “Something’s off. I think I need to talk to him.”

“At least he’s cute?” Jeremy proffers. “Like, he really is adorable. I love his hair. I wonder if he dyes it.”

“I don’t think he does,” Kevin says thoughtfully.

“How’s Andrew?” Jean asks, changing the subject as he sips his tea.

“We’re… better now, for lack of a better word,” Kevin sighs. “I wish it was as easy as the two of you. He did have phone sex with Neil and me, but I’m too scared to ask him what that means. I just… I never know what he’s thinking. What if he just did that to see if Neil was a good match for me? What if he’s letting me go?”

“Can you stop thinking negatively about your relationship?” Jeremy sighs, reaching over and grasping Kevin’s hand.

“ _What relationship_?” Kevin asks bitterly, squeezing Jeremy’s hand gratefully. “At least on the drugs, he had fucking emotions. Now he’s like a statue. A gorgeous, short statue.”

“ _Very_ short,” Jean snorts and Kevin huffs, a small laugh escaping him. “Neil’s not much better. At least you have a type, Kev.”

Kevin laughs, shaking his head. Jeremy and Jean easily continue the conversation, but he can’t stop his mind from lingering on Neil.

__

“Wait, he said _what_?” Kevin’s eyes widen when he hears words, not sure if he was hearing correctly or if he was finally going crazy.

He was probably going crazy because there was no way he was hearing Neil say –

“He wants us to get tested,” Neil blushes, biting his lower lip. “He’s doing a scene with both of us.”

Kevin slumps in his seat, fingers curled around the warm coffee cup, mind working a mile a minute. On one hand, the thought of Andrew finally fucking him raw – _fuck_ , but on the other hand…

“Do you think he’s doing this to finally let me go?” Kevin asks hollowly because he’s so fucking bad at reading Andrew. Neil’s eyes widen in horror.

“No,” Neil says immediately. “No, Kevin. I won’t let him.”

Kevin lets out a harsh laugh, resting the cup on the table. “You won’t _let_ him?” Kevin’s lips curl in distaste. “When has Andrew ever _let_ anyone tell him what to do?”

“Kevin,” Neil sighs, reaching over and curling his fingers around Kevin’s. Kevin holds on tightly. Something’s been bothering Neil since Kevin had come up to Neil’s apartment and he still hadn’t addressed whatever issue it was.

“Tell me what’s wrong, Neil,” Kevin says gently, not wanting to think about the possibility of Andrew finally giving him up. He tugs Neil slightly, frowning when Neil resists, fingers gripping Kevin’s tighter.

“Andrew said I had to be honest with you if I want this to go anywhere,” Neil says, giving Kevin a pained smile. He shifts in the chair opposite Kevin, who tries to hide the worry from him.

“Once you’re not a murderer,” Kevin teases, and it only makes the worry increase when Neil doesn’t even crack a smile. “Come here,” Kevin orders, hating to see the frown on the sub’s face. Neil looks as if he’s going to protest, but Kevin tugs his hand firmly.

Neil comes around the table, and Kevin pulls Neil onto his lap. Neil tries to resist, but he still comes willingly, straddling Kevin’s legs, his back resting against the edge of the table.

“Tell me,” Kevin says gently, and Neil sighs.

“My real name is Nathaniel Wesninski,” Neil’s voice is so quiet, and Kevin makes the connections so quickly that he can’t control his reaction. His eyes widen, his lips pulling taut. “Kevin...” Neil tries to get off Kevin’s lap, but Kevin holds him in place.

“You’re the Butcher’s son?” Kevin asks, trying to keep his voice steady, but it trembles nevertheless. “You were supposed to be number three,” Kevin whispers, and Neil nods, biting his lip.

“My uncle killed Nathan,” Neil says softly, fingers twisting each other. “I went to live with England with my uncle after that. The FBI apprehended all of Nathan’s men, and I decided to stay in America, because I was tired of running and hiding and because of you. Kev, I promise I have nothing to do with the Moriyamas or the family and I-”

Kevin places a finger over Neil’s lips, shutting him up, and Neil stares down at Kevin with wide eyes. Kevin cups his hand around Neil’s jaw, bringing him in for a gentle kiss. He feels Neil’s relieved exhale against his lips, and Kevin smiles.

“Thank you for telling me,” Kevin tells Neil after they’ve parted. “But it doesn’t matter. I’m not scared of my past anymore,” he says quietly, raising his left hand between them, looking at the scars. Neil catches the hand between his palms, pressing a gentle kiss to the scars. “I want you, Neil,” Kevin confesses, and Neil blushes brightly. “But I want Andrew, too. I think the three of us together would be more than perfect.”

“I think so too,” Neil admits. “Andrew’s the perfect Dom for both of us. I’ve never seen you submit,” Neil laments, pouting. “I’d love to see you cry.”

Kevin groans, pinching Neil’s fleshy thigh, and Neil chuckles, wrapping his arms around Kevin’s neck and holding him tightly. “He’ll come to,” Neil promises softly, lips against Kevin’s neck. “Even if I have to beat it into him.”

“Mmm, wanna be a Dom, baby?” Kevin laughs, stroking Neil’s sides and Neil huffs.

“Fuck no, it’s too much work. I don’t know how you do it.”

Kevin sighs, pressing his lips to Neil’s shoulder. “That’s why I need both. Most times I'm just exhausted with being in control, and other times I just need to remember that I still have some of that control.”

“I can’t wait for you to submit alongside me,” Neil sighs, leaning forward and kissing Kevin again.

__

“Hey Roland, is Andrew here?” Kevin asks as he slides into his seat, and Roland shakes his head, preparing a drink for Kevin.

“Nope. He’ll be here in five. Today’s the big day?” He passes the drink over to Kevin and Kevin drinks the virgin piña colada without complaints. He tries not to make a face at the sweet drink as he focuses on Roland's question.

“It is,” he says, heart hammering in his chest at the thought. He hasn’t seen Andrew since the talk with Neil, but he’d gotten the text today, and he was so fucking excited, he could actually vomit. “Is Neil here?”

“I am,” Neil says, appearing at Kevin’s elbow and Kevin jumps out of his skin.

“Jesus, you’re like a fucking ghost,” Kevin groans and Neil giggles. Kevin pulls Neil to him, kissing him warmly, and Neil pulls away licking his lips.

“Mmm, you taste good,” Neil grins, spying the drink in Kevin’s hand and stealing it, sipping it as he wiggles into the barstool next to Kevin. “This is delicious, Roland!”

“Thanks, Neil,” Roland beams at the redhead. “You’re finally going to see Kev submit! How do you feel?”

“I’m hoping I get to make him cry,” Neil winks at Roland. “Andrew should make him put a cock ring on and tell me to suck his cock until he’s _sobbing_.”

Kevin decides not to mention how much he’d love that.

Roland snickers. “You’re evil. I’d say I feel sorry for you, Kevin, but I don’t.”

“Thanks, Roland,” Kevin says dryly. “Can I get a water?”

Roland sighs, grabbing a bottled water and a cup and placing it in front of Kevin. “I’m sure you have enough brain cells left to pour it yourself?”

Neil giggles, and Kevin rolls his eyes. “Fuck you, Roland.”

“Language.” Kevin almost  _pukes_ when he hears Andrew’s voice behind him, and sends Roland a dirty look, knowing the Italian had set him up for that. “Do I have to spank you before the scene, Kevin?”

Neil’s giggling uncontrollably as Roland’s caught in a fit of laughter. “Hi, Andrew,” Kevin manages to say without vomiting the butterflies in his stomach. He gulps down almost the entire bottle of water, caught on Andrew’s intense eyes.

Andrew huffs. “Fifteen minutes,” he says shortly. “In the room. I want you both in your underwear. Kevin, I want you on your kneeling cushion. Neil,” Neil bites his lip to stop giggling, paying attention to Andrew. “I want you kneeling on the bed. Do you understand?”

Kevin gulps. “Yes, Master,” he says quietly, and Andrew waits patiently for Neil’s answer.

“Yes Sir,” Neil says, nodding, and Andrew gives a firm nod, before disappearing into the crowd. Kevin exhales lowly as he turns around.

“You’re a horrible person,” he tells Roland, and Roland just smiles innocently at him.

“I’m so excited,” Neil confesses, slurping up his (Kevin’s) drink. “Like, I think it’s now getting to me.”

“So am I,” Kevin says, fingers tapping the water bottle in anticipation. When Neil finally finishes the drink, Kevin stands, linking his fingers with Neil’s, leading him to the VIP room.

They get undressed in silence, folding their clothes and placing it neatly on the allocated table. Kevin gets his kneeling cushion, getting comfortable in the centre of the room, facing the door. Neil gets onto the bed, on his knees, shifting until he’s satisfied.

Kevin clasps his hands behind his back, his knees apart and head bowed. Neil’s breathing is calming, and he sinks slowly into his submissive state as he waits patiently for Andrew to enter.

The door opens silently, and Kevin doesn’t dare look up. Andrew’s quiet as he shuts the door, clicking the lock. There are soft footsteps before the tips of Andrew’s boots come into Kevin’s eyesight. A hand slides into Kevin’s hair.

“Safeword,” Andrew says softly, and Kevin takes a deep, shaky breath.

“Queen.”

“Neil?” Andrew’s voice raises fractionally.

“Lighter,” is Neil’s quiet response.

“Good,” Andrew murmurs. “Let’s begin.”


	9. Chapter 9

It’s dead silent as Andrew moves quietly around the room. Although Kevin keeps his eyes shut as Andrew had ordered him and Neil, he can't stop thinking about how _good_ Andrew looked when he came in, with leather pants and nothing else, his body hard and yummy.

Kevin groans softly, biting his lip as he focuses on slowing his breathing, trying not to follow Andrew’s footsteps around the room. He can feel his heart decrease its rapid pace, and he takes a few deep breaths.

When Andrew’s hand slips into his hair again, Kevin isn’t jolted. He feels Andrew crouch next to him, and for a few seconds, it’s just Kevin and Andrew.

“Hands,” Andrew orders softly, and Kevin complies. He wishes he could open his eyes, but instead he’ll focus on Andrew and obeying. Something’s pressed into his hand and Kevin’s fingers curl around the material, knowing hemp rope just from the thick, rough coils. His breath catches in his throat at the implication.

Andrew’s lips are near Kevin’s ear, and Kevin shivers as Andrew’s hot breath brushes his skin. “I want you to tie up our sub and suspend him,” Andrew’s whispering in Kevin’s ear and Kevin’s heart jolts from resting rate, pounding in his throat. “Undress him, tie him up and make him look pretty, pet.”

Kevin’s going to fucking pass out before the scene even _begins_ , his throat closing up at the pet name. He swallows, clutching the rope tightly, still not moving until Andrew gives the order.

“Open your eyes,” Andrew orders, and Kevin’s eyes slip open, meeting Andrew’s honey eyes. Andrew’s look is intense, making Kevin’s teeth sink into his lower lip as he inhales sharply. “Go on,” Andrew murmurs, standing and stepping backwards. He gets seated on an armchair, his eyes heavy on Kevin as Kevin stands, wincing as the blood rushes to his legs.

He makes his way over to Neil, who’s kneeling calmly on the bed, eyes closed, fingers clasped, and he looks like such a relaxed figure that Kevin’s almost feels bad that he’s disturbing him.

“Baby, open your eyes,” Kevin murmurs, and a small smile pulls at Neil’s lips as he blinks sleepily, and Kevin leans over and presses a kiss to his forehead. “Come on.”

He leads Neil over to the pulley, making the redhead kneel as he sets up the pulley with the rope, which is dyed red, giving the light brown a burgundy tinge. It’ll look absolutely gorgeous on Neil, and Kevin couldn’t wait to wrap the redhead like a present to give to Andrew.

He undresses Neil, the redhead’s cock half-hard already, and stands where he can see Andrew’s expression as he grabs the robe. He takes Neil’s hands, pulling him upright, and Neil comes willingly as Kevin stands behind him and wraps his forearms together, twining the rope around Neil’s chest, framing his pecs.

Neil’s breathing stutters, his body softening like butter under Kevin’s fingers. Kevin glances up at Andrew, whose gaze does not look any less penetrating as it had been before. Kevin gets chills racing up his spine, leaning down and brushing his lips against Neil’s neck. Andrew’s eyes darken, and Kevin smirks as Neil shivers.

Kevin knots the rope, reaching up to hook the length of it and Neil whimpers at the pull. Kneeling, Kevin bends Neil’s leg, wrapping the rope around his thighs, knotting it firmly, tying the extra rope around the hook as well.

“Are you okay?” Kevin stands and asks Neil in a soft voice, lips barely brushing Neil’s ear. Neil swallows, head dropping.

“Yeah, green,” Neil moans softly, and Kevin strokes a hand down Neil’s back. The redhead’s standing on one foot, the next leg tied up, but he doesn’t seem off-balanced as he allow the rope to hold him despite the obvious discomfort.

“Trust the ropes. Remember, surrender to them,” Kevin orders quietly, and Neil nods, biting his lip as Kevin turns on the automatic pulley system, the machine whirring as it takes Neil’s weight.

Neil gasps sharply as he’s raised a few inches off the ground. Kevin rubs his lower back, calming him as he gets accustomed to the ropes, as he gets used to not having the ground under him.

Kevin bends Neil’s free foot, making a quick work of the ropes as he ties Neil’s leg and thigh together, knotting the extra rope around the hook. Neil whimpers softly as he’s entirely tied up, his knees folded and spread for easy access, his body trembling as he tries to give into the ropes.

Andrew stands, and the movement jolts Kevin, who’d been very focused on trussing Neil that he’d almost forgotten Andrew despite his dominating presence. Andrew walks over, lowering Neil until he’s at his height, and Neil whimpers as Andrew wraps a calming hand around his neck.

“It’s not going to let you fall, baby boy,” Andrew promises, opening his other hand, which has a pair of nipple clamps attached to a cock ring. Neil’s breath shudders when he sees the metal clamps in Andrew's hands, his eyelashes fluttering. On a whim, Kevin leans forward and presses kisses down Neil’s neck and shoulder, seeing the approval in Andrew’s eyes. Reaching up, Kevin takes Neil’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger, twisting the nubs and making Neil cry out, his head falling back to thump against Kevin’s shoulder.

Neil’s unable to move, tied up for their use, sobbing as Kevin teases his sensitive nipples. When they're perky and red, Andrew puts the nipple clamps on Neil, and the redhead cries out as he tightens it, really making him feel it.

“F-fuck,” Neil splutters, blinking wetly, his hard cock curving up from between his legs, already dripping. Andrew passes a finger through his wet slit, raising his finger for Kevin to taste. Kevin wraps his lips around Andrew’s offered finger, moaning softly at the tang.

“You taste good, baby,” Kevin murmurs, pressing a wet kiss against Neil’s neck, and Neil lets out a soft giggle. Andrew slips the cock ring around Neil’s hard cock, the black rubber resting snugly at the base of the redhead’s erection.

“Pet.” Kevin raises his eyes to Andrew’s dark ones. “Come here. Naked, on your knees.”

Kevin’s heart thumps at the command, shucking off his underwear as he makes his way over to Andrew, kneeling, and Andrew positions him to face Neil. Andrew crouches behind Kevin after a few seconds, hand finding its way back to Kevin’s hair, relaxing him. Andrew’s voice is soft when he talks again.

“Doesn’t he look beautiful?” Andrew murmurs and Kevin nods, swallowing as he gazes at Neil. Neil’s the epitome of subs as he hangs from his red ropes, looking blissed out, his cock hard and dripping. The nipple clamps are tight on his little red nubs and the chain that’s connecting the nipple clamps to the cock ring is resting against the line dissecting his taut abs. He's so  _pretty_ , it makes Kevin breathless.

Andrew trails a hand down Kevin’s chest, wrapping firmly around Kevin’s thick, hard cock and Kevin gasps as Andrew twists his hand. “You did an excellent job with the ropes, pet,” Andrew murmurs, and Kevin smiles dreamily.

“Thank you, Master,” Kevin murmurs, sinking into the submission, feeling sweet and smooth like honey. Andrew tilts Kevin’s head, pressing their lips together, and Kevin whimpers as Andrew claims him roughly, before pulling back and shoving Kevin forward.

Kevin goes willingly, ass in the air, feeling Andrew’s fingers probe him without hesitation. Kevin gasps as Andrew’s fingers open him up easily, three fingers fucking in and out of Kevin. Kevin’s cock gives a pained throb as Andrew strokes his prostate. Andrew takes Kevin’s cock, slipping something around the head before a blunt head is nudging at Kevin’s hole.

It’s too smooth to be a cock, and Kevin moans as it’s pushed into him. It’s too short to fill him up in the way he likes, but it’s thick and holds him open. Andrew drops a soft kiss on the base of Kevin’s spine, sending a thrill chasing up Kevin’s spine.

“Crawl forward,” Andrew orders and Kevin obeys, crawling toward’s Neil hanging body. “Stop. Upwards.” When Kevin’s upright, he’s face-to-face with Neil’s bobbing, bound cock. Then his vision is gone as Andrew wraps a blindfold around his eyes, tying it behind his head. “Good boy,” Andrew says softly, voice by Kevin’s ear, raising his pores. A pleased throb aches through Kevin. “Keep our sub’s cock in your mouth. Don’t suck.”

Andrew’s hand grips Kevin’s jaw, directing him as he slips Neil’s cock into Kevin’s mouth. Kevin shuffles forward, tasting Neil’s pre-cum and Neil cries out as the warm heat engulfs his cock.

“Colour, Neil,” Andrew demands as he handcuffs Kevin’s hands behind him.

“Green,” Neil sobs, his cock twitching in Kevin’s mouth.

“Kevin,” Andrew states, and Kevin snaps his fingers thrice. “Good.”

Andrew moves around the room, and Kevin doesn’t know what’s happening until he hears the sound of leather kissing skin and Neil’s cry. Neil’s cock pulses fresh pre-cum in Kevin’s mouth.

Andrew was flogging Neil, Kevin can tell, although his mind is wiped clean as the vibrator in his ass starts buzzing. Kevin chokes when he realises that it’s a _prostate massager_ , and it’s buzzing against his sweet spot and his perineum and around his cock, and he can feel his entire body shaking as he tries not to come.

He tries to focus on Neil’s sweet cries, or on the leather slapping against flesh, as the massager throbs in his ass, his sobs muffled by Neil’s leaking cock. Neil’s cock jerks at every hit, gasping for air as Kevin just sucks down all of his juices.

“M-Master,” Neil sobs, sounding fucking _wrecked_ , and Kevin wishes he could see Neil right now. “I’m so close.”

“Hold it,” Andrew commands, and Neil lets out a choked sound. His moans are low and loud as the vibrator continues buzzing away in Kevin’s ass, and Kevin’s hands curl into tight fists as he fights to keep his orgasm at bay.

The flogging sounds stop, but clearly, Andrew’s still doing something to Neil, because the redhead cries out, cock throbs in Kevin’s mouth.

“F- _fuck_ ,” Neil’s voice is tiny and shaky, pleasure taking him over. He’s unable to move, and he just has to take what Andrew gives him.

A hand slides into Kevin’s hair, slipping off the blindfold, and Kevin blinks as he takes Neil’s body in, Neil’s aching cock still nestled in his body. The vibrator is decreased to the lowest setting, and Kevin gasps in relief.

Neil’s body is slick with sweat, chest splotchy and red. His eyes are blown, lips parted as he gasps for air. Andrew tugs Kevin to his feet, and Kevin stumbles as Neil’s cock falls out of his mouth. Drawing Kevin to the back of Neil, Kevin gasps when he sees Neil’s reddened shoulders and ass, the red looking gorgeous with Neil's hair and the ropes wrapped around him.

Andrew grasps Kevin’s cock, and Kevin hisses at the contact as Andrew slathers lube over Kevin’s cock. Placing Kevin’s bare cockhead at Neil’s already slick hole, Kevin’s heart pounds in his throat as he realises what is happening.

“Fuck, green, _yes_ ,” Neil sobs, and Andrew allows Kevin to penetrate Neil for the first time, his cock raw and sensitive.

Kevin lets out a choked sob at the feeling of his cock entering someone raw for the first time in his life. Neil’s gasping, each intake of breath making his walls constrict around Kevin’s aching member.

“Come on, Kevin,” Andrew growls. “Fuck him.”

The order makes Kevin gasp, and Andrew presses him in deeper, his cock sinking into Neil’s ass, filling him up.

“ _Yes_ ,” Neil chokes out. “Fuck, Kevin!”

Kevin’s too close, and he sends Andrew a panicked look. Andrew catches the look and draws Kevin down for a kiss.

“Don’t come,” Andrew orders, and the voiced order wraps around Kevin’s throat and he holds it close to his heart. Andrew’s trained him for this for years, and if Andrew doesn’t want him to come, he wouldn’t.

Kevin clenches his hands behind him where they’re still locked together, his hips drawing back. As he fills Neil again, a dizzying wave of arousal washes over him. Fuck, as much as he loved bottoming, the feeling of his bare cock in Neil – holy shit.

The massager is throbbing in Kevin, driving him higher and higher, but sheer willpower is the only reason he doesn’t go over the edge. Neil’s clenching around him just _right_ , and Kevin leans forward, burying his face against Neil’s sweaty skin, teeth nipping at Neil’s flesh.

Neil whimpers. “Fuck, Kev, you feel so good,” he groans, and a peek over Neil’s shoulder shows his hard cock leaking onto the floor, jerking at every thrust.

Kevin gasps when he sees Andrew walking toward him with his favourite whip coiled around his palm. His cock throbs in Neil’s hole as Andrew raises the coiled whip to Kevin’s mouth. Kevin presses an appreciative kiss to the whip, and Andrew nods.

“Don’t stop,” is all Andrew says before the whip is cracking through the air like a gunshot and snapping against Kevin’s back.

“Fuck!” Kevin cries out, thrusting forward and burying his cock fully in Neil’s ass, as pain rips through his body, straight to his cock.

Neil cries out in tandem, as Kevin’s cock is buried in his ass, hard and thick and throbbing. Kevin’s hole clenches uselessly around the prostate massager, and it’s too many sensations at once.

Andrew gives him a few seconds to catch his breath before the whip is sailing through the air again, slicing against Kevin’s skin.

Kevin’s knees almost buckle as pain-pleasure shoots down his spine. This time, Andrew doesn’t relent, whip swinging and snapping against Kevin, over and over, and Kevin forgets about his cock in Neil, forget about the massager in his ass, forgets _everything_ as Andrew works him over.

Neil’s sobbing from how full he feels, head bowed as his warm walls work Kevin’s cock. Kevin stumbles after about- five? six? ten?- hits; he’s lost count, his back aching and his chest free, his cock driving even deeper into Neil.

“Fuck me,” Neil’s begging, pleading, sobbing, and Kevin just barely manages to move his hips. His entire body is alight with sensation and arousal and pain and he _can’t_ hold on, fuck, he’s going to disobey Andrew, but holy fucking hell, it’s too much, too much, _too fucking much_ -

“Kevin,” Andrew growls, whip clattering to the ground like a live snake, fingers digging into Kevin’s hips and yanking him free from Neil, making Kevin gasp as his cock meets cool air.

“I can’t,” Kevin sobs, and Andrew pushes him to his knees, slipping his hand through Kevin’s hair for the nth time that day. “Master, I, fuck, I’m too close-“

“You’re perfect, pet,” Andrew murmurs, cupping Kevin’s face and Kevin blinks wetly up at him, seeing the truth in Andrew’s eyes. “You’re good.”

Kevin gasps, every part of him throbbing – his back, his cock, his hole, his heart – and Andrew kisses him warmly.

“Fuck our sub. Let’s make him come and you’ll get your reward,” Andrew murmurs against Kevin’s lips, and Kevin nods as he stands shakily. Andrew unlocks his hands, freeing him, before moving out of sight once more. Kevin doesn't mind, keeping his on Neil's delicious, reddened ass.

His cock finds its way back to Neil’s hole, filling Neil with one fluid thrust and Neil cries out, sobbing _yes, yes, yes_ over and over, until his voice is hoarse. Andrew’s rubbing Neil’s front with oil, and then he’s lighting a candle, dripping the wax down onto Neil’s chest.

Neil _screams_ , but he doesn’t beg to come, such a good fucking sub, just takes it. Andrew drips the red wax over Neil’s pecs, making him look pretty, before yanking off the nipple clamps in a harsh, ripping motion. Neil’s body seizes in a soundless scream, and then Andrew’s dripping wax onto Neil’s oversensitive nipples.

Neil goes absolutely quiet, save for his choked sobs, and Kevin continues driving into his lax, willing body. Andrew removes the cock ring from Neil’s erection, fingers scraping the wax off Neil’s sensitive chest.

“You were so good, Neil,” Andrew’s voice is low and powerful, seeping Domination into every syllable. His hand wraps around Neil’s neck, holding him firmly. Kevin continues sliding in and out of Neil, relishing in the heat around his sensitive cock. “Come.”

The word is strong and quiet, and a choked sound escapes Neil’s spacing body as his cock jerks, cum spilling out of him. He gasps for air, and with an approving nod from Andrew, Kevin reaches around and strokes Neil’s cock, and the sub cries from oversensitivity. Kevin doesn’t move his hand until Andrew nods, and Kevin pulls his hand back, lapping the cum and groaning at the taste.

“Hold him,” Andrew says softly, producing a knife, and Kevin slips his cock out of Neil’s ass as the massager is turned off completely. Kevin gathers Neil into his arms, holding the sub close as Andrew slices through the bonds holding Neil, and Neil completely collapses into Kevin’s arms.

Neil lets out a wet sob, his lips grazing Kevin’s neck, mouthing at the skin there, and a shiver wracks through Kevin.

“Bed,” Andrew commands, and Kevin carries Neil over to the bed. Neil sinks into the sheets with a soft sigh, smiling dreamily at Kevin, who hovers over him. Andrew gets onto the bed behind Kevin, and Kevin gasps as he feels Andrew’s fingers brushing his rim, tugging the prostate massager out of him.

Kevin groans at the emptiness as Andrew bends him over Neil, either of Kevin’s knees next to Neil’s thighs. Neil’s still smiling as he watches Kevin’s face, reaching a hand up and stroking Kevin’s hair.

When Andrew’s _uncovered_ cock head nudges at Kevin’s hole, Kevin thinks he might actually pass out for real this time. Andrew’s fingers scrape down Kevin’s battered back, and Kevin’s cock drips precum onto Neil. Neil moans, tugging Kevin down for a kiss.

Andrew finally, _finally_ slides into Kevin, his balls pressing against Kevin’s ass, his cock raw and thick and _long_ and so, _so_ fucking perfect.

Kevin cries out into the kiss, his fingers curling in the bedsheets, and Neil kisses him messily as Kevin’s fucked to oblivion above him. Kevin sobs as Andrew’s cock slams into him, his fingers curling painfully into Kevin’s hips. Kevin’s cock is throbbing as he tries to hold on, but Neil’s kisses aren’t helping either.

“Fuck, Master,” Kevin sobs against Neil’s lips, and Andrew’s fucking in deep, pressing his cock as far as it would go, and then Andrew’s coming –

And Kevin almost blacks out when he feels Andrew’s cock spilling his cum in him, hot and wet and oh fuck, Kevin _can’t_ –

He’s too close, and it’s happening all too fast, and he has to be grateful that Andrew has mercy on him when he growls, “come, Kevin,” and the orgasm that sears through him is white-hot and delicious, his hole tightening around Andrew’s cock. Kevin sobs as he spills onto Neil’s abdomen, Andrew grinding into him slow and deep, dragging his cock against Kevin’s prostate.

“Holy-,” Kevin’s voice breaks as he pushes back against Andrew, burying his head in the pillow next to Neil’s head and sobbing from sheer pleasure as Neil continues holding onto him.

Andrew continues his short, rough thrusts before he’s pulling out of Kevin, replacing his cock with his fingers. Before Kevin could react, Andrew’s cum-stained fingers are pressing against Neil’s lips, and Neil’s lapping obediently at his fingers, moaning at the taste and Kevin almost comes again at the sight, his spent cock giving a pained throb.

Andrew’s thumb rubs Neil’s lower lip almost affectionately before he’s pulling back, twisting a plug into Kevin’s ass. Kevin moans as he realises what Andrew’s doing, trapping his cum inside of Kevin.

“Clean him up,” Andrew commands, and Kevin obeys, moving down Neil’s body and lapping up his cum from Neil’s skin. Neil whimpers as Kevin’s tongue cleans off the cum, moaning. “Good.”

Andrew lays next to Neil, pulling Kevin on his other side, and Kevin nestles under the crook of Andrew’s arm. He feels floaty and gooey and so fucking happy and he just wants to stay under Andrew’s arms together because with the three of them together it feels so right.

Kevin smiles as Neil cuddles close to Andrew as well, snuggling into the blonde’s embrace and letting himself sink immediately. Andrew turns to Kevin, stroking his hair, and Kevin smiles up at him.

“Good?” Andrew asks, and Kevin nods.

“Perfect,” he responds, and Andrew leans forward to kiss him, his lips rough and claiming and wonderful but Kevin just gets this weird tightness in his chest as Andrew pulls away, stroking his jaw.

Because, for some reason, this kiss tastes like goodbye.


	10. Chapter 10

Kevin groans as a pillow is slammed into his stomach. He rolls over on the couch, blinking hazily at Jean. “The fuck?”

“Kevin, are you seriously going to lay on our couch for the rest of your life avoiding Andrew and Neil?” Jean asks, crossing his arms as he narrows his eyes at Kevin.

“Is that an option?” Kevin huffs, and Jean rolls his eyes, coming around the couch and Kevin groans, sitting up as Jean settles next to him, sighing.

“You need to talk to Andrew, Kevin,” Jean says gently. “He’s not letting you go easily this time.”

“I’m scared,” Kevin whispers, and Jean snorts.

“You’re not scared, you’re a dumbass,” Jean retorts. “You can’t just assume that he’s going to dump you. You said it yourself – you don’t know how to read him!" 

Kevin folds his arms, pouting. “I don’t like when you say sensible words,” he groans, sighing. “Jean, before, I didn’t care why Andrew was doing the scene with us. I thought he’d finally come to his senses! But now I’m pretty sure the only reason he agreed to the scene is because he owed Neil. Fuck, he was supposed to do it because he  _wanted_  to!”

“Is that why you’re not talking to Neil either?” Jean raises his eyebrows and Kevin nods, wiping away the tears that threaten to fall.

“I – I wanted Andrew to do the scene with us because he saw how perfect we’d be together, but I heard when Neil had told him that he owed him for hanging up and fucking up his high, and I  _know_ that’s why Andrew agreed to do it with us.”

“But… you  _do_ know that Andrew doesn’t do anything he doesn’t want to do,” Jean says quietly, and Kevin swallows. “Kevin, you’ve been on my couch for near sixty hours, you haven’t even been to training, and I’m _pretty sure_ you’re overthinking this. Talk to Andrew, Kevin. I’m going to drive you to the club tonight even if I have to tie you up, because I  _know_ he will break our door down if he has to.”

Kevin takes a deep breath, in and out, a few times. “Okay,” he whispers, closing his eyes. “Okay. I can do this.”

The scene had been more than perfect; Kevin couldn’t stop thinking about it. Andrew had worked both Kevin and Neil over perfectly, and the feeling of Andrew’s cock fucking him raw was everything he wanted. He’d wanted to keep the plug in him forever, but Andrew had removed it and cleaned them both while they were sleeping.

Kevin exhales. “Thank you, Jean,” he forces a smile, and Jean just envelops him in a hug.

__

“This is the end,” Kevin moans, head on his folded arms in front of Roland.

“Oh, Kevin. You’re so pathetic,” Roland sighs, petting Kevin’s hair over the bar. “I have no idea what Andrew sees in you.”

“Maybe he doesn’t see anything in me,” Kevin pouts, resting his chin on his hands. “Can I get a drink?”

“Aw,” Roland gives Kevin an empathetic smile. “No, idiot.” Kevin blinks, and Roland pours water into a glass and slamming it onto the counter so hard it sloshes over and spills. “You’re a dumbass,” Roland says pleasantly and Kevin frowns. “You’re lucky Andrew even gave you seventy-two hours to pout and throw your fucking tantrum. And you’re lucky Neil doesn’t know where Jean lives or he would’ve killed you.”

“What are you talking about?”

Roland sighs, leaning against the bar. “Kevin, sweetheart. You cut them both off. For what?”

“Because-“

“You’re stupid,” Roland rolls his eyes. “Listen carefully. Are you listening?” he snaps his fingers in front of Kevin’s face a few times and Kevin nods with wide eyes. “There’s a thing called  _communication_. Ever heard of it? Kevin, I was  _rooting_ for you!”

Kevin’s taken aback. “But-“

“Both you and Andrew are two dumbasses,” Roland continues ranting, picking up a martini glass and cleaning it angrily. “But I guess that’s why you’re in love with each other.”

“In love with  _each other_?” Kevin frowns, sitting up. “Andrew’s not-“

“Kevin,” Andrew’s voice comes from behind Kevin and Kevin jolts out of his seat. He turns to see Andrew, whose eyes are hard and unreadable. “My office. Now.”

Kevin’s heart stutters and then races as Andrew turns on his heel, disappearing into the crowd. Kevin glances at Roland, who giggles.

“Oh fuck, your ass is in trouble,” Roland snickers, then frowns thoughtfully. “Wait, you’d like that, actually.”

Kevin ignores him, gulping some of his water down before following Andrew. By the time he’s reached the office door, he’s forgotten every reassuring word that Roland and Jean had said to him, fear roaring in his ears like waves, choking him.

Andrew’s standing behind his desk, arms folded, biceps bunched up. Kevin can’t even take the time to admire him because he’s too busy trying to read Andrew’s unreadable expression.

“Andrew,” Kevin’s voice is shaky when he enters, eyes wide with fear and unshed tears. The door swings shut behind him. “Are you giving me up?”

Andrew’s eyes narrow and he sighs softly. “Sit, Kevin,” Andrew orders, hands falling to his sides. Kevin considers refusing for a second, but then his body jerks into the seat nevertheless. “Why do you think I’m giving you up?”

Andrew’s voice is controlled and Kevin lets out trembling breath. “Fuck you, Andrew,” he gasps out, with not near as much heat in his voice as he’d wanted.

A small frown flits on Andrew’s face. “Kevin,” he says, voice softening as he comes around the table to stand in front of Kevin. Kevin has to struggle to keep his eyes on Andrew’s, instead of his jean-covered cock. What if he never got to suck Andrew’s cock again? A pained sob escapes him, making Andrew’s eyes narrow.

“On your knees, Kevin,” Andrew commands, Domination rolling through his voice, and Kevin clamps down on the automatic urge to submit, his fingers clenching into painful fists and his teeth sinking into his lower lip until he tastes blood.

“I can’t, Andrew,” he whispers. He can’t kneel for Andrew with the possibility that it’s the last time.

Andrew steps forward, one hand cupping Kevin’s face, the other hand slipping into Kevin’s hair, tugging the strands gently. “Kevin,” he says, voice softer and smoother, with just a tiny bit of inflexion in it that Kevin can’t read. “Will you kneel for me?”

The request makes Kevin closes his eyes, knowing that he’s going to obey; he was fucking weak when it came to Andrew. With a racing heart, he slips off the chair, settling onto his knees. His body submits to Andrew as his back straightens, hands resting palm up on his thighs. His breathing slows as Andrew strokes his hair.

“Good pet,” Andrew murmurs softly, and unwillingly, a tear slips out of Kevin’s eyes. It felt so much like goodbye, and it  _hurt._ “Kevin, why do you think I’m giving you up?”

Kevin exhales slowly. “You were weird at the end of the scene,” Kevin admits, voice quiet, keeping his eyes shut. “Did you do the scene because you owed Neil?”

Andrew’s quiet for a millisecond and Kevin’s eyes open, meeting Andrew’s. “Kevin, I would never have done it if I did not _want_ to do it,” he says, and Kevin exhales shakily. “I have something for you,” Andrew murmurs, and immediately, Kevin tenses. He’s never felt this way on his knees; kneeling was usually associated with submitting and calmness and subspace.

Andrew’s hands leave Kevin’s hair and cheek, and he feels cold, his pores raising. Andrew leans back over the desk, his groin in Kevin’s line of sight, and all Kevin could think about is how it most likely was a confirmation of contract cancellation, or-

“I think you deserve this,” Andrew’s voice is soft, and Kevin blinks, staring dumbly when he sees what’s in Andrew’s hand. “It comes with a few rules, obviously,” Andrew cups Kevin’s chin. “Don’t do what you did after the last scene again. I want there to be clear communication between us at all time. If you’re spiralling, I want you to talk to me. Do you understand, Kevin?”

Kevin can’t stop staring at the collar nestled in the velvet of the box that Andrew’s holding. It’s thick black leather, with a silver D-ring, silver studs lining the edges, with a sturdy silver buckle.

“Fuck,” Kevin chokes, almost throwing up because his heart is racing too fast and his stomach’s twisted into a tight knot. “Andrew, what-“

“You’re mine,” Andrew says firmly and Kevin gasps, staring up at him, wordless. “You’ve always been mine.”

“Yes,” Kevin says helplessly. He feels almost lightheaded, tears slipping out of his eyes, as he tries to comprehend what this means.

“You’ve always been the perfect sub,” Andrew says, and Kevin just cries more. “ _My_ perfect sub. I think this is long overdue. Will you accept it, Kevin?”

“Holy fuck,  _yes_ ,” Kevin gasps out as if there was any chance of him saying otherwise. He’s still in disbelief that this is happening, blinking rapidly as he tries to clear his mind.

“And do you accept that once you’re wearing my collar, you will have open communication with me at all times?” Andrew asks, and Kevin wipes his face hastily, sniffling.

“Yes, Master,” he whimpers, and then Andrew’s removing the collar, placing the box aside and buckling it around his neck, cementing the proof that it was real.

The feeling – just the  _feeling_ of it around his neck, holy shit. Andrew strokes Kevin’s hair. “You won’t be able to wear it at your games,” Andrew says softly and Kevin scoffs.

“I’m never fucking taking it off,” he huffs. “Fuck ‘em.”

Andrew tuts. “I was thinking a more…  _permanent_ collar.” Kevin stares at Andrew. Andrew slips a finger under Kevin’s collar, lightly resting against his racing pulse. “Maybe a tattooed collar. Something subtle.”

“Fuck,” Kevin gasps and he’s nodding eagerly at just the thought of Andrew marking him permanently. “Yes,  _yes_ , Master,” he whispers and Andrew tugs his hair gently, leaning down and slotting his lips against Kevin’s.

Kevin whimpers into the kiss, parting his lips and allowing Andrew to take control as he cups Kevin’s head and kisses him deeply. When they part, Kevin’s lips are tingling and he leans up, trying to keep them together, but Andrew holds him down firmly, regarding Kevin for a few seconds before speaking again.

“The reason I was… weird at the end of the scene,” Andrew sighs, cocking his head as he strokes Kevin’s hair. “Is because I was finally accepting that I had two subs,” he admits and Kevin blinks rapidly.

“ _Two_ subs?” he whispers hoarsely.

“I have a contract for you,” Andrew continues as if Kevin hadn’t spoken, and Kevin’s sure he’s died and gone to heaven. “At your approval, I’ll be offering Neil one as well.”

Kevin gasps, a finger reaching up to hook in the ring of his collar, letting the weight of his finger tug at it to remind him that this _was_ real.

“A…  _permanent_ contract?” Kevin asks hesitantly, voice shaky with emotion.

“Yes, pet,” Andrew murmurs. “Neil will have to earn his collar, though.”

“Fuck,” Kevin’s heart is bursting with so much joy, he feels faint. “Fuck, Andrew. Thank you,” he whispers, tears still dripping from his face. “I love you.”

Andrew smiles, tilting Kevin’s head up and presses their lips together roughly. Kevin moans into the hard, claiming kiss, everything slotting into place, making him finally feel right. Why was he even worried in the first place?

Andrew keeps his face mere inches from Kevin’s, eyes blown and golden and gorgeous and fuck, Kevin loves him so much.

“I feel the same way about you, pet,” Andrew responds gently, and Kevin doesn’t respond, just pushes up and kisses Andrew hard. Happiness overflows in him, and he just tries to express his love in the kiss.

His breathing is shaky when Andrew lets him go, and he surges forward, burying his lips against Andrew’s groin, inhaling sharply.

“Master,” Kevin whines softly and Andrew snorts. Kevin’s so happy, and he just wants to feel Andrew in his mouth with his collar around his neck.

“I’m not going to spoil you,” Andrew reprimands, but he’s still unzipping his pants. Kevin giggles, feeling so fucking high on adrenaline and love and happiness, rubbing his nose against Andrew’s covered soft cock, inhaling Andrew’s clean, heady scent.

“Hands,” Andrew murmurs, and Kevin clasps his hands behind his back. Andrew reaches down and locks them together with handcuffs, and Kevin doesn’t even care, tongue darting out and wetting the material of Andrew’s underwear. He laps at Andrew’s clothed cock until his underwear is soaked with Kevin’s spit, and he feels Andrew’s cock hardening under his ministrations.

Andrew grips Kevin’s hair, holding him firmly as he pushes down his underwear, the thick shaft of his half hard cock hitting Kevin’s lips. Kevin inhales sharply, rubbing his lips against Andrew’s veiny erection, not taking Andrew in without permission.

“Mouth open,” Andrew commands, and Kevin obeys, lips parted as he waits patiently for Andrew. Andrew slides into his mouth, and Kevin’s eyes flutter at the feeling of Andrew in him.

He moans at the taste, his cock responding in his pants. He swallows Andrew’s precum as Andrew presses in, his cock sliding down Kevin’s throat, Kevin’s lips brushing the base of Andrew’s cock.

He whimpers softly, hands curling into fists as Andrew fucks his mouth. Fuck, it felt so good, having Andrew in him.

Andrew fucks his mouth in shallow thrusts, warming Kevin’s throat up. Pressing deep, he cuts off Kevin’s air supply, his cock fills Kevin wholly. Andrew stays there with Kevin’s lips wrapped around his thick shaft, reaching down and wrapping a hand around the front of Kevin’s neck, feeling the bulge under the collar. Kevin moans, fighting the urge to pull off to breathe. He trusts Andrew, relaxing as Andrew stays deep in him, stroking his bulging neck.

Just when it’s almost too much, Andrew pulls out, allowing Kevin to gasp for air, his heart pounding and cock aching from the adrenaline and arousal.

“Perfect,” Andrew rumbles and Kevin whimpers, licking his swollen lips. Andrew fills him again, and this time he doesn’t hold back, fucking Kevin’s mouth in long, rough strokes. Kevin whimpers, shifting uncomfortably as his cock throbs with need.

Andrew strokes Kevin’s hair as he uses Kevin’s mouth, and Kevin can’t take his eyes off Andrew, locked onto his dark, lust-filled gaze.

Kevin uses his tongue to rub against the head of Andrew’s cock, and it’s not long before Andrew’s pulling back, head at Kevin’s lips as he comes. Kevin gulps down Andrew’s cum eagerly, tongue teasing his slit and making Andrew’s hips jerk forward.

When Andrew’s done, he slips out of Kevin’s mouth. Kevin moans at the taste, licking his lips as Andrew tucks himself away, dark eyes never leaving Kevin’s. He rubs a thumb along Kevin’s bottom lip, before giving in and leaning down to kiss Kevin hard.

Kevin gasps as Andrew’s shoe presses against his groin, making his eyes roll back at the pressure on his cock. Andrew inhales Kevin’s moans, tongue slipping into his mouth and kissing him deeply. He keeps his foot steady, and Kevin can’t help but rut up against him, whimpering into Andrew’s kiss.

Just when Kevin’s about to come, Andrew pulls back, his lips shiny and a small smirk on his face.

“No coming until you apologise to Neil and he forgives you,” he warns and Kevin whines, his cock aching in his pants.

Andrew pushes down slightly with his foot. Kevin gasps, panting softly, but then Andrew moves his foot, leaning down and to kiss Kevin’s forehead softly as he unlocks the handcuffs. Kevin’s heart aches at the gesture.

“I’ll apologise to him tomorrow,” Kevin promises, and Andrew nods, moving to the back of his chair and settling in his seat.

“You look gorgeous in my collar,” Andrew growls, his eyes heavy with lust and Kevin almost comes in his pants from that alone.

He gulps, clearing his throat. “Can I show it off to Roland?” he asks Andrew excitedly, and Andrew huffs, waving him off.

Kevin springs to his feet, walking as quickly as he could with a painful erection between his legs as he goes over to the bar, a broad smile on his face.

Roland’s eyes widen and he squeals when he sees Kevin with his messy hair and swollen, slick lips and  _collar_ around his neck.

“Fucking finally!” Roland declares, and Kevin can’t stop fucking smiling. Roland grabs two shot glasses, filling them with vodka. “Let’s take a shot, I don’t care what Andrew says,” he declares, sliding a full shot glass over to Kevin. They clink glasses, before tossing it back. “I’m so happy! When’s the wedding?”

Kevin snorts, sitting in the chair and shifting uncomfortably. Roland frowns as he leans on the bar. “Wait, what about that adorable, feisty redhead?”

Kevin takes a deep breath, cheeks hurting but he can’t seem to get rid of his smile. “We’re both getting contracts.”

“And yours is a _permanent_ one?” Roland asks, eyes wide and Kevin nods, an excited laugh escaping him. Roland pours more shots, sharing with Kevin.

“Roland, are you getting my sub drunk?” Andrew asks casually, leaning on the bar next to Kevin, appearing out of nowhere. Kevin snickers, leaning against Andrew, who slips a hand around his waist.

“Of course I am,” Roland giggles. “You’re a taken,  _contracted_ Dom, so you can’t spank me.”

“But I  _am_ your employer,” Andrew raises an eyebrow, and Roland shrugs.

“And?” he snorts, before clinking glasses with Kevin.

Kevin locks eyes with Andrew and tosses the shot back. Andrew hooks a finger in the ring of Kevin’s collar, tugging him down and kissing him deeply, tasting the vodka. Kevin whimpers into the kiss, barely hearing Roland’s excited squeal.

Andrew pulls back, and Kevin’s blinking hazily, dazed from the deep kiss. “Shot me, Roland,” Andrew orders and Roland grins, pouring the three shots.

__

Kevin takes a deep breath as he pushes open the door to the café. The collar has definitely helped him to calm down, a comfortable weight around his neck. Right now, it’s hidden behind his shirt that’s buttoned to the neck. He wanted to talk to Neil before he could share the good news.

Exhaling slowly, he sees Neil behind the counter, taking an order and he gets in line, waiting until it’s his turn, clearing his throat.

“Welcome to-“ Neil narrows his eyes when he sees Kevin standing in front of him. “I’m mad at you,” Neil states casually as if he was talking about the different options on the menu.

He picks up an empty cup, writing Kevin’s usual order on it and ‘Dick’ with a little heart on the ‘i’.

“Well?” Neil glances up, leaning on the counter. “Aren’t you going to grovel for forgiveness for going off the grid and not answering my texts or calls for almost four days?”

Kevin bites his lip, hiding his laugh as he ducks his head. “I’m a dick,” he says and Neil nods slowly.

“Mm, I like where this is going,” he says and Kevin huffs.

“I was spiralling, and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. Will you forgive me?”

Neil rolls his eyes. “Thank you, next.”

Kevin blinks, taken aback. “Neil-“

“I meant, there’s a customer behind you, sir,” Neil says pleasantly, giving Kevin his customer-service smile. Kevin turns, eyes widening when he sees the older man behind him.

“Oops, sorry,” he says, moving out of the way so the man could order. He doesn’t know what to do now, and he just sits on one of the stools, leg bouncing as he waits for his coffee that he didn’t really come for.

Neil says something to one of his co-workers, and they nod, taking over the cash register. He grabs Kevin’s coffee, sliding it over to him. “Upstairs,” is all he says and Kevin exhales in relief.

He follows Neil upstairs, coffee in his hand. He gulps down the hot liquid, feeling it burning through him and giving him the strength he needs to grovel as much as he has to.

He tosses the cup in the bin as he enters Neil’s apartment, turning to spill apologies, but Neil crashes into him, burying his head in Kevin’s chest and wrapping his arms around Kevin’s waist.

Kevin gasps, holding Neil tightly as Neil lets out a sharp sob, constricting his hold on Kevin. Kevin doesn’t complain, just holds Neil and strokes his hair.

When Neil finally lets go, he wipes his eyes, clearing his throat as he walks into his kitchen. Kevin follows him, waiting for Neil to speak.

“I’m still mad at you,” Neil reminds him and Kevin smiles.

“I deserve it,” he says and Neil huffs, taking out a bottle of water and gulping down some before replacing it. He closes the fridge, folding his arms, eyes cast downwards.

“I had to call my uncle,” Neil whispers. “Just to make sure they’d really gotten rid of all of Nathan’s men. I just- I had to make sure-“

“Neil,” Kevin’s horrified, his eyes wide as the revelation hits him. “Holy shit, Neil, I’m so sorry.”

“Then I called Andrew and he talked me down over the phone and said that you were staying with Jean and you just need a few days. But I still couldn’t stop worrying,” Neil admits, and Kevin aches to hold him.

He moves forward, gathering Neil in his arms, carrying them over to the couch before giving his explanation “I was mad at you because I thought that Andrew only did the scene with us because he owed you. I remembered that heard him say that he owed you when he came to keep you from dropping, and I put it together.”

“Have you always been this stupid?” Neil wrinkles his nose, settling onto his lap, hand resting on Kevin’s pecs. Kevin snorts. “Have I found the dumbest person alive to fall in love with?” Neil groans and Kevin just stares at him with wide eyes. “No, stop looking at me like that,” Neil whacks him. “I’m still mad. I hate you. You suck and you’re a dick and I’m going to destroy your phone because clearly, you don’t know how to use it-“

“I love you too,” Kevin whispers honestly and Neil stops, blushing adorably. “You’re feisty and you’re gorgeous and you’re the best sub, Neil, I love you.”

Neil’s bottom lips tremble and his eyes fill with tears and he buries his face in Kevin’s neck, holding onto him tightly. “Don’t do that to me again,” he whispers, and Kevin slips his fingers under Neil’s shirt, massaging the skin.

“I won’t,” he promises and Neil huffs out a wet laugh.

“If you do, I’ll spank you myself,” Neil threatens and Kevin lets out a soft laugh, tears filling his eyes. Fuck, how did he manage to find two amazing guys to completely steal his heart?

“Neil,” Kevin tugs at him and Neil sits up, cocking his head and Kevin reaches up and unbuttons his shirt. Neil gasps, his finger reaching out to stroke the leather gently, and Kevin smiles.

“He collared you,” Neil whispers, a proud smile playing on his face. “Fucking finally. I’m so happy for you, Kev.”

“We’re going to offer you a contract,” Kevin says, and Neil’s eyes widen. “And you can earn your collar too.”

An excited laugh escaped Neil. “That would be amazing,” he gasps and then he’s launching forward and kissing Kevin like his life depended on it.

Kevin returns the kiss and it gets deep and hot immediately as Neil presses himself against Kevin, grinding his ass against Kevin’s bulge.

He slips a hand into Kevin’s hair, tugging as he kisses Kevin desperately. Kevin groans, feeling himself hardening against Neil’s rocking ass, clutching Neil’s warm skin and pulling him closer.

“I believe you owe me a fuck,” Neil pants against Kevin’s lips, and Kevin grins, rubbing his nose against Neil’s, hands moving down to clutch Neil’s ass.

“I do,” Kevin agrees, standing easily with Neil’s weight.

Neil whimpers, wrapping himself around Kevin. “Fuck, manhandling is hot,” he gasps out as Kevin walks them over to the bedroom, tossing Neil onto the bed. “Clothes off,” Neil orders.

“You’ll make a good Dom, baby,” Kevin snorts, stripping his shirt and jeans off as Neil wiggles out of his clothes too.

“Do you want this ass or not?” Neil huffs, laying naked and wrapping a firm hand around his cock, spreading his legs with a shit-eating grin.

Kevin snorts, biting his lower lip as he pushes off his underwear and Neil stares at his hard cock with heated eyes. Kevin grabs the lube, kneeling onto the bed and moving between Neil’s spread legs.

He leans down to kiss Neil, rubbing their cocks together, and Neil moans at the contact, rocking against Kevin as he pants. Kevin lubes his fingers, sitting back and Neil rests his thighs on Kevin’s, spreading himself obscenely.

He looks exquisite- flushed, with his red curls against the white pillowcase, gasping for air as Kevin rubs his entrance. He moans as Kevin slips a finger in, curling it and fucking into Neil in short thrusts, before adding another.

He’s three fingers in before Neil’s whacking him. “Come on, fuck me!” Neil orders and Kevin laughs, shutting him up with a hot, wet kiss.

“Bossy sub,” Kevin chides and Neil chokes on his retort as Kevin presses into him.

“F-fuck you,” Neil gasps as Kevin slides in until he bottoms out. “Actually, scratch that. Fuck  _me_ ,” Neil whimpers at the fullness, tightening gloriously around Kevin’s cock. His hands wrap around Kevin’s neck, holding on as Kevin drives into him.

Neil’s whimpering, his eyes blown and lips parted. Kevin kisses him because he can’t help himself, slotting their lips together and slamming his hips against Neil’s ass.

“You feel amazing,” Kevin moans against Neil’s lips. Neil bites Kevin’s bottom lip, moaning as Kevin wraps a hand around his erection, stroking him.

“I love having your cock in me,” Neil whispers, breath punching out of him in every thrust. “You’re so fucking  _big_.”

“How are you still able to talk?” Kevin grunts. He sits up and puts his hands behind Neil’s knees, holding him open and fucking him hard and deep.

Neil screams, hands clutching the bedsheets, his cock red and hard against his abdomen, leaking as Kevin driving into Neil with hard, powerful thrusts. Kevin grunts, panting as he rams into Neil _hard_.

“Fuck, pause, fuck,” Neil taps out, whacking Kevin’s arm, gasping for air and Kevin grins, stilling in Neil but not sliding out. “Holy shit, that was intense. In a good way. I just need to breathe.”

Kevin allows him to catch his breath, pressing kisses along Neil’s neck and jawline. “You have the strength of a Greek God,” Neil says breathily. “I love it.”

“Can’t wait until you’re fucked by Andrew,” Kevin giggles against Neil’s mouth, and Neil snorts. Kevin holds Neil’s hips tightly as he rolls onto his back, bringing Neil on top of him.

Neil moans at the shift, Kevin’s cock sliding deeper into him. “Fuck, I’m so full,” Neil moans, and Kevin’s hands slide up his lithe body, tweaking his nipples. Neil whimpers at the sensation, rocking his hips on Kevin’s cock.

He grinds down, and Kevin pinches his nipples, making Neil cry out. Neil’s finger hooks in Kevin’s collar, tugging it and making him feel it and Kevin groans.

He fucks himself onto Kevin hard, and Kevin can’t do anything but look up at Neil with blown eyes. Neil’s hole is squeezing Kevin’s cock and Kevin’s so,  _so_ close –

“Fuck!” Kevin gasps out, and Neil moans, eyes closed as he loses himself in the sensation, his hard cock rubbing against Kevin’s abdomen.

“Fuck,” Neil agrees breathily, and Kevin groans as Neil clenches around him.

“Pause,” Kevin gasps out and Neil stills, biting his lip as he looks down at Kevin with lidded eyes. “Grab my phone.”

Neil frowns, taking a few seconds to blink himself out his aroused haze. “I’m hoping you just said grab the lube, because-“

“Neil,” Kevin pants out, because his cock is going to explode in Neil any second now.

Neil huffs, leaning over the edge of the bed without dislodging himself from Kevin, and Kevin groans as Neil moves around.

“Here’s your phone,” Neil pouts, dropping it on Kevin’s chest and sitting back on Kevin’s dick with crossed arms.

“Sorry,” Kevin apologises, and he has to unlock his phone with shaky hands. The phone rings on speakerphone and as soon as it’s picked up, Kevin says quickly, “’Drew, Neil apologised and forgave me, can I come now?”

Neil’s frown morphs into a delighted grin, and he slowly starts rocking himself on Kevin’s cock. “Actually, I haven’t said I forgave him yet.”

Kevin’s jaw drops at Neil, who just smirks. “Kevin,” Andrew sounds highly amused. “What are you doing?”

“Right now?” Kevin’s sweating because Neil’s gyrating on his cock. “Trying not to come while Neil rides me?”

“And you haven’t forgiven him yet, Neil?”

“Hmm,” Neil bites his lip, fucking himself onto Kevin. A moan escapes him. “I’m seeing if he deserves forgiveness.”

“ _Neil_ ,” Kevin whines, and Andrew snorts.

“You know your orders, Kevin,” Andrew says, and Neil giggles. Kevin groans as Neil leans back, giving him a clear view of his cock sliding in and out of Neil’s hole.

“How will you punish him if he fails, Drew?” Neil asks, gasping for air and Andrew hums.

“I think I’ll tie him up on the spanking bench,” Andrew says thoughtfully. “Put a vibrator in him and milk him until he’s coming dry. You’ll be there drinking up every drop.”

“Fuck,” Neil gasps out, head dropping. At this point, Kevin’s ready to accept his punishment because his cock can’t take any more torture, and besides, it’s not that bad anyway-

“And then he’ll get a cock cage and both of us will take turns fucking him,” Andrew says pleasantly, and Kevin chokes.

“Fuck, no!” he grips Neil’s hips and holds him down firmly. “No, no cock cages. If I don’t come, you’re not coming either, Neil.”

“Do I have to deal with two bratty subs?” Andrew sighs, and Neil just giggles.

“Yes, you do, Master,” Neil purrs, before batting his eyelashes at Kevin. “I forgive you, baby, now fuck me.”

“Andrew?” Kevin gasps out as he releases Neil’s hips and Neil starts a desperate roll on his cock.

Andrew takes a few seconds to answer, and Kevin has to employ every ounce of stamina he has to hold back his orgasm. Neil’s waiting too, looking at the phone with bated breath as he fucks himself onto Kevin, the sounds of skin slapping against skin echoing throughout the room.

Neil tugs on Kevin’s collar just as Andrew’s voice deepens and he’s ordering them to “ _come_.” Neil wails as his orgasm rips through him, and Kevin gasps as he fucks deep into Neil, his cock pulsing out come and his eyes are rolling to the back of his head because it feels so fucking good to come inside of Neil, feeling his walls milking him.

Neil’s crying out, pulling Kevin up and kissing him hard as he bounces on Kevin’s cock, drawing out both of their orgasms.

“Holy shit,” Neil gasps wetly as he wraps his arms around Kevin. “Holy shit, Kev.”

“That was amazing,” Kevin murmurs, cock still twitching inside of Neil. He glances at the phone, resting his forehead against Neil’s as they pant from their orgasms. “Thank you, Master.”

“I expect to see you two at the club tonight,” Andrew says, and Neil laughs softly. “Clean yourselves up and get some sleep.”

“Will do, Master,” Neil sighs happily, and then they’re saying their goodbyes as Andrew hangs up. Kevin gets off the bed with Neil still wrapped around him, his soft cock holding his cum inside of Neil. He walks them over to the shower and Neil moans, shivering at every step.

He slides out of Neil and places him down on his feet as he puts on the shower, and Neil almost stumbles. “Fuck, that orgasm blew my fucking mind,” Neil huffs, and Kevin snorts.

“Tell me about it,” he murmurs, kissing Neil chastely.

“I can’t wait to get fucked by Andrew,” Neil says dreamily. “I feel like that would be an amazing experience.”

“It is,” Kevin grins, washing Neil, who just leans against him, blinking sleepily. When Neil’s cleaned, he washes himself quickly, before walking Neil out of the shower, wiping them both with a big fluffy towel.

Neil snuggles next to Kevin when they get into bed, Kevin stroking Neil’s bare neck. “I can’t wait for you to get your collar,” he murmurs and Neil giggles.

“I know, the three of us are going to be amazing,” he whispers and Kevin just smiles, holding Neil close.

“We are,” Kevin sighs happily, as he falls asleep with Neil.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [ tumblr](https://allforandreil.tumblr.com) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/mishaschmxdt)! :D


End file.
